A New Life
by Authorgirl12
Summary: After an odd experience at a science laboratory, the guppies find themselves in a new world... in a new life.
1. Chapter 1

"Fetch!" Gil yelled as he threw the ball across the playground. Bubble Puppy playfully swam after it. The small dog came back and placed the ball happily into the blue-haired guppy's hands.

"Good boy." Gil commended him.

Then, Mr. Grouper, their teacher, swam out of the small school building, "Ok guys, time to come inside!"

"Gilly, you're doing really well with training Bubble Puppy." Molly complimented her best friend.

"Thanks." He said back, "We've been working really hard on it."

That day, they had been learning about a bunch of science stuff, which they were really interested in. The only reason they were playing fetch was because they had extra time outside, because Mr. Grouper had to take a 'groan-up phone call'.

"Guess what?" Mr. Grouper said as they entered the school, "I'm taking you to a science laboratory."

"What's a 'laboratory'?" Oona curiously asked.

"A laboratory is somewhere where scientists do experiments." Nonny answered.

Oona thought for a second, "What's an 'experiment'?"

"When you test something to learn more about it." He once again answered his lavender-haired friend.

"That's right!" Mr. Grouper agreed, proud of his student's knowledge.

So, they traveled to the science laboratory by their unknown means of transportation.

As they entered the big double doors, a nice looking snail lady in a lab coat approached them, "Hey George! Is this the class you told me about?"

Deema tried not to laugh, "His name is George."

"Yes, this is them." Mr. Grouper said, ignoring Deema's comment. "This is Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny." He said, pointing to each of his students as he said their names.

The lady looked at the six guppies, "I thought there would be… more, of them."

Mr. Grouper shook his head, "Nope, this is it." He turned to his class, "Guys, this is Dr. Smith. She's a scientist here at the laboratory."

They gave her a mixture of 'hi's 'hey's and 'hello's.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

She led them around the large lab, showing them all sorts of scientific gadgets and experiments. During the tour, they passed this machine that Dr. Smith completely ignored.

"Hey." Gil said, "What does this machine do?"

"Oh, that? That's just something that another scientist has been working on. He won't really tell anyone what it does, though. But, by looking at it now, it doesn't really seem to do anything." With that, she concluded the tour, "Hope you enjoyed!'

Gil looked over at the machine he had asked about. He was still really curious as to what it did. He looked at everyone. They were all talking to Dr. Smith. SO, he snuck over towards the machine, and slid under the rope that separated it from the rest of the lab. It was really odd looking. It had a cylindrical shape, and it appeared to have a glass sliding door on the front. "What is it…?" He muttered to himself.

"Gilly!" He heard a familiar voice say. He spun around to see Molly on the other side of the rope, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry." He reassured her, "I'm just looking."

"Could you look at it from over here?! Come on, you're going to get in trouble!"

He placed his hand on the machine. Its metal surface was cold.

"Don't touch it!" Molly ordered him.

He ignored her, as usual. There was a red button next to the glass door. He eye balled it.

"Gilly." Molly warned him, knowing what he was thinking.

He reached out, and as he pushed the button, Molly swam under the rope as fast as she could, and yanked him away from it, "What are you thinking?!"

Nothing happened, "See. " Gil said, "There's nothing to be worried about." All of a sudden, the machine made a horrible sound.

"What was that? It hurt my ears." Deema complained as she swam up to the rope, along with the three other guppies. Then, the glass door on the machine slid open.

"Cool!" Goby said, "How'd you do that?"

"I pushed the button." Gil said, wandering into the machine, Bubble Puppy following him.

"Get out of there!" Molly demanded.

"I wanna see!" Deema said, sliding under the rope, and following Gil into the machine. Goby followed her. The three of the examined the inner chamber.

"I'm not sure about this…" Oona said, nervously clutching the rope.

"You shouldn't be doing this." Molly warned, backing away from the machine a little.

Goby noticed a button on the inside of the machine. There was a word above it, but he didn't know what it said, because he couldn't read very well quite yet. "What does this say?" He asked.

Gil and Deema looked over his shoulder. "Dunno." Gil said.

"Yeah." Deema agreed, "I can't read. Yo Nonners! Come read what this says!" She called to her friend.

Nonny shook his head, "I don't want to get in trouble."

"It'll be fine, we just want you to tell us what this says!' Gil said.

The red-headed boy nervously slid under the rope. Oona followed, not wanting to be by herself.

The three of them that were in the machine stepped aside to allow their friend in. He squinted at the word, "It says 'ignition'." He quickly swam out.

"'What does 'ignition' mean?" Oona asked.

Before she got her answer, Gil mindlessly pushed the button. The machine began trembling.

"Gilly!" Molly yelled, swimming in, and pushing her friend away from the button.

Suddenly, the glass door began closing, quickly. Deema screamed. Nonny and Oona tried to keep the door open to keep it from closing on their friends.

"Get out while you still can." Nonny told them.

Deema tried getting through the opening, but it had already closed to much.

"Just let go! We'll be fine!" Molly told them.

Oona wiggled into the machine, "We're not leaving without you!"

Gil tried to help pulling on the door, "Dude! Get in!"

Nonny managed to squeeze into the machine just in time. The door slammed shut. The machine started beeping.

"Oh great, what's happening, now?" Deema asked.

Suddenly, the water began draining from the chamber. They all began pounding on the glass, and screaming for help. From this angle, they couldn't see Mr. Grouper or Dr. Smith. The machine seemed to be sound proof. The draining water reached the top of their heads. They all got on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Oona asked.

"Die, I guess." Goby said.

Oona began crying.

"We're not going to die!" Molly reassured her.

Oona leaned into Nonny, still sobbing. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

They were all practically laying on the floor now. The water was almost completely drained.

"Hold your breath!" Gil yelled, just as the water completely drained from the chamber. They all held their breath. They had never felt air before. It was really cold, and they found that they could move a lot easier. Then, Deema sneezed. She began coughing a bunch of water out of her lungs. Her friends stared in horror. She uneasily breathed in the air. Nothing happened. She smiled.

"Hey! I can breathe!"

They all spit the water out of their mouths and coughed it out of their lungs.

"How can we breathe?" Molly asked.

All of a sudden, the machine began trembling again. Then, in the blink of an eye, it launched itself upward really fast. They all screamed. They bursted through the roof of the laboratory.

"We're gonna die!" Deema screamed, clutching onto Goby with her life.

The machine shot out of the water. It fell back down, and bobbed at the surface.

"Are we dead?" Gil asked.

"No." Molly said, staring out the glass, "I think we're at the surface."

Then machine hit something. They all looked out the glass. They saw something wooden.

"I think that's a dock." Nonny said.

"What's a 'dock'?" Oona asked.

"Well, you're just full of questions today, aren't ya?" Deema asked.

"A dock is where boats 'park'." Nonny answered. With that, the door slid open. Water poured into the chamber. They all swam out.

"What are we going to do?" Oona asked.

"We could try to get the machine to take us back down." Gil suggested. And as if on cue, the machine sank back down into the water.

"Aw, come on!" Deema yelled.

Bubble Puppy seemed to be having difficulties with swimming. Gil lifted up his dog. He struggled, but he managed to lift Bubble Puppy onto the dock.

"What now?" Deema asked.

They heard a gasp, and looked up to see who it came from.

It squinted at them in astonishment, "What _are _you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bubble Puppy scrambled off the dock, and leaped into Gil's arms. He flapped his tail feverishly, struggling to keep himself and his dog afloat.

The thing looked like them, but instead of a tail, it had… legs. It appeared to be female. She came closer and kneeled on the dock, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Her voice was gentle and calming, "My name is Claire, what's yours?"

They just stared at her, not quite sure if she was to be trusted or not.

"Where did you come from?" She asked. They didn't answer. She came closer, kneeling on the very edge of the dock. They shrank down into the water a bit. She looked at them with kind eyes. She flicked her brunette hair out of her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." She repeated.

They said nothing.

"I know you can understand me." She said, her voice still calm, "I heard you talking before."

They weren't sure what to do. They'd never seen anything like her before. She seemed trustworthy, but they just weren't sure.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

They nodded.

"I could help you." She suggested, "I could find a way to get you back home. I'm not sure what, yet… but…" Her voice trailed off. She stared at them, obviously befuddled as to what she was seeing before her, "Are you… mermaids?"

"What's a 'mermaid'?" Oona asked curiously, breaking the guppies' silence.

"You don't know what a mermaid is?"

They shook their heads.

"Well, they're like humans… but they have a tail instead of legs. It's… what you are."

"But… humans aren't real." Goby said, "They're made up, like… like aliens, or something."

Claire gave him an odd look.

Molly gasped, "You're… a human?"

Claire nodded.

Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." Claire said, "I didn't think that mermaids existed."

They were confused as to why she kept on referring them as 'mermaids', but they just went along with it.

"I really wish I could help you get back to… wherever you came from."

"We came from Bubblytucky." Molly said.

"Bubbletucky? What is that? An underwater version of Kentucky?" Claire asked.

"Kentucky? What's that? An _above _water version of Bubbletucky?" Gil asked her back, still trying to keep himself and Bubble Puppy afloat.

She laughed, "I guess so."

"What is this place anyway?" Deema asked.

"'This place' is Florida." Claire answered.

"Well, how do we get _out _of Florida?" Deema asked.

"We could try swimming down." Goby suggested.

"We can't, there are sharks down there." Molly said.

They all looked down. Surely enough, far below them, there were sharks.

Deema shrieked. She jumped out of the water, and onto the dock, causing Claire to jump back, "I _hate _sharks!" Deema screamed.

"They probably won't bother you, since they're so far down." Claire reassured her. She placed a hand on Deema's shoulder, but as they touched, a bright yellow glow formed between them, and they both yelped in pain. Claire pulled her hand away. Deema's shoulder continued to glow.

"What is that?" Oona asked.

Deema screamed, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Get it off of her!" Goby yelled.

"That happened because I touched her! I don't want to make it worse!" Claire exclaimed.

The glow began engulfing Deema, and she continued screaming.

"Deema!" They all yelled in unison. The five other guppies jumped onto the dock in an attempt to save their friend, but it began engulfing them, too. They all screamed. Claire stepped back, not sure what to do.

The glow brightened intensely, and Claire covered her eyes. And with a bright flash, the glow subsided. She uncovered her eyes, and gasped.

"_That _hurt." Gil complained.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What have I done?" Claire asked herself.

They looked at each other confusedly. Then, they realized what she was talking about: They were human.

**Author's Note: So, they're humans! In case it confused you, the touch of a human is what turned them… well… into humans. I know this chapter was a little short, and the next one is probably going to be short, too, but chapter 4 is going to be longer, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey! In case you're wondering why I'm updating this so quickly, it's because I already had the first three chapters written on paper, and I'm just now decided to type them and post them. So, their change from guppy to human kinda changed some of their hair colors a bit, so don't get confused. Thanks!**

_9 years later…_

"Molly! Hurry up! You don't want to be late to your first day of high school!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" Molly hurried down the stairs, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She met her mom at the front door.

The women kissed her daughter on the cheek, and hugged her, "Have fun."

Molly smiled, "I'll try." She headed out and began walking to her bus stop. It was about a minutes walk away from her house, but she didn't mind.

The gentle wind of the nice autumn day gently swept her long, light brown hair off of her shoulders. She made it to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up. Since she was a freshman that year, she had to sit in the front of the bus.

"Molly!" She heard a familiar voice call her name. She looked over to see where it came from.

"Lucy!" She called back. She took a seat next to her friend.

They hugged, "How was Kansas?" Molly asked.

Lucy groaned, "Horrible. It was _so_ boring."

"I bet." Molly agreed.

"Yeah. So, how was your summer?" Lucy asked.

Molly shrugged, "I guess it was ok. Abbi was hanging out with Chase all summer. That's all I ever hear out of her: _Chase_ this, _Chase_ that, do you wanna see the necklace that I got from _Chase_? It starts to get annoying sometimes."

Lucy nodded, "At least it was better than my summer. Grandma kept on saying '_The dog keeps on stealing my dentures! Kick it to the curb!'_ Gosh, she wouldn't believe us when we told her that she doesn't even have dentures." They both laughed.

"And Brad, like, totally dumped me. And I was like, '_Oh no you didn't just break up with me!'" _Abbi was saying as Molly was putting her belongings into her locker. They laughed.

"Ooooo girl, I will _cut _him!" Lucy laughed.

'Brad' was the imaginary guy that the three of them had made up to make fun of the popular girls from their grade.

"Girl, Brad don't deserve you!" Molly said, purposely using improper grammar. They laughed.

Lucy made a face, "Speaking of 'Brad'." Molly and Abbi turned to see what she was talking about. Surely enough, there was a group of popular guys walking down the hall in their direction. The three girls turned away.

"Ugh. I hate them." Abbi whispered, tucking her brownish-red hair behind her ear.

"Me too." Molly and Lucy agreed in unison.

"Just ignore them." Molly said.

"Come on, let's go." Lucy said. The girls turned to walk to class, but there was an obstacle in their way. Molly accidently ran right into one of the popular guys.

He stumbled into one of his friends, "Watch where you're going, idiot." The guy said with his British accent. He ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"It was an accident, Gil. Calm your nuts." Lucy said.

He nodded, "Yeah, accidents like you happen sometimes." His friends laughed, and one of them gave him a high five. They walked away, laughing.

"Lucy, I think he just called you an accident." Abbi said.

Lucy balled her fists, "Gosh, that guy is such a b-"

Molly interrupted her, "Don't even say it." They continued walking.

"He's not even their leader. I can't imagine what wouldn't happened if it had been Kyle that you ran into, Molly." Abbi said.

Molly nodded in agreement, "That wouldn't have been good. Gil might be a jerk, but he's nothing compared to Kyle." They agreed with her.

Kyle was the 'leader' of the popular guy group. He only accepted a limited amount of people into his group, and they all had to reach his standards. As of the time, he only had four 'followers', as everyone called them. And then, there were the popular girls. Their leader was Blake, and she was even pickier about who was in her group. She only had three followers. But, the thing was, you couldn't go to the populars and ask to be in their group, they had to come to you. But, they hadn't done that in a_ long_ time.

"Before we go to class, I think I'm going to wash my hands." Molly said.

"Why?" Her friends asked in unison.

"Because," Molly said, "I think I got British on them." They laughed.

"Oh no! It's contagious!" Lucy exclaimed in a fake British accent.

"I think you gave it to me!" Abbi exclaimed, also in a fake accent.

"We must go wash it off before it spreads to everyone!" Molly mimicked their accents. They laughed and headed to the bathroom to 'wash the British off'.

**Author's Note: Gil's British! PLOT TWIST! Haha, not really. I like accents, so I decided to give one to him. I made up the characters like Lucy, Abbi, Kyle, and Blake, because I think that side characters are important in a good story. Just so you know, at this point in the story, none of the guppies are friends, but that will change very soon! Sorry if this might be confusing, but it'll make more sense soon. I'll do some more explaining later on. Also, I promise the chapters will start to get longer. I'll be updating pretty quickly, because I don't really have anything better to do. So… see ya then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey! There's a big chunk of this chapter where I'm just kinda describing all of the different cliques and groups of students that are going to be or are already in the story. I figured that it's important that you guys understand them all. So, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

'Say You're Just a Friend' by Austin Mahone and Flo Rida blared throughout the cafeteria. The members of the dance club were putting on their own little performance on the small stage that was in the cafeteria. The mood was happy, and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Aw, come on, babe. Won't you go out with me?" Kyle said, leaning against the wall.

The girl who he was talking to shook his head, "I'm sorry, Kyle, but I already have a boyfriend." She went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"You can cheat on him." He said, stroking her long black hair that was pulled into two low pigtails.

She nicely pushed his hands away, "I'm sorry, but that wouldn't be very nice." With that, she walked away.

"Whatever! It's your loss!" he called after her, and then he walked away.

The girl sat at her table with her friends.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

"What was what?" The girl asked.

"Kyle keeps on asking you out, and you keep on turning him down!"

The girl said nothing.

"Oona! Kyle is the most popular guy in the grade, and he wants to go out with you! Who cares about your stupid boyfriend? He's a nobody! Dump him for Kyle!" The friend said.

"Chase is _not _stupid!" The girl, A.K.A. Oona, said.

The friend grabbed Oona's face and squished her cheeks, "Listen." She said in a harsh tone, "Chase _is _stupid, and he _is _a nobody. Kyle is a popular. If you date a popular, then you become a popular. What's your decision?"

"I'm not breaking up with Chase." Oona stuggled to say through squished cheeks. Her friend groaned and released her. Oona rubbed her cheeks, "Kaitlyn, why do you care who I date?"

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I don't care. I just know that if _you _become a popular, then you could convince them to make _me _a popular, because I'm tired of being a second class."

Ok, time to talk about populars again. You see, they don't call themselves 'populars', that's just what everyone else refers to them as. They call themselves 'royalty'. The thing with them is- under 'royal law'- that the _followers _are only allowed to date other populars. But, the _leaders _are allowed to date whoever they want. If a leader dates someone who isn't already a popular, then that person automatically becomes a follower. And during their time as a popular, they are only allowed to hang out with other populars. The same rule applies to the other followers _and _the leaders. Once the leader and the person break up, that person is no longer a popular.

Then, there are the 2nd class populars. This is what Oona and Kaitlyn are. Unlike the populars, the 2nd class populars are only mean to people who talk to them first. Although, the populars and 2nd classes get along with each other. They're called the 2nd class populars, because they're not nearly as mean and horrible to other people as the populars are. Plus, not many people actually know them by name; they just know that they're there. Hens, making them '2nd class'.

One of the biggest groups in the grade, though, was the so called 'nobodys'. This is what Molly is. Nobodys were just random people throughout the grade who didn't necessarily belong to a certain clique. They were made up of several small groups of people, each group typically consisting of 2-6 people. The small groups never really made any contact with each other, though. The nobodys were usually the populars' main targets to pick on.

Speaking of 'picking on', let's talk about the bullies. You see, the bullies was this group of big brawny guys who would beat the living snot out of anyone who made them the least bit angry. But, they would sometimes go up to a random student and beat them up for no apparent reason at all. Plus, they weren't afraid to beat on a popular if they did something to aggravate them.

Oddly enough, there wasn't exactly a 'nerd' or 'geek' group. You'd expect there to be one, but there wasn't.

Ok, back to reality.

"Then, they kept on saying how my hair looked like I was wearing extensions when I _clearly _was. Of course, I couldn't have them think that they were actually right; that wouldn't be acceptable. So, I took the extensions out and said that I got a haircut." Blake was saying as Kyle approached the popular tables.

"Shut it, Blake. No one cares about your stupid hair problems." He said, sitting on top of one of the tables.

She scoffed, "If you had hair as beautiful as mine, you'd understand." She flipped her blonde bangs out of her face, trying to show how 'beautiful' her hair was.

He rolled his eyes," "Whatever. I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"Oh, did someone get turned down again?" Mathew, one of the followers, asked as if he was talking to a baby.

Kyle slapped him upside the head, "Shut up."

Mathew laughed.

"Maybe you should stop asking her out." Gil suggested, "If she keeps on turning you down, then she's probably going to keep on doing it. Then you're going to look desperate, and you probably don't want that."

Kyle got all up in his face, "Listen here, Brittney. _You _don't tell _me _what to do._ I'm _the leader around here, and _I _have the power to boot_ you _right outof royalty anytime I want. Got that?"

Gil nodded, not saying another word. Kyle got out of his face. Gil hated when Kyle called him Brittney. He did it because 'Brittney' and 'British' both start with 'Brit'. All of his 'friends' always made fun of his accent.

"Ok. I'm going to go throw my trash away." Blake announced. She stood, and snapped her fingers, signaling for her followers to… well… follow her. They did as she commanded.

The dance club was taking a break from their little performance. One of the girls was drinking from a water bottle. She had her long, curly blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. As Blake and her followers walked past, Blake pushed back the water bottle, making it spill all over the girl. Her mouth fell into an 'O' shape and she gaped down at what had just been done to her. Her friends used their napkins to try and wipe up the water from her, but she pushed them away.

Blake giggled, "Oops?"

The dance girl turned to Blake, "_Rude._"

Blake smiled, "Thanks, I try my best." As she and her followers went to walk away, the girl grabbed her friend's spaghetti and came up behind Blake.

"Hey, Blake." She said.

She turned around, "Wha-?"

The girl smashed the spaghetti right into Blake's face.

"Oops?" She mimicked what Blake had said before.

She wiped the noodles from her face, her mouth forming an 'O' shape. There was red sauce covering her face.

The girl's dance friends tried not to laugh.

Blake's friends just stood there with shocked looks on their faces. Then, she screamed. Really loud.

The cafeteria fell silent, and everyone diverted their attention to them. Someone even turned the music off.

Blake's friends feverishly tried cleaning the sauce from her face. "Don't touch me!" She screamed.

The dance girl smirked, "That'll teach you to mess with us again." She high fived her friends.

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Blake yelled. She launched herself at the girl. They both fell to the floor, screaming, pulling each other's hair, and clawing at each other. They're friends made no effort to pull them apart.

"CAT FIGHT!" A random guy yelled.

"_FOOD _FIGHT!" A different guy yelled.

Then, the entire cafeteria broke out in a huge food fight. The music was turned back on, this time even louder. It was chaos.

Two lunch aids struggled to pry the fighting girls away from each other.

"EVERYBOY QUIET!" A loud voice boomed through the cafeteria. Everyone abruptly stopped, and turned to where the voice came from. The room fell completely silent once again.

Standing there, with mashed potatoes smeared across his face, was the vice principal. He didn't seem very happy.

"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled.

Nobody said a word.

"Who started this?" He asked in a harsh tone.

Every single finger in the cafeteria pointed to Blake and the dance girl.

**Author's Note: I'm going to tell you who 'dance girl' is in the next chapter. But, I have a feeling that you already know who she is… :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls sat outside of the main office while the principal talked to their parents inside. They were sitting on either side of the door on the benches that lined the wall. Neither of them said a word. They just sat there with their arms crossed. They had both already told their side of the story, and they were awaiting their punishments.

Finally, Blake's dad came out of the office. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hallway, grouching at her about how he shouldn't of had to leave work for this and how she was grounded for eternity. She continuously back talked everything that he said to her, but that didn't seem to get her anywhere.

Then, a young looking women with short blonde hair stepped out of the office. She sat next to her daughter, "Deema." She said softly.

Deema looked away from her mother, "She is the one who-"

Her mother interrupted her, "I know." She brushed her daughter's luscious blonde curls behind her ear. The ponytail had been pulled out of her hair during the fight, "The principal told us both sides of the story, and you're not going to be punished for the fight."

Deema let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I thought I wa-"

"_But_, you are being punished for shoving spaghetti in that girl's face."

Deema groaned, "Seriously?"

Her mother nodded, "Detention once a week for the next two weeks."

…

"UGH! I'm never going to get this pudding out of my hair!" Lucy complained as she cleaned herself up in the bathroom.

"I know! I think this fruit juice may have stained my face." Abbi agreed.

They turned to Molly, who was sitting on the floor playing with her phone.

"How did you not get anything on you?" Lucy asked.

Molly looked up at them, "I'm good at dodging flying food, I guess."

Then, three other girls walked into the bathroom. One of them shoved Lucy away from the mirror, "Move it, loser." She said.

Lucy shoved her back, "You move it! I was here first!"

"Ok! Ok! We don't want to start a fight!" Abbi said, pulling Lucy away from the girl, "She's a 2nd class; you don't want to mess with her." She whispered in Lucy's ear.

"I don't care what she is!" Lucy said, making sure that the other three girls could hear her.

"Come on, let's just find another bathroom." Molly said. With that, they left.

"Oona take my earrings out, I think there are mashed potatoes stuck in them." Kaitlyn said.

Oona began taking her friend's earrings out, "Maybe you shouldn't have been so mean to those girls. I mean, they were here first."

Kaitlyn turned to Oona, "Those were nobodys. I can tell them to do whatever I want."

"I think that Oona is right. You shouldn't be so mean to people." Lizzy, their friend, said.

"Shut up." Kaitlyn said, fixing her makeup.

…

"I can't believe you guys just let them take the bathroom like that!" Lucy complained as they walked through the hallway.

"They weren't going to move, anyway. What would be the point in staying?" Abbi asked.

"I don't know!" Lucy said.

"We don't want to get on their bad side so early in the year." Molly said, "It's only the first day. We'll want to be on their good side, even though they're only 2nd classes."

Lucy slumped her shoulders, "I guess you're right."

…

"Hey, what are you guys doin'?" Goby asked as he approached his friends.

"Waitin' for the bathroom." Jermain, one of his friends, answered.

"I have green beans in places that green beans do NOT need to be." Samion, another one of his friends, said.

"Well, why can't you just go in?" Goby asked.

"There are a bunch of populars in there." Gerald, the last friend, said, "We decided it wouldn't be a good idea to go in there. They probably wouldn't be very happy if a bunch of nobodys like us came in."

"Say it, ya little nerd!" They heard someone yell from around the corner.

The four boys slowly approached the corner to see who it was.

Jermain peered around the corner, putting out a hand to tell his friends to stay back. He turned to them, "It's just some bullies pickin' on a kid." He whispered.

"Who's the kid?" Gerald asked.

Jermain looked around the corner again, "Can't tell."

"Why not? We're your friends. You can trust us." Samion said.

Gerald thumped him in the head, "He means he can't see who it is, dummy!"

"Ohhhh." Samion said.

"Say it dweeb, or I'm gonna punch your face in!" The bully yelled.

"The kid's refusing to say whatever that bully wants him to say. This isn't going to end well." Jermain said. Then, he jumped back with a frightened look on his face.

"What is it?" Goby asked.

"That kid's gettin' a beatin'." Jermain said.

"Aww. I feel bad for him." Samion said.

"Wanna intervene?" Goby asked.

"No way!" Gerald said, "We gon' get mashed like them tatoes that are stuck in yo hair."

Goby wiped some of the 'tatoes' out of his hair, "If that was you out there gettin' beat on, would you want us to come save you?"

"Not if it meant that you guys were gon' get squashed like road kill!"

"Well, that kid is gonna end up bein' road kill if someone don't help him." Jermain said.

Goby and Samion nodded in agreement.

"Ok! We'll help him!" Gerald finally gave in.

The four boys rounded the corner.

"Hey you!" Goby yelled.

The bullies diverted their attention to them for a second.

"Leave that kid alone!"

One of the bullies had the kid's shirt balled his fist, and had his other arm raised as if he was about to punch. They could see the kid better now. He had fiery red hair, and had a black eye and a busted lip from the bullies beating on him. His bright green eyes pleaded for help, yet he shook his head feverishly, as if warning his saviors that they shouldn't be doing this.

"What did you just say?" The bully that had the kid said.

"I said, leave. him. alone." Goby repeated.

The bully threw the kid on the ground, and stood to his full height. The kid groaned with pain.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The bully asked.

"I'm talking to a big curly headed freak. That's who I'm talking to." Goby said, referring to the bully's curly hair.

The bully stormed over to them, and lifted Goby high in the air by his shirt, "Who you calling a freak, freak?!"

"Leave him alone!" Samion yelled, attacking the bully, shoving his legs right out from under him. He dropped Goby and fell hard to the floor.

The other bullies began attacking them. Luckily, the boys were faster than them. They dodged the bully's attacks easily.

"Nipple twist!" Samion yelled, doing exactly what he said to one of the bullies.

Gerald just ran around, screaming, while being chased by another bully. Jermain jumped up onto one of their backs, and put him in a head lock. The leader bully swung his fist at Goby, but he ducked. Then, he kneed the bully right in 'that area'. The bully fell to the ground in pain.

The bullies scrambled away in defeat.

"Yeah! That's right!" Gerald yelled to them.

"Yeah! Run like the little babies that you are!" Samion yelled.

Goby went over to the kid who had been sitting there on the floor watching the whole thing. He put his hand out to help him up, "You alright?"

The kid nodded, and cautiously grabbed onto Goby's hand. Goby pulled him to his feet.

"What's your name, kid?" Jermain asked.

The kid looked at each of them, and then decided to tell them his name, "Nonny. My name is Nonny."

**Author's Note: And, we have the first pair of guppies to be friends once again. Who will become friends next? What are the bullies going to do next? Will Samion ever get the green beans out of his pants? Why am I asking all of these questions? I don't know! Tune in next time figure out! Why am I saying this? This isn't TV! Why did I say that? Why am I still asking questions? Has the world gone mad?! I don't know!... I'm just going to shut up now. See ya next chapter! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a **_**serious **_**case of writer's block. It was AWFUL! But, luckily I got things figured out. So, enjoy!**

"These yo' glasses?" Jermain asked, picking up the glasses from the floor.

Nonny nodded. Jermain handed them to him.

"We should probably get you to the nurse." Goby said, "That black eye really looks like it needs some ice. And, your lip doesn't look like it's going to stop bleeding anytime soon."

"When did you become a doctor, Mister Fancy Pants?" Gerald asked.

"Isn't his dad a doctor?" Samion asked.

"My dad is a marine biologist, thank you very much." Goby corrected. He turned to Nonny, "Let's get you to the nurse."

…

"Is it serious, doc?" Samion asked.

The nurse looked at him like he was crazy, "He's fine, nothing a little ice won't fix. But, the black eye is pretty bad. How did this happen, anyway?"

"He got in a fight with Jack M. Crazyfish!" Samion yelled.

Jermain elbowed Samion in the side, "No! He got beat up by a bunch a' bullies."

"But! We very heroically saved him!" Gerald said.

"Yeah, _we _did. You just ran around screaming the entire time." Jermain said.

"You should report this to the principal. This is a very serious situation, and whoever is responsible for doing this horrible thing needs to be punished." The nurse said, cleaning the blood from Nonny's face that had dripped down from his lip and nose.

"We don't know their names." Goby said.

"You could describe them." She suggested.

"Well," Samion began, "He was really tall, with a little green hat, and a handle-bar mustache and-"

"Samion!" Goby, Jermain, and Gerald yelled in unison.

So, the nurse did all that she could do for Nonny, then handed him an icepack for his eye, "You might not want to wear your glasses for the rest of the day." She suggested.

He nodded, and the five boys left the nurse's office.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Jermain asked.

Nonny shook his head, "Not around people I'm not use to." His voice was quiet, and very monotone.

"So, are we going to tell the principal about this?" Goby asked.

"Dude!" Gerald said, "You _never _tell on a bully! They'll know that it was us who told, and then, we'd get the beatin' of a lifetime!"

Goby rolled his eyes, "It's not _telling _on them, it's _reporting_ them. There's a difference. If we report them, and they try to beat on us for it, then we report them again. If they keep on getting in trouble for the things that they do, they're hopefully going to stop picking on us."

"But, they don't ever pick on _us_. They pick on _him_." Jermain said, pointing to Nonny.

"Well, then they'll stop picking on him." Goby corrected himself, "They're not use to people standing up to them. Everyone is too afraid to stand up to them. They get use to things being like that, and then when someone actually decides to stand up to them, they don't know how to react. That's just how bullies work."

"So… Are we going to 'report' them?" Jermain asked, using air quotes around 'report'.

Goby nodded, "It would be the right thing to do."

So, they headed off to the principal's office to report the bullies.

…

"So, I see that your first day of high school went well." Darrick said sarcastically as they walked through the front door of their 'home'.

"Leave him alone." Bonnie said, "He's had a rough day."

"Woah!" Teddy, one of the little kids who 'lived' there, exclaimed, "What happened to your face, Nonny?"

"If you don't shut up, then I'm gonna make _your _face look like that." Darrick said to Teddy.

Bonnie slapped him in the arm, "Stop saying stuff like that."

They heard a gasp, "Nonny, what happened?" The young woman approached them, worry in her eyes.

Nonny shrugged, "Nothing. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" The woman asked, "Sweetie, you have a black eye; that is a big deal. What happened?"

"He got in a fight." Darrick said, walking towards the stairs.

"A fight?!" The woman exclaimed.

"It wasn't a fight." Bonnie said, "He got beat up by some bullies today."

The woman looked at Nonny, "Who did this to you?"

"The same guys who always do this to me. You don't have to overreact every time this happens, Claire." Nonny said in a quiet voice.

"I'm not overreacting." The woman, A.K.A. Claire, said, "This needs to stop. I can't have you coming home with bruises and busted lips all the time. I can't just watch you be in pain all the time."

He bowed his head, not knowing what to say next.

"Go get some rest. We have a nice couple coming over later to look at the kids, and I think this one might be a success." She said.

He headed upstairs to the attic where Bonnie and Darrick were. The attic is where the three of them practically lived. Whenever they weren't working, that's where they were. They also slept up there. The attic was very big, and there was plenty of room for at least 15 people to live there. But, it was just the three of them, so they had a lot of space. They each had their own room up there, considering most of the bedrooms up there were uninhabited. There was only one window up there, and most of the time they kept it open and let the breeze from outside drift throughout the attic. If you looked out the window, there was a nice view of the street, and of the sign that was in their front yard that read, 'The McFarland Orphanage'.

"Why do people even come here to look at those stupid kids?" Darrick asked, while walking around the attic eating a bag of Doritos, "There are only, like, eight kids, and all of them are little devil children. Whenever someone comes here, looking to adopt a kid, they always end up walking out of here with a look on their face that says 'I never want to see another child again'."

"Maybe the couple that's coming over tonight wants to adopt a devil child." Bonnie said.

"When was the last time someone got adopted here?" Darrick asked.

"I think you were seven and I was eight." Bonnie said, "Because I know that it was before Nonny came here."

"Yeah," Darrick agreed, "I think he came a year after the last kid got adopted."

"No one has been adopted in the time that I've been here." Nonny agreed.

"That means no one's been adopted for ten years." Bonnie said.

The thing is, the three of them weren't up for adoption. Only children six years old and under were up for adoption. The three came to the orphanage when they were young enough, but they were never adopted. That's when Mr. McFarland, the owner of the orphanage, stuck the three of them in the attic, and put them to work, without pay. They work alongside Claire, who is Mr. McFarland's daughter. She was still very young, 27 years old to be exact, yet she practically raised all of the younger kids who were there. Claire wasn't paid, either.

The youngest kid who was up for adoption was merely two years old. The oldest was five. There were only eight children up for adoption at the time. Bonnie, Darrick, and Nonny were all very close to each other. They felt as if they were siblings. While at school, they referred to each other as brothers and sister, even though they weren't. Bonnie was the oldest of the three, being 18. She had graduated high school the year before. Darrick was 17, and he was a senior. Nonny was quite younger than them, being 14 and a freshman. No one really knew why they had never been adopted. When they were young enough to be adopted, that place was full children. Kids were being adopted every day, and new kids were coming in every day. Through all of that, the three of them were never adopted.

When seven o'clock rolled around, they could hear Claire yell up the stairs, "The clients should be here any minute!"

So, they headed downstairs to help get the kids ready. They brought the eight children into the wait room. No, not the waiting room, the wait room. In there, they would sit the kids down and make them calm down for their 'interview' with the clients, and they would wait. Hens the name, 'wait room'.

"Ok." Claire said walking into the room, "They're here. But, they have no idea what kind of kid they want. They say that they want to talk to all of them, so we're going to let them. I'm going to need you guys to help me keep the clients entertained while I'm not in the room. We want to leave a good impression on them so that they'll be more tempted to adopt. Nonny, why don't you go in there and talk to them until I get the first kid in there.

He nodded and headed for the interview room. He opened the door to the interview room. Inside, was this nice looking couple who he assumed was the clients.

They stopped in the middle of their conversation and looked at him. The woman smiled at him, "Hello!"

"Hello." He said back. He sat down in the chair across the table from them. Whenever clients would come to the orphanage, Claire would always send him in to talk to them. He figured it was because he always appeared sad when he really wasn't. She wanted the client to think that if a child isn't adopted then they're going to end up being sad all the time. He knew that people always thought he was upset, and that was because he never really smiled or talked. He wasn't really sure why he never smiled, but it wasn't because he was sad. Smiling just didn't come as naturally to him as it did to other people.

"How are you?" The man asked.

"I'm good." Nonny said. He always tried talking as much as he could around clients.

"I'm Marissa and this is my husband Thomas." The woman, Marissa, introduced them.

"I'm Nonny." He introduced himself.

Marissa smiled, "That's a unique name."

Thomas nodded in agreement, "Yes. It's a very unique name. I would've never thought of that."

Nonny looked down, "Most of the time, people say it's 'weird' or 'stupid', but 'unique' works, too."

"It's not weird." Marissa said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, how old are you?" Thomas asked.

"Fourteen." Nonny answered.

"What happened to your eye?" Marissa asked.

Nonny shook his head, "it's nothing. It was just… something at school."

"You get good grades?" Thomas asked, while on the topic of school.

"4.0 grade point average." He answered.

"You must've worked really hard for that." Marissa said.

Nonny shook his again, "No, not really."

Claire walked into the room, "Sorry for keeping you waiting. I'll send the first kid in in just a moment-"

"There'll be no need for that." Marissa said.

Claire raised an eyebrow at them, "Why not?"

Marissa and Thomas looked at each other as though they were having a quick conversation with their eyes. They looked back at Claire, "We want to adopt Nonny."


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me?" Claire asked.

"We'd like to adopt Nonny." Thomas repeated his wife's words.

"Uh… I'm sorry, but he's not up for adoption." Claire said. She stood him up, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why not? I thought that's why he was in here." Marissa said.

Claire laughed, but it was obviously fake, "Oh. You must be mistaken. You see, this orphanage only allows children under 6 years old to be adopted. He just came in here to talk to you until I get the children in here."

Marissa shook her head, "But… the pamphlet you gave us says that we can adopt any child that we interview in here."

"Uhh…" Claire started, "Umm… well, he's not a child. He's four_teen_. That means he's a teenager, not a child." She fake laughed nervously.

Marissa and Thomas looked at her like she was crazy.

Claire sighed, "Can you excuse us for a second?" She walked out into the hallway, and Nonny followed.

"Listen." She said in a calm voice, "I'm sorry about that. It's just that… I'm not sure if I'm ready for you to go. I've known you for so long, and you're like a son to me."

He looked down at the floor.

"I mean…" She started, "Ok, let me restart. Nonny, do you remember coming here for the first time?"

He shook his head.

"Do you remember anything from before you came here?" She asked.

He shook his head, 'Not really… But sometimes… I get slight memories of my mom… you know, my biological mom."

"What about her do you remember?" She asked.

"I remember… I remember…"

Claire waited for an answer.

"I… I don't remember."

She gently lifted his chin so that he met her eyes, "Do you want this?"

He gave her a puzzled look.

"Do you want to be adopted?" She asked.

He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"It's ok if you do. You don't have to worry about what I want. It's what _you _want." She said, "Do you want this?"

He nodded, still not meeting her gaze. A tear rolled down his cheek, "I've always wanted to be adopted… but… This place is all I've ever known… Well, all I remember. I'm not sure if I want to leave…"

"A chance like this isn't going to come around for a long time. But I don't think you have a very long time to think about his." She said, "You're going to have to make a decision."

Finally, he looked her in the eyes, "Ok."

_About an hour later…_

"We wanted to thank you again for giving us this opportunity." Thomas said as he opened their car door.

"No, thank you." Claire said.

Nonny came up behind her, dragging his suitcase along behind him.

Without saying anything, Claire wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm gonna miss you."

He nodded, "I'm gonna miss you, too."

Bonnie and Darrick came up behind them, "So, this is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup." Darrick said, "The little loser is finally gonna get a life."

Bonnie elbowed him.

"I was kidding!" He exclaimed.

Nonny and Claire released their hug. Bonnie then wrapped him in a big hug, "You call, ok?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, you little punk, you better call." Darrick said. He threw his arms around both of them.

They released their hug. Bonnie wiped a tear from Nonny's cheek, "It's going to be ok." She whispered.

Nonny walked toward his new family. He turned to Claire, Bonnie, and Darrick, "Thank you. For everything."

They nodded, smiling. They waved goodbye.

"Don't worry; we'll take good care of him." Marissa assured them.

"I trust that you will." Claire said, "That's my baby you got there, I wouldn't let anyone who wasn't trustworthy have him."

Nonny waved to them one last time before getting into the back seat of the car. As Thomas shut the door behind him, and the car pulled away, he looked out the back window at the waving people behind him. He waved back, and sat all the way down in his seat.

"We have a daughter at home." Marissa said, "She's always wanted a sibling. We told her that we were going to adopt a baby or a toddler, but that's not really what happened."

"She's really going to be surprised." Thomas said.

…

Deema stared at herself in the mirror. She stared at the crazy mess of blonde that she called her hair. It had been short through most of what she could remember of her childhood, but she decided to grow it out to see if that would calm down the curls a bit. Yeah… it didn't work. Her curls were still pretty much untamable. She had tried straightening her hair before, but it didn't exactly work like she had planned it to. So, most of the time she just kept it in a ponytail.

The thing was, everyone else _loved_ her hair. They all said that it was beautiful, and that amazing curls like hers didn't come around very often. She always bragged about her hair, acting as if she thought it was better than everyone else's, but on the inside, she hated it. Sometimes, she had the urge to just shave it all off. She figured being bald would be better than looking like a curly monster threw up on her head.

When she grew bored of staring at her reflection, she threw her hair up in a ponytail and headed towards the kitchen to get a quick snack.

"Deema, we're home!" She could hear her mother yell from the front door.

She immediately slammed the refrigerator door shut and ran towards the front door. Her mother stopped her before she could make it there.

"Where's the baby?! I wanna see it!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. She knew that she looked and sounded childish, but she was really excited.

"About that." Her mother said.

"You didn't get a baby?" Deema asked, suddenly upset. After being an only child her entire life, she really wanted a sibling.

"Uhh… not exactly." Her mother said.

"So, you got a toddler?" Deema asked.

Her mom shook her head, "A little older…"

Deema put her hands on her hips, "Please don't tell me you adopted a 30 year old man."

Her mother laughed, "No, not that old." She turned in the direction of the front door, "Thomas, honey, you can bring him in now!"

Deema looked to see her father entering the room… but he wasn't alone.

"What is _that_?" She asked.

"Deema, meet your new brother." Her father said. He turned to the boy he was standing with, "Nonny, meet your new sister."

"So, you brought me a ginger?" Deema asked, referring to his red hair.

Her mother scowled at her.

"Come on, talk to each other." Her father said, gently pushing Nonny towards her.

"_Does _it talk?" Deema asked, poking him in the forehead.

"Yes, _he_ does. He's just shy." Her mother said.

"He couldn't tell me that?" Deema asked.

"Why don't you guys just sit down and get to know each other a little bit, and we'll give you some time to do that." Her mom said. They took them into the living room and sat both of them down on the couch. Then, the two parents left the room.

"So… I guess I have to talk to you now." Deema said.

He didn't say anything.

"Are you sure you can talk?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Ok, then. Say something." She said.

"Something." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Something." He said a little louder.

"Ok, smart aleck." She said.

He looked away from her.

She smiled, "I like smart alecks."

He looked at her.

"You know." She said, "I was expecting a baby brother or sister. And when I saw you, I wasn't exactly happy. But, having a brother that can already talk and walk, and is already potty trained is probably a lot better… probably."

He nodded.

"Wait…" She said, "You are potty trained, aren't you?"

He nodded, giving her a slight smile.

She laughed, "That's what I thought."

That was the start of a beautiful friendship… or siblinghood… or whatever you'd call it.

**Author's Note: Bet ya didn't expect **_**that **_**to happen. Or maybe you did. I could never know. So, anyways, thanks for all the awesome reviews! Feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Get ready to see some MollyxGil in the upcoming chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. I don't really have a good excuse as to why I haven't. Anyway, this chapter is a little long, so… yeah.**

"Can I have everyone's attention?!" Blake tried yelling over the loudness of the cafeteria. When no one responded, she stood up on a table, "Can I have everyone's attention?!" She repeated, even louder this time. No one responded.

"YO! PEOPLE! SHUT YOUR MOUTH HOLES AND LISTEN FOR A SECOND!" One of the guy followers yelled. The cafeteria fell silent. All eyes were on them.

Blake smiled, "Ok, people. You all know me. Anyone who doesn't is stupid. I'm talking to all of you losers to tell you that I'm having an end of summer party at my house tomorrow night! And unfortunately, all of you are invited. I'm going to send an invite on Facebook to all of you. And if you don't have a Facebook, then make one. If you don't have internet, then get the info from a friend. If you don't have any friends, then it's your loss. I expect _all_ of you to come. That's all I wanted to tell you. So, carry on with what you were doing. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was stupid." She then got off of the table and sat back down. Everyone went back to their own conversations.

"Why does she want all of 'us losers' to come to her party?" Abbi asked, using air quotes around 'us losers'.

"Because," Lucy said, "She wants to look like the most popular person, so she's willing to have people like us at her parties so that she looks more popular than she really is."

"So, are we going to go to it?" Molly asked.

"Heck yeah!" Lucy exclaimed, "Getting invited to a popular party isn't going to happen every day! Of course we're going!"

"What if no one else shows up?" Abbi asked.

"Everyone is going to show up to this party." Lucy said, "Trust me."

…

"Is having an 'end of summer' party really necessary?" Mathew asked.

"Of course it is." Blake said, "I had a summer kickoff party in May. Don't you remember?"

Gil rubbed his temples, "Yes, we all remember."

"Do you have a head ache?" One of the girl followers asked.

"The thought of that kickoff party gave it to me." He said.

"That party was pretty head ache worthy." A follower guy said.

"You're coming to this party, even if it does give you a headache." Blake said.

"What's the point of this party, anyway?" Mathew asked, "I mean, we like summer, so why would we celebrate the end of it?"

Blake shook her head, "It's not celebrating the end of it. It's like a going away party, but for summer."

"Yeah," One of her female followers agreed, "summer is just going away for a while, but it's going to come back."

"Who said you could talk?" Blake asked in a harsh tone.

The girl pretended to zip her lips to signal that she wasn't going to say anything else.

"That's what I thought." Blake said.

"Has anyone seen Kyle?" Gil asked, "He said he wanted to tell me something, but I haven't seen him."

"I saw him yesterday. Does that count?" Mathew asked.

Gil shook his head, "No."

Blake stood up, "Come on, girls." She snapped her fingers and her followers followed her. The four girls walked away.

_That night…_

"Mum! I'm home!"

"Okay! I'm in my office if you need me!"

Gil walked through the house and into his mother's office, "Actually, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" The woman asked with her thick British accent. She set down her pencil.

"There's this party tomorrow, and I was wandering if I could go." He said.

She nodded, "Sure. Why not? Where is it?"

"He rolled his eyes and plopped down in a chair, "Blake's house."

His mother made a face, "I thought you didn't like her. Why do you want to go to her party?"

"Because, if I don't, then she's going to get angry, and convince Kyle to kick me out of the group." Gil said.

His mother put a gentle hand on his cheek, "Darling, why are you friends with those people if they treat you like this?"

"If I'm not friends with _them_, then I won't have _anyone_." He said, "They may be horrible friends, but they're all I have."

"I'm sure there are tons of people that would like to be friends with you." His mother reassured him.

"Not really. " He said, "Kyle hasn't exactly given me a good reputation."

"I'm sure there's someone out there who cares about _you_, and not your reputation." She said. She kissed her son on the forehead, "Run along, now. I have to finish this design by tomorrow, and I still have a _lot _to work on."

He got up and walked out of his mother's office. With her being a fashion designer, she was always busy. That's the reason why she still had her British accent, even though she had lived in America for so long. She spent most of her time by herself, designing, so the people she worked with's American accents didn't rub off on her. The same with Gil; he spent more time with his mom than anyone else, so he was able to maintain his accent.

_About 24 hours later…_

"Should I wear the party dress, or the tank top and shorts?" Abbi asked, holding up a navy blue dress.

"I say go with the tank top." Lucy said, lazily lying on Molly's bed, "It'll be more comfortable and convenient."

"Really?" Abbi asked, "I thought that Chase would like the dress better, but…"

"Who cares what Chase thinks?" Lucy asked, "If he doesn't like what you wear, then that's his problem."

Abbi nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to go with the dress."

Lucy made a face, "Did you not hear a word that I just said?"

Abbi ran off to go get changed.

"Apparently not." Molly said, walking into the room.

"What are you gonna wear?" Lucy asked her.

Molly shrugged, "This." She gestured at the outfit that she was already wearing.

Lucy shook her head, "No no no. You cannot wear _that _to your first popular party."

Molly looked down at her outfit, "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything." Lucy said, "It's too bland. It doesn't scream 'PARTY!'."

"If you have screaming clothes, then you have a serious problem." Molly joked.

Lucy got up and started looking through Molly's closet, "Nope. No. Nu uh. No way. Why do you even have this?"

"Can you stop insulting my clothing, and pick an outfit for yourself?" Molly asked.

"I already have an outfit." Lucy said, still looking through Molly's closet.

"It better not be the one you're wearing, because it doesn't scream 'PARTY!'." Molly mimicked her friend's words.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Lucy said sarcastically. She gasped, "This is perfect." She pulled a sparkly silver tank top out of the closet.

"Are you sure about that? It was a hand-me-down from my aunt, and I've only worn it once." Molly asked.

"I'm sure. It's perfect for a party like this." Lucy handed the shirt to Molly.

Abbi came out of the bathroom. She twirled in her dress, "What do you think?"

"On second thought," Lucy said, "the dress probably was a better idea. Chase will be able to get it off easier…"

"Lucy." Molly scolded her. Molly turned to Abbi, "You look beautiful."

Abbi nodded, "You think Chase will think so?"

Molly nodded, covering Lucy mouth so she wouldn't add a smart aleck comment.

Lucy removed Molly's hand from her mouth, "Let's finish getting ready so we can get to this party!"

…

The upbeat music pounded in Oona's ears as she and her friends walked through the party.

"Well, this is lame." Kaitlyn said in disgust.

"I think it's fun!" Oona said happily.

"Well, then you obviously have no taste in parties." Kaitlyn said.

"Come on, let's go dance!" Oona urged cheerfully.

"Ew. I don't dance." Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I'll dance with you, Oona." Lizzy said. The two of them ran off to the dance floor, leaving Kaitlyn by herself.

"Maybe we can find Chase to come dance with us." Oona suggested.

"Did Chase even come?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm pretty sure he did." Oona said, looking around for her boyfriend.

"We'll ask him to dance with us if we run into him." Lizzy said.

"Ok!' Oona agreed cheerfully.

As the two of them left, Kaitlyn headed for the bathroom. The house was really big, but she'd been there before. There were a lot of people at the party, but most of them were downstairs and outside. The upstairs was mostly empty of people. As she walked towards the bathroom, she could hear voices coming from around the corner. One of them sounded really familiar. She peered around the corner. There was a guy with shaggy brown hair.

"Chase…?" Kaitlyn whispered to herself.

Chase was standing in front of a girl with brownish-red hair, who was wearing a navy blue dress. She was leaning against the wall.

Chase began stroking her hair, and whispering sweet nothings in the girl's ear. She giggled at some of the things he said. Then, he placed his lips on hers, locking them in a kiss.

Kaitlyn smiled mischievously. She began walking away, "This outta be good."

She approached the dance floor. She tapped Oona on the shoulder.

Oona turned to her, "Yes, Kaitlyn?"

"Would you mind helping me find the bathroom? This house is really big." Kaitlyn asked.

Oona smiled, "Sure!" She turned to Lizzy, "We'll be right back."

Oona and Kaitlyn walked off together. They headed upstairs, "I'm pretty sure it's this way, but I'm not sure." Kaitlyn lied.

"This house _is _really big." Oona said.

Kaitlyn stopped Oona in her tracks, "Do you hear those voices?"

Oona nodded.

"You should go see who it is." Kaitlyn said.

"Ok?" Oona said. She peered around the corner, and then looked back at Kaitlyn, "It's just a couple kissing. I don't want to bother them."

"Look closer." Kaitlyn said.

Oona gave her an odd look, then peered around the corner. She gasped when she saw who it was, "Chase?!"

Chase jumped, "Oh! Hey, Oona! I didn't expect to see _you _here." He said nervously.

"Who is this?!" Oona asked furiously.

"Uhh, what's going on?" The girl he had just been kissing asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Oona exclaimed.

"I can explain!" Chase said nervously.

"You can explain why you were kissing another girl?!" Oona exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked "He's _my_ boyfriend."

"No! He's _my _boyfriend!" Oona began raising her voice, which was a first for her.

"_No,_" The girl said, "He gave me this necklace, _see_?" She held up a necklace that was around her neck.

Oona gasped. Her hand flew to her own neck where she wore the same exact necklace, "Why are you wearing my necklace?!"

"This is my necklace!" The girl exclaimed, "Chase, what's going on?!"

"Uhh Abbi, I can explain." He said.

"Then explain!" The girl, Abbi, yelled.

"Uhm… Uh…" He started.

"That's what I thought." Oona said, tears streaming down her face, "I should've never trusted you."

"Oona, baby, I'm sorry-"He began to say.

"No!" She interrupted, "You're not sorry! And for that, _we're done_!" She ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it at him. She stormed off, wiping the tears from her face.

Kaitlyn smirked, and followed behind Oona.

Chase turned to Abbi, "At least I still have you."

A single tear slipped down Abbi's cheek, "No. No you don't." She ripped the necklace from her own neck, "We're finished." She also stormed off, leaving Chase by himself. He went straight from having two girlfriends, to having none.

**Author's Note: Did anyone notice that Oona and Abbi had the same boyfriend before this chapter? I wasn't sure if the hints I was dropping earlier on in the story made much of a difference. So, the party continues in the next chapter! **_**That's **_**when I'm going to start some MollyxGil action. Afterwards, now that Oona is single, you're going to start seeing some OonaxNonny action. See ya then!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you seen Abbi?" Molly asked Lucy as they left the dance floor to get something to drink (Something nonalcoholic, of course).

"When we got here, she ran off with Chase. That was the last time I saw her." Lucy answered.

"Me too." Molly agreed.

"I'm surprised so many people are here." Lucy said, completely changing the subject, "There's got to be at least 500 people. I didn't think everyone would actually show up."

"Me neither." Molly agreed.

They had to practically tell so that they could hear each other over the blaring music.

Just then, Molly could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and looked to see who it was. Abbi's came across the screen along with her contact photo.

"Abbi's calling me." She told Lucy. She answered the call, "Hello?"

She could hear intense sobbing on the other end.

"Abbi? What's wrong?" She asked.

Abbi tried saying something, but Molly couldn't understand her through her sobbing.

"What happened? Where are you?" She asked.

"What happened?" Lucy asked Molly.

Molly put up her finger signaling for Lucy to hold on.

Abbi continued to sob, but managed to answer Molly's question, "Bathroom."

"Ok, we'll be right there." Molly told her in a calming voice.

Then, Abbi hung up.

"Is she ok?" Lucy asked.

Molly shrugged, "I don't know, but she said she's in the bathroom."

"Uhh… I don't know about you, but I don't really want to help her with her bathroom problems." Lucy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"She's not having bathroom problems! Come on, let's go find her." Molly said, and Lucy followed along behind her.

They searched the downstairs for a bathroom, but when they found one, Abbi wasn't there, so they looked upstairs. They walked down an empty hallway, and rounded a corner.

"Hold on a sec." Lucy said. She bent down and picked up something from the ground, "It's Abbi's necklace."

A puzzled look cam over Molly's face, "But why are there two of them?"

Lucy shrugged, "We better find her."

They headed down the hallway. There weren't many doors in the hallway, but most of them they looked into were bedrooms, plus a closet or two. They reached the end of the hallway.

Lucy knocked on the last door, "Abbi, are you in there?"

They heard the door unlock, and they stepped away from the door. The door opened, and there stood Abbi. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks had tears flowing down them. She turned around and sat on the floor on the other end of the big bathroom.

Molly and Lucy followed her. Lucy shut the door behind them.

"What happened?" Molly asked, sitting on the floor next to Abbi. Lucy sat on Abbi's other side.

"Ch-chase…" Abbi said, sobbing into her hands.

Molly wrapped her arms around her friend.

"He dumped you, didn't he?" Lucy asked.

Abbi shook her head, "No. H-he…"

"He what?" Molly asked.

"He… He cheated on me." Abbi continued sobbing into Molly's shoulder.

"That little son of a barrel!" Lucy yelled, standing up.

"Son of a _what_?" Molly asked.

"Nevermind!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ok?" Molly said, "Abbi, what do you mean 'he cheated on you'?"

"He had another girlfriend all along." Abbi said, wiping the tears from her face, "He never really cared about me! He didn't care about her, either, because she didn't seem to know about it either!"

"Who was it?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know her name, but I think she's a 2nd class." Abbi said, "She seemed even more devastated then me."

"Chase is no good." Molly reassured her friend, "He may have cheated on you, but he also cheated himself. He's missing out on an amazing girl who he doesn't deserve. He made a bad choice, and that's his fault."

Abbi looked at Molly and smiled, "Thank you."

They wrapped each other in a hug.

"You're an amazing friend."

…

"How do you like the party so far?" Blake asked as she came up to the other populars.

"A bunch of nobodys are on the dance floor." Kyle said.

"Tell them to beat it." Blake suggested.

"I'm not talking to them." Kyle said.

"Well, anyway," Blake said, "Have any of you tried out the karaoke?"

"Karaoke is for losers." Mathew said.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked.

"I mean, karaoke is for… _not _losers!" He corrected nervously.

Blake nodded, "That's what I thought."

"There've been a lot of people go up there." Gil said.

"Yeah, and all of them stink at singing." Kyle said.

"Like you could do any better." Blake said.

"I could." Kyle said matter-of-factly, "But I don't sing."

"I do." Blake said, "And I'm probably _way_ better than everyone that's at this party."

"There's gotta be _someone _in here that's better than you." Gil said.

"_What _did you just say?" Blake asked.

"I said there's got to be someone at this par-" He started.

"I know what you said!" Blake interrupted, "Are you trying to say that you're a better singer than me?"

He shook his head, "No! That's not what I'm saying! I-I can't sing! I _don't _sing." He laughed nervously, "I'm sure you're the best singer in the entire school!"

"Are you challenging me?" She asked.

He shook his head feverishly, "No! I'm not!"

"Then go up there and sing!" She demanded him.

The guys tried not to laugh.

"_What?!_"

"Go up there and sing! Prove that I'm better than you." She repeated.

He looked around at his friends for help. They were still trying not to laugh. He turned back to Blake, "What's the point in that?"

"Do it!" She yelled.

"Ok ,ok." He said, standing up, "I'll do it."

He began walking towards the stage. He turned back to his friends. The air pushed him foreword. He looked up to the stage. It was a portable stage that obviously wasn't always there. There was no one up there at the moment. He approached the DJ.

"Um…" He began.

"Hey party people!" The DJ yelled into a microphone, "Now it is time for a duet round!"

The crowd cheered.

"This round will have a boy/girl duet! And, I'm going to be randomly choosing both of them from the crowd!"

They cheered once again.

"First, I'm going to need a man for this duet." He pointed his finger in the air and scanned the crowd with it, "I choose… YOU!"

Gil found the DJ's finger pointing right in his face.

"Me?" He asked.

The DJ nodded, "Yes, you! Come on up here!"

Gil climbed up on the stage. '_At least I don't have to sing alone.'_ He thought.

The DJ handed him a microphone, "What's your name young man?"

"Uhh… Gil." He said into his microphone.

"Ok then!" The DJ said, "I'm gonna need a lucky lady to come up here and sing with Uhh Gil."

The crowd laughed. Gil could feel himself blushing.

The DJ scanned the crowd with his finger, "I choose… YOU!"

A spotlight landed on a girl who was standing near the stage.

"Come on up here little lady!"

The girl walked up onto the stage.

The DJ handed her a mic, "And what's your name?"

"Molly." The girl said into her microphone. She flipped her light brown hair off of her shoulder. She didn't seem nervous at all. But Gil was a nervous wreck. He did _not _like being in front of large audiences.

"Let's get this duet started!" The DJ exclaimed, "Remember: The pink letters are for Molly, the blue letters are for Gil, and the white letters are for both of you."

Slow piano music began playing, and the song title, 'Just Give Me a Reason' came across the multiple karaoke screens.

Molly turned to Gil and smiled, "Good luck." She did not say it into her microphone.

"I'm going to need it." He said.

The pink words, 'Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart, and I, your willing victim' came across the screens. Molly didn't seem to need to look at the words, she apparently already knew them. As she sang, her angelic voice drifted out of the speakers. Right then, something clicked inside of Gil. He suddenly felt something inside of him that he's never felt before. His insides were tingling, and his chest was heating up. He started feeling a bit light headed. His hands began shaking, and he felt as if his legs couldn't support his weight any longer. He found himself not able to look at her. He wandered why he was feeling this way.

She had an _amazing _voice. He found it mesmerizing. He'd never heard anything like it before, yet her voice just sounded _so _familiar. There was something about it that was very familiar to him; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

She seemed to sing forever. He felt as if time was in slow motion and that angelic voice of hers would never stop flowing out of her mouth. She sang as if performing was an everyday thing for her. Gil tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes on the lyrics. She was beautiful. He didn't recognize her from school. But, then again, he didn't recognize most people from his school. Kyle had his brain trained to block out other people that 'weren't important'. But Gil felt as if this girl, Molly, _was _important… he just didn't know why.

It seemed like forever until some blue lyrics came onto the screen. They were, 'I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine.' Then, there were the pink words 'Oh, we had everything' in parentheses. Gil had heard the song enough times to be able to sing along, but he had to keep his eyes on the screen because he didn't know the lyrics very well. He was surprised when he started singing that he actually sounded good. At first he sang kind of quiet, but then got louder as he built up the courage.

The white words, 'There's nothin' more than empty sheets between our love. Our love. Oh, our love, our love' came across the screen. They both sang this party together in harmony, and boy, did they sound amazing. Their voices blended perfectly, as if the two were made to sing together. The harmonizing sound of their voices together gave him an odd sense of déjà vu. He felt as if he'd sang with her before, but he knew he hadn't. Or had he? If he did, he didn't remember.

After that, they sang most of the chorus together. She kept on raising her voice and singing louder than him, but he was pretty sure she was supposed to do that. He knew that there were parts of the song where Pink sang louder than Nate Ruess, and parts where Nate sang louder than Pink.

He had his own mini solo where the lyrics were, 'I never stopped. You're still written in the scars on my heart'. They sang a line or two together, then came the bridge. They sang back and forth, starting with her:

"Oh, tear ducts and rust."

"I'll fix it for us."

"We're collecting dust, but our love's enough."

"You're holding it in."

"You're pouring a drink."

This is where it started getting intense. They faced each other, standing pretty close. Gil felt as if he didn't need to look at the lyrics anymore.

"No, nothing is as ba-ad a-as i-it seems-" He sang, and with every word going up a note, and getting louder with every syllable.

"We'll come clean!" Molly sang even louder, turning away from him as she did.

They sang the chorus, and she faced him once again. She finished off the song by repeating the last line of the chorus several times, and the song ended with the same slow piano music that it started with. Then, their duet was over.

They stared into each other's eyes as the crowd cheered for them. And, without saying another word, she handed her microphone to the DJ and walked off the stage, leaving Gil up there on the stage by himself, as if nothing had ever happened.

**Author's Note: Writing music in a story is SOOOO hard! But, I got through it. When I was describing what Gil was feeling when Molly started singing was exactly what I fell like when I'm around my crush. So, I had firsthand experience while writing this. Here's the link for the song 'Just Give Me a Reason', in case you didn't know what it sounds like: watch?v=pgEFfZOV9GQ**

**In case it doesn't show up as a link, then just copy and paste it into the web address thingy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated all weekend. On Saturday, I had to help my grandma move into her new house, and today, I went on a trip with my friend, so I haven't really had much time to write. So, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Did you have fun not being at the party on Friday?" Gerald asked Nonny as the five boys walked down the hallway.

"I was busy; I couldn't go." Nonny said in a quiet voice. He wasn't quite used to his new friends quite yet, so he still didn't talk around them very much.

"What could you possibly have been doing that made you not be able to go to the party?" Gerald asked him again.

"…Important things…"

"What's more important than partying?" Samion asked.

"Leave him alone guys." Goby said, "If you didn't go to a party because you busy with important things, would you want me to hack you about it?"

Jermain shrugged, "Sure."

Just then, Deema ran up to them, "Hey Nonners, can you hold my phone during first period? The cheerleaders like going through the dance club's bags and stealing things." She handed her phone to him.

"Nonny, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!" Gerald said.

"I'm not his girlfriend." She said, "I'm his sister."

"You in our grade?" Jermain asked.

"Yeah." She said blandly, as if they were boring her.

"Nonny! You didn't tell us that you had a twin sister that looks absolutely nothing like you!" Gerald said.

"We're not twins!" Deema exclaimed, "He was adopted."

"If he was adopted, then you're not really his sister." Jermain said.

"It doesn't matter that he was adopted. I'm still his sister and he's still my brother." She said, "I gotta go now." She hugged her brother. He hesitated, but hugged her back.

When they released their hug, Samion spread his arms out, "Do I get a hug?"

Deema gave him a disgusted look, "No."

He stepped closer to her, "Please?"

She grimaced, "Peeyooski! What's the smell?!" She said the 'peeyooski' part in a raspy, jazzy like voice.

"That's my new cologne! Do you like it?" Samion asked.

She shook her head, "No way Jose! I'm outta here!" She began walking away, and as she did, she yelled, "See ya later, Nonners!"

Ever since they had become brother and sister, Deema had started calling him that. The nickname felt strangely familiar to him, as if someone had called him that before.

"She's hot." Samion said.

Jermain slapped him in the arm, "Shut up!"

"She actually is kinda cute…" Goby said, staring back at her as she walked away.

They had a short awkward silence.

"I have to go." Nonny said, breaking the silence.

"Where do you 'have to go'?" Gerald asked.

"Umm… Class?" Nonny lied.

They stared at him for a second.

"OK!" The four of them said in unison, allowing their friend to go to 'class'. What they didn't realize was that first period didn't start for another twenty minutes.

…

"I wanted to thank you again for helping me with this, Nonny." The librarian said, putting some books onto a book cart, "It gets really difficult around here having to deal with so many books and checkouts on my own."

He nodded.

She patted the book cart, "Would you mind putting these books away where they belong?"

He nodded again. He went to push the book cart.

"Do you know how to figure out where they all go?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. He was very familiar with the whole library thing. A lot of people found library systems difficult, but he found it quite entertaining. He liked a good challenge. Find 50 book's places in the large library and put them where they belong in less than 20 minutes? Yeah, he could do that.

He had chosen to volunteer at the school library because he liked helping people, but mostly because he found libraries so fascinating. There were hundreds of books, and they each had their own specific, strategic place.

After pushing the heavy cart half way across the library, he found the fiction section. Ms. Ebersol, the librarian, had hesitated about letting him do this job because he was… well… scrawny. He hated it when people called him that, but he knew it was true. He wasn't very strong at all, and he had almost no upper body strength. He knew almost nothing about his background, but the doctors said that they could tell he had been born extremely premature. They weren't sure exactly how early he had been born, but they estimated that he might've been months premature.

Ok, back to reality. He began taking books off of the cart and finding their correct places on the shelves. While working, he began silently humming to himself. He hummed to the tune of 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons. Darrick would listen to that song a lot. Back at the orphanage, they didn't have much access to music. That was one of the few songs they had access to.

Speaking of music, he wasn't busy that past Friday night during the party. He just simply didn't want to go. He wasn't much of a party person.

He made his way around the library to the biography section. He pulled a book off of the cart that was about Martin Luther King Jr. He scanned the shelves. J… k… l… M! That book was one of the first books under the 'M' section, because it started with 'Ma'.

He slid the book onto the shelf, and went to grab another book. But, when he looked back up and put a new book on the shelf…

"Hey Nonny!"

He jumped in surprise, and accidentally dropped the book he had been putting on the shelf, along with several other books from the same shelf.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" The girl asked. She began helping him to pick up all of the fallen books.

"No, I'm fine." He said shyly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. He kept his normal expressionless look on his face, yet, there were a million questions going through his head. '_How does she know my name?' _He thought.

She stood up and ran her fingers through one of her long black pigtails that had been beautifully curled that day, "Do you need help putting these away?"

He also stood, "No, but thank you anyway." He kept his voice quiet, because he still wasn't sure why she, of all people, approached him.

"Ok then." She said, "But, there's something I need your help with."

He blinked.

"I need a book for a research project. I came in here and asked the librarian about it, but she just told me to come to you. She said you could find me a book." She said.

He nodded, "So, she told you my name and that I could find you a book for your project?" He was still being shy and quiet with what he was saying.

"I already knew your name." She said, smiling, "So… Can you help me?"

He stared at her for a second, but then nodded.

She jumped up and down happily and clapped, "Yay!" She calmed herself down, "My project is about Martin Luther King Jr. Is there a book about him?"

What a coincidence.

"As a matter of fact, there is." He handed her the book that he had literally just picked up before she came.

She smiled happily and took the book from his hands, "Thanks Nonny! You're the best!" She looked at the book cart, "Are you sure you don't need help with this? It's the least I could do after you helped me."

He took in a deep breathe, "Ok. You can help."

She smiled triumphantly, "Yay! Oh, my name is Oona by the way."

He nodded, "I know."

The smile wiped from her face for a second, but it quickly came back, "Ok!"

So, they both worked together pushing the cart through the library, because neither of them were very strong. He showed her how the library system worked, and how all of the books were organized. She seemed to catch on pretty quickly. She was really nice and kind to him. Nice and kind were not things that most people of her social status usually treated him like. But, from what he'd seen from her in the past, it seemed that that was how she treated everyone. It was really weird for him working with her, though, because they had never really talked in the past before.

Working together, they managed to finish all of the books before first period started. To their surprise, they actually made a really good team.

He was really nervous on the inside, but he was really good at hiding his emotions, so she didn't notice. 'Why was he nervous?' you ask? Well, if you were working together alone with your long time crush, would you be nervous too?

**Author's Note: He has a crush on her! I bet you totally expected that! Haha. So, I'm going to be doing plenty of NonnyxOona in other chapters, so don't fret! But, before those two start to get really involved in each other's lives, we're going to have to do something about Kyle first… So, any who, what do you think about the lengths of all of these chapters? Do you think they need to be longer? Do you think they need to be shorter? Do you like how they are now? I personally think that I've been writing them too short, but I want your guys' opinions. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey! I forgot to answer one question that someone asked me. Oona and Goby's hair are both now black, and Gil's hair is now brown. And the person who answered the first question named 'Guest' was me, just so you know. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Oona and Lizzy followed Kaitlyn through the lunch line,

"Where were you this morning before first period, Oona?" Kaitlyn asked her suspiciously.

"I was at the library." Oona truthfully told her.

"Why were you _there_?" Kaitlyn asked in disgust.

"To get a book for my research project." Oona answered.

"Why don't you just use the internet?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because the teacher said not to-" Oona started.

"I don't care what the teacher said!" Kaitlyn interrupted her, "If someone sees you in the library, _by yourself_, then that's going to bring your reputation down. If your reputation gets brought down, then Kyle won't want to go out with you, then I WON'T BECOME A POPULAR!" She calmed herself down, "I don't want to hear that you've been in the library ever again. Is that clear?"

Oona nodded.

"Good." Kaitlyn said. The three girls began walking back to their own table when…

"Hey, Oona." Kyle slid in front of Oona, stopping her dead in her tracks, "I heard that you and your boyfriend had a little break up."

She nodded, "Yes we did, and I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about it, please."

He nodded, "Ok, I won't. But, now that you're single, how about you be my girlfriend and get that Chris guy out of your head for a while."

"His name is Chase." She corrected.

"Chris. Chase. Same thing." He said, "So, what do you say? You be my girlfriend, I be your boyfriend, everyone's happy."

She looked to Kaitlyn and Lizzy for help. Kaitlyn nodded her head, and mouthed '_do it!_'. Lizzy just gave her a face, but Oona knew exactly what it meant. The main reason why she always turned Kyle down was because of Chase, but before she started dating Chase, she'd always turned Kyle down because he was a big jerk. He never treated his girlfriends with respect. He called them 'babe', and all he ever wanted to do with them is make out. Now that she had broken up with Chase, she still didn't want to go out with Kyle partially because he was a jerk, but that wasn't the main reason. Lizzy knew that main reason, and that's why she was giving Oona that look. It all started a long time before. You see, for as long as she could remember, she'd had a crush on this boy. She'd never talked to him before, but that was because of Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn didn't approve of Oona talking to other people besides populars and 2nd classes. The boy Oona had a crush on, was a so called 'nobody'. Lizzy was the only other person who knew about Oona's crush. Now that she was single, she wanted to start to get to know him better. She decided to ignore what Kaitlyn had said about not talking to nobodys. But, there was Kyle, awaiting her answer. Maybe she could go out with him just long enough so that Kaitlyn could become a popular. Once that happened, Oona would be able to break up with Kyle. So then, she would no longer be friends with Kaitlyn, and she could finally go after the boy of her dreams. She came to a decision.

"Ok." She said, "I'll go out with you."

Kaitlyn smiled with satisfactory. Lizzy gave Oona a look that said, '_what are you thinking?!' _Oona shot her back a look that said, '_trust me, I know what I'm doing._'

Kyle threw his arm around Oona's shoulder, "Come on, babe. Let's go to my table."

Oona nervously glanced back at Lizzy. Lizzy gave her a look of reassurance that said, '_You can do this!_'.

Kyle guided Oona towards the popular table, "You are now officially royalty."

They reached the table, "People, I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend: Oona."

"Hello _Oona_." Mathew said in a flirty way. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hi!" She greeted nicely.

Blake gave her a look of disgust, "So, you brought another idiot to follow me around?"

Oh yeah. Oona forgot about that. Dating Kyle meant being one of Blake's followers.

"That's not very nice." Oona said.

"Who said you could…?" Blake started.

"Blake." Kyle scolded her.

Blake straightened her posture, "Whatever."

Kyle sat Oona down, and took a seat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder once again. It made her feel really awkward, but she went along with it.

All of the populars talked with each other, but they seemed to be purposely excluding Oona from the conversation. Every time she tried to say something, Kyle would interrupt her and not allow her to talk. It was as if he didn't want her to speak, and just wanted her to sit there and look pretty so that he could show her off.

She really hoped her plan worked. She was willing to go through with being a popular so that she could get closer to… him. That morning, she hadn't meant to run into him. She'd gone to the library to get a book for her project, but it was a sheer coincidence that he happened to be the 'helper' that the librarian told her to get help from. She took that as a sign that it was time to get to know him better. She always tried her best to learn _everyone's _name, but she tried even harder to learn his. His name was all that she knew about him. Before that morning, she hadn't even known what his voice sounded like. But, she loved his name. She thought it was very unique, like her own. Speaking of her name, she had been surprised to figure out that he had already known her name. That's why she'd lost her composition for a second when he told her.

Nonny… There was just something about him that made her like him. He reminded her of someone, she just couldn't remember who… Most people just overlooked him. They never paid any attention to him. They thought his nerdy appearance made him unimportant. But, she liked the way he looked. She thought his shyness was adorable. Plus, she liked his glasses; they looked really good on him. She _loved_ his fiery red hair. It was a beautiful color. Hair like that didn't come around every day. She liked the way the color seemed to enhance in the sunlight, but was still very noticeable in the dark. Also, she loved his eyes. His dazzling, amazing, deep green eyes. They were beautiful. Eyes like that couldn't go unnoticed. She didn't care that he didn't have amazing abs and muscles like the guys that most girls have crushes on. She liked the fact that he wasn't like that. She liked him the way he was.

"Oona!"

She blinked. All of the populars were staring at her. She hadn't realized that she had zoned out.

"Are you ok?" Gil asked with his British accent.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

"Anyway," Kyle said, turning back to everyone else. He continued telling the story that he had been telling before. They all seemed to completely forget about what had just happened.

Oona sighed quietly. She had to stop zoning out like that. She always did it when she was thinking about something specific, and wasn't interested in what was going on around her. This barely ever happened, though, because she was almost always interested in what was going on around her. She found the popular's conversations boring, so she had a feeling she was going to be zoning out a lot. These people were going to take a lot of getting use to.

**Author's Note: Hey! I just kinda wrote this chapter as a bit of a filler. I mainly wrote it to explain Oona's feelings towards Nonny. I wanted to explain her plan to get to know him better. Her dating Kyle is unfortunately part of that plan, but trust me, she's not going to be dating him for very long. This chapter is kind of short, but they're going to get longer as I get into the good stuff. The next chapter is probably going to be more MollyxGil, and I should be able to post it today. Afterwards, I'll put in a DeemaxGoby chapter for the first time, and that's when the story will hopefully really start to come together. So, see ya then!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm sorry that I couldn't get this updated yesterday like I said I would. I tried finishing this chapter last night, but I got a bad stomachache that was very distracting, so I didn't finish this until today. So, hope you enjoy!**

Abbi was still heartbroken. It had been three days since the break up, and she was still heartbroken. She hadn't shown up to school that Monday.

"I feel really bad for Abbi." Molly said as she and Lucy walked down the hallway together after lunch.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "This breakup is taking a huge toll on her."

They stopped at Molly's locker.

"I really hope that she's going to get over this." Molly said, opening her locker, "I can't bear to see her like this anymore."

"Same here." Lucy said, "You'd think that she'd be at least a little better now that a couple days have gone by. If you think about it, she's actually gotten worse."

Molly nodded, pulling a book out of her locker and putting it in her backpack. She closed her locker, "We'll have to try to talk to her about it tonight."

Lucy nodded, "Come on let's go to class before we're late to gym."

The two girls linked arms. They felt weird doing this without Abbi. They began walking, but Lucy stopped, causing Molly to also stop.

"We might want to go the other way." Lucy said.

"Why?" Molly asked, but Lucy didn't need to answer. Molly saw what she had been talking about. Coming their way, were all of the populars walking in one big group down the hallway.

"They never walk in one big group." Lucy said, "This is horrifying."

"I thought they only do that when they get a new member." Molly said.

"Umm… Molly? I think they did get a new member." Lucy said.

And surely enough, they had. In the front of their group, were Kyle and Blake. Following behind them were the followers. Although, walking in between Kyle and Blake, was a girl with long black pigtails, and she was wearing a purple shirt, with a pink leather-like jacket, and a puffy-ish pink skirt, with black leggings, and pink converse.

Molly and Lucy scooted to the side of the hallway.

"She must be their new member." Molly said, "They're flaunting her off."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"They rarely ever get new members, but when they do, they like to flaunt him or her around the school to let people know that they got a new member. That's why she's walking in the middle." Molly answered.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"It's just obvious that that's what they're doing." Molly said.

None of the populars made eye contact with anyone, except for one. As they walked past Molly and Lucy, Molly and Gil made eye contact. He must have been doing it on purpose, because populars _never_ make eye contact with nobodys.

"Why was he looking at you like that?" Lucy asked as soon as they were out of earshot, "Do you think it had something to do with your duet on Friday night?"

The two girls linked arms once again and began walking to class.

"No." Molly answered quickly.

"What?" Lucy asked, "It had to be! Before that duet, he never acknowledged you in a good way!"

"He wasn't acknowledging me." Molly said, "He just happened to be looking at me when he walked past."

"What are you talking about?!" Lucy exclaimed, "He wasn't looking at you! Both of your eyes were locked on each other! Did something happen during that duet?"

"No, nothing happened." Molly said. When they had been walking to leave the party because Abbi was too brokenhearted to stay, the DJ just happened to pick Molly to sing in the duet. She remembered when she and Gil were singing, they stood face to face with their eyes locked, and something inside of her clicked. Ever since the duet, she suddenly felt nervous whenever she'd look at him. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and she felt her chest heating up. She would suddenly feel light headed, and feel as if her own two legs couldn't support her weight any longer. All of this happened when she just simply looked at him.

"I think something did happen!" Lucy said.

"No, there's nothing between us, and there never will be." Molly said quickly. She began feeling light headed, and she could feel the butterflies, and her chest heating up. Her legs began to feel week.

Lucy stopped walking, and stood in front of Molly, "You have a crush on him, don't you?"

Molly shook her head, "No! Why would I have a crush on him?! I would NEVER have a crush on him!"

"You're being defensive! That means you have a crush on him! Molly, why didn't you tell me?" Lucy said.

Molly sighed loudly. She had never considered that she was feeling these things because she had a crush. The, she came to a sudden realization that Lucy was right.

"Oh my gosh." Molly whispered, "I have a crush on Gil."

Lucy smiled, "Awwwwwwww this is so sweet! You have your first crush!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why he was looking at me too!" Molly said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Maybe he has a crush on you, too." Lucy suggested.

The two girls began walking.

Molly shook her head, "I highly doubt that."

…

Gil pulled off his shirt and began changing into his gym clothes, "I wish Mr. Cook would let us listen to music in here, since we're in here for 20 minutes doing nothing."

Kyle laughed, "If you want music, then why don't you sing for us, Brittney?"

Everyone laughed. He blushed madly. Ever since that duet when they had figured out that he was a good singer, they had been teasing him about it. They kept on saying that he was the secret sixth member of One Direction. They were really starting to anger him very badly.

"Yeah, come on, sing for us." Bryce, one of the other followers, said.

Gil tried to ignore him.

"Sing ya little wuss." Kyle taunted, "Or are you too chicken?" Kyle and Bryce began clucking like a chicken, making fun of him.

"Stop that." Gil demanded.

"He's a British chicken!" Bryce exclaimed. He started singing 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One direction in a horrible singing voice, and adding random clucks and bawks in the middle. Everyone laughed.

Kyle laughed, and began doing it along with Bryce.

Gil blushed even more, "Stop that!"

They didn't stop. A lot of other people that were in the locker room began singing along.

He'd had enough, "STOP IT OR I'LL SHOVE A KNIFE UP YOUR BUMS AND STICK ALL OF YOU IN THESE BLOODY LOCKERS AND BEAT EVERY LAST LIVING CELL OUT OF YOUR BODIES UNTIL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DEAD CORPSE ROTTING IT THE DEPTHS OF HELL FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

Everyone stopped abruptly. They all stared at him. His face became extremely red. He'd never had an outburst like that before.

"Just chill, dude. We didn't mean for you to take it like that." Bryce said.

Even Kyle seemed dumbfounded by Gil's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, bowing his head. With that, he walked out of the locker room. He just couldn't take being bullied like that.

When gym class started, Gil was able to recollect himself and act as if that little incident had never happened.

"Ok!" Mr. Cook, the gym teacher, announced, "Today, We're going outside for soccer."

Everyone groaned. No one liked when they had to play soccer. It was very tiring, and everyone was forced to participate.

When they got outside, Mr. Cook turned to his class, "Today, we're not going to separate you by gender."

Everyone sighed.

"I know I know." He said, "But you girls and boys are going to have to learn to play this sport together. The boys need to stop being so rough with the girls, and need to stop hogging the balls from the girls, and the girls need to start participating more, and not just standing around talking and gossiping, or whatever it is that you do. Now line up!"

Everyone lined up line he had ordered. He began numbering off everyone by ones and twos.

"Team one is at the far end, team two is at the near end, now move it!" Mr. Cook exclaimed.

The two teams split up to each end of the soccer field.

"Team one?" Kyle asked.

"Team one." Gil and Bryce confirmed in unison.

While walking to the far end of the field, Gil realized that Molly was on the other team. He was relieved. Ever since that duet, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had started to get the feeling that he had a crush on her, but he kept on internally denying it. He hadn't even known that she even existed before that duet, more or less had a crush on her. He was just happy that he remembered her name. He found himself trying to avoid her in every way possible. He didn't want to come in contact with her and act like a complete idiot because he was nervous around her. He was pretty sure that she didn't feel the same way towards him. The way that she walked off of that stage so naturally and confident made him think that. But, when they had locked eyes in the hallway, he became confused as to what she was feeling.

The teams faced each other at the center of the field.

"Each team needs a goalie!" Mr. Cook announced.

Bryce pushed Gil towards their goal, "You be the goalie."

"Why me?" Gil asked.

"Because, you're closer to the goal!" Bryce answered.

Gil groaned and walked to the goal without protesting. Nobody ever wanted to be the goalie. All of these people stunk at playing soccer, so the ball never made it anywhere near the goals. So, if you're the goalie, you have to just stand there doing nothing for the entire class period. It was quite frankly boring.

So, just as it was predicted, the ball went back and forth across the field several times, without either team making any kind of progress. It was actually very hot outside that day. There was a breeze, but it was a hot breeze, so it didn't help any. For Gil, even just standing there, doing absolutely nothing, made him sweat. He couldn't imagine what the other players were feeling.

Just then, he realized that one of the players from team two was heading right at him with the ball. It took him a second to realize it, but the person with the ball, was _Molly._ She was kicking the ball as she ran, weaving through team one as if it were nothing. Her ponytail swung back and forth with every step that she took, and her bangs blew back off of her forehead. She moved swiftly across the field, no one able to stop her. Gil froze in his spot, mesmerized by her beauty. He felt as if time had slowed down, and the world had stopped spinning. He felt as is no matter how long she ran, she never got any closer to him. He felt as if she was the only other person on this planet.

Then, he suddenly snapped out of his daze when he got a face full of black and white leather. He fell to the ground, _hard_, landing flat on his back, and the back of his head smacking against the hard ground. He felt all of the air escape from his lungs. He gasped frantically for air, not being able to breathe. His eyes began to water, and his vision became blurry.

He could see everyone gathering around him. He heard several voices asking if he was ok, and shouting his name. He could hear Mr. Cook barking at people to give him some space. Gil could feel consciousness quickly slipping away from him. He heard Mr. Cook yelling for someone to go get the nurse. Gil's hearing slowly decreased until all of the voices around him sounded as if he was underwater. He could feel his own heart beating, slowing, slowing… Then, everything went black.

**Author's Note: Is Gil going to be ok? What's going to happen to him? Why am **_**I **_**asking **_**you **_**these questions? I'm the one who knows what's going to happen! Haha. Anyway, this chapter probably took the longest so far to write. That's probably because there was a part in there where I got stuck and I wasn't sure what to write, but I got it all figured out. The next chapter is going to be another MollyxGil chapter. Afterwards, I'll do a GobyxDeema chapter or two. But, I might put an OonaxNonny chapter somewhere in the middle of that, because they're my OTP. I tend to write about Molly and Gil more often, because I feel like most other BG fans like them more. But, I enjoy writing about Oona and Nonny, so you'll probably start seeing more of them in the story than any of the other couples. I know I know, I'm rambling. I tend to do that. Sorry if my rambling annoys you :P. SO, hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will either be today or tomorrow! See ya then!**


	13. Chapter 13

Molly sat outside of the principal's office nervously. She looked over at the office door. She knew that her mom was talking with the principal in there, but she heard no talking; no voices.

"Molly!" She heard someone call her name.

She looked up to see Lucy walking towards her, "Girl, kicking a ball in your crush's face is _not _a good way to leave a good impression."

Molly sighed, "Lucy, it was an accident, and you know that."

Lucy sat next to her friend, "You just better hope he's ok. You don't want his family to pull a lawsuit on you or something."

Molly rolled her eyes, "They're not going to 'pull a lawsuit'. Did you get any information from the nurse?"

Lucy shook her head, "There were a bunch of people outside of there. The nurse just came out and told us all to go away."

Just then, Molly's mom came out of the office.

Molly and Lucy stood up, "So?" Molly asked.

"They are well aware that this was an accident, and no charges are being pressed." Molly's mom said.

Molly and Lucy sighed with relief.

"Do you know if he's ok?" Lucy asked.

"I actually don't know." Molly's mom said, "You'll have to go to the nurse to figure that out."

"But the nurse told everyone to go away." Lucy said.

"Since I'm the one who did this to him, she'll probably allow me in." Molly said.

"That's exactly the reason why she probably _won't _let you in." Lucy said.

"Not if I'm there to apologize." Molly said.

So, the three of them walked to the nurse's office.

Lucy and Molly's mom stayed behind a bit while Molly knocked on the closed door.

The nurse poked her head out of the door, "You sick?" she asked with her thick Chinese accent.

Molly shook her head, "Well, no-"

"You hurt?" The nurse asked again.

"Umm… not exactly-"

"Then what you want?"

"Umm…" Molly started, "I wanted to see if Gil is alright-"

"Boy get no visitor!" The nurse interrupted. She began to close the door, but Molly stopped her.

"Wait!"

The nurse looked at her in annoyance.

"I'm the one who did this to him. I know it was an accident, but I wanted to apologize." Molly explained.

"Boy get no visitor!" The nurse exclaimed once again.

"Wait a second." said a female voice with a thick British accent from inside the office, "Let her in."

The nurse looked at Molly, "Ok, I let you in, but no more after." She opened the door wider, allowing Molly in.

Upon entering, Molly saw Gil laying unconscious on the bed-thing that was always in the nurse's office. There was a lady with long brunette hair sitting beside him, holding an ice pack to his head. Molly assumed that she was Gil's mom.

"Is he ok?" Molly asked.

"Should be ok." The nurse said, "Wind knocked out of him. Bruise on forehead. Head hit on ground make him unconscious. Should wake up soon."

'_Wow. She really needs to work on her English._' Molly thought.

"I really appreciate you coming in here to apologize." Gil's mom said.

"It's no problem." Molly said, "I just feel really bad about what happened."

"It's not your fault." His mom said, "With his ADHD, he tends to daydream a lot. He must've not been paying attention."

"He has ADHD?" Molly asked.

She nodded, "When I first got him, it was obvious. He could never sit still, he would talk nonstop, he was very forgetful, he could never focus, and was distracted easily. It was obvious to everyone, and it still is."

Molly had never been around him enough to realize that he had ADHD. But now that she thought about it, he _did _talk a lot. She noticed that he didn't talk as munch when Kyle was around, though. But then, she realized something that his mother just said.

"What do you mean 'when you first got him'?" Molly asked.

The lady's eyes widened, "Oh! Um… I meant 'when he was born'."

Molly crossed her arms, "Babies don't show symptoms of disorders like that."

"Sure they do!" She exclaimed.

Molly crossed her arms, "Babies don't talk."

The mother looked nervously at her son, who was still unconscious. She sighed, "He was adopted."

Molly's eyes widened, "Uh… You know, you didn't have to tell that to me! I was just messing with you!"

The mother sighed once again, "He deserves to know. I've been meaning to tell him, but I never have the nerve to do it."

Molly wasn't sure what to say.

"He's always asking what happened to his father, and I keep on pushing the question away. The truth is, he doesn't have a father. I adopted him on my own." Tears began pouring out of her eyes, "I want him to be happy, but I feel like if I tell him, then he's going to hate me! I don't want that! I may not be his biological mother, but I still love him just as much, and I want the best for him!" She began sobbing, "I just want him to be happy…"

Molly was speechless. She had no idea why this lady was pouring out all of her feelings and emotions to her. She had never known that she'd existed before that day, yet she was telling her one of her most precious secrets. Molly just assumed that she'd gotten caught up in the moment and felt as if she had to tell _someone_, anyone so that she could feel better about it.

Molly actually felt bad for her. Well, she had never met the lady before, and she wasn't close to Gil in any way, but she still felt bad for her.

"Umm…" Molly started, "Well… I should probably get going." She turned to walk out, but…

"Molly?"

She turned to see Gil, now awake. He tried to sit up, but he seemed to feel a sudden pain, and laid back down.

Molly felt her heart flustering. She got sudden butterflies in her stomach, and she could feel herself blushing. He knew her name?

"Wha… What are you doing here?" he asked.

She searched her brain frantically, not being able to think of anything to say. It was as if her brain had stopped working.

"Uhm… uh… gffuhhhh…" Was just about all she could get out.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeah! I-I'm… I… Uhhh…" She felt as if her brain forgot how to speak English. She'd never had a crush before! She didn't know how to react.

She froze for a second, "Gotta go!"

With that, she spun around, and ran out of the nurse's office.

…

After giving him one last check, the nurse let Gil go. When he had woken up, his mum's face had been covered in tears, and her eyes were red and puffy. He wasn't sure why she had been crying, though.

After the nurse let him go, his mum rushed home in a hurry. He wandered what was up with her, but forgot about it easily. After all, his mother did tend to be quite emotional.

He decided to go and change out of his gym clothes. He had no idea how long he had been out, so he had no idea which class he was supposed to go to. Luckily, he ran into Mathew in the hallway.

"Hey man!" Mathew greeted him, "I heard what happened."

"It's not that big of a deal." Gil said, "You wouldn't happen to know which hour it is right now, would you?"

"Eighth hour is just about to end." Mathew said, "If I were you, I wouldn't even bother going back to class."

And, as if on cue, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Students began pouring out of classrooms.

"I gotta go." Mathew said, "See ya later, man." With that, he walked away.

Then, Gil spotted Molly opening her locker. He decided to go ask her why she had been in the nurse's office.

"Ello" He said after approaching her.

She jumped and quickly closed her locker, "Oh! Hey! I… I umm… didn't see you there." Her cheeks became extremely red. Was she blushing?

"Uh… Yeah. I figured you didn't see me." He said, "So… What were you doing in the nurse's office earlier?"

She looked around nervously, "Umm… well. I just, uh, wanted to… say that I was sorry for, you know, kicking a ball in your face, and all."

He shrugged, "You don't need to do that. It was an accident." A thought came across his mind, "It was an accident, wasn't it?"

She laughed, "Yes. It was."

He nodded, "That's good."

They stood there awkwardly for a second.

"You're a really good singer." He said.

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks. So are you."

He shook his head, "I'm nothing compared to you."

The smile wiped from her face.

'_Stupid! Stupid!_' he thought, '_Really? Are you seriously flirting with her?_'

They stood there awkwardly once again. She seemed to be getting less nervous than she was before. Why was she nervous, anyway?

He figured since he was already flirting with her, there was no point in stopping.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" He said.

She smiled, "Thanks. Nobody has said something like that to me before."

"Well, it's true." He said. It_ was_ true. He couldn't believe that nobody had ever said something like that to her before. She truly _was_ beautiful. He didn't know how she didn't have a boyfriend. Well, he assumed she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Umm, well. I should probably get going." She said.

He nodded, "Yeah, me too."

She slung her backpack over her shoulder. She slightly smiled and turned to walk away.

"Talk to you again soon?" He asked.

She turned to him and nodded. Then, she walked away.

Gil turned to walk away, but he found himself face to face with Kyle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyle asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh! Hey… Kyle. I didn't see you there." He said nervously, playfully poking him in the chest.

"Don't do touch me." Kyle said sternly.

"Sorry." Gil said, looking away.

"What were you doing talking to that nobody?" Kyle asked once again.

"Oh… her?" Gil asked.

"Why were you talking to her?" Kyle repeated sternly.

"Oh. Well." Gil began, "Well, she ran into me, so I was yelling at her about it." He lied.

"I'm not stupid." Kyle said. He took a step closer to Gil, "You know you're not supposed to be starting relationships with nobodys. I don't want to see you talking to her, or hear that you've been talking to her ever again. Is that clear?"

Gil nodded, not saying anything.

"Good." Kyle said, "Now come on. I have places to be."

Kyle began walking away, and Gil followed behind him. Kyle said that he didn't want to see Gil talking to Molly, and he didn't want to hear that Gil had been talking to Molly. So, he wasn't going to see it, and he wasn't going to hear about it, but that didn't mean that it wasn't going to happen.

**Author's Note: So, is Gil going to be able to be with Molly without Kyle finding out? You'll have to wait a couple of chapters to find out, because I might not have another MollyxGil chapter for a while XD. The next chapter is probably going to be half Oona and Nonny, and half Goby and Deema. Like before, this is just another filler chapter. So, that's really all I have to say, so, see ya… whenever I post the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Oona opened her locker and pulled out her large math textbook. She never liked when she had to bring it to class because it was so heavy. She stuffed it into her backpack and zipped it up. She set her backpack down and pulled out her phone. It was nothing special. It wasn't a fancy and expensive Iphone or anything, just an Android. She hadn't really gotten many texts or calls since Blake took the liberty to delete all of Oona's contacts and put in all of the popular's numbers.

Just then, Kyle came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, "Hey, how's it goin', babe?" he asked.

He tried kissing her on the neck, but she just giggled and pushed him away, "Stop it, that tickles." She couldn't help but be nice to him; she was nice to everyone. She would never in her life be mean to someone, no matter how awful they were to her or to other people. That's the whole reason she was doing this plan of hers. She couldn't just disobey Kaitlyn's rules. She couldn't just unfriend her. Oona was too nice to do that. She wished she could just drop everything, let go of all of the horrible people that she called her friends, and go be with the guy that she really wanted to be with. But, she just wasn't that kind of person.

"You busy this Friday?" Kyle asked, closing her locker, and leaning on it with one arm, causing her to put her back against the lockers.

"I don't know." She said.

"Well, how about, you keep Friday night open, and come on over to my place." He said, leaning in closer to her.

"Umm…" She started.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head away. He tried again, but she turned her head the other way.

He stepped back from her, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing!" She exclaimed, "I'm just not quite ready to kiss you yet."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "It's not that big of a deal; it's just a kiss."

"Not to me." She said.

"What are you? A germaphob. or something?" He asked.

"I don't even know what that means." She said.

He rolled his eyes, "Why are you so stupid?" He asked.

"That's not very nice." She said.

"Just because it's not nice doesn't mean it's not true." He said, "Come to me when you get your head on straight." With that, he walked away.

She turned to opposite direction and walked down the hallway slowly. For the one day that she'd been a popular, her life at school had been miserable. She felt as if she had no friends. Blake and her followers had rejected her, and Kyle was always being a butt face to her. Don't even ask about Kyle's followers, because they didn't pay any attention to her. She assumed that they were afraid of Kyle, so they had to avoid her. She 'wasn't allowed to' talk to Lizzy, who had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. But, at least she still had one thing to look forward to at school: Nonny.

The previous day, she had gone to the library after school. She talked to Ms. Ebersol, the librarian, and got herself a position to work in the school library every morning… with Nonny. He was the whole reason she wanted to work at the library. If he wouldn't have worked there, she would've never even considered doing it.

She walked into the library.

"Good morning, Oona." Ms. Ebersol greeted her.

"Good morning!" Oona cheerfully greeted back.

"Nonny!" Ms. Ebersol called, "You have a visitor!"

Then, Nonny appeared from behind a bookcase.

"You're familiar with Oona, aren't you?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Well, she's going to be working with you for now on!" Ms. Ebersol said.

He looked at Oona with a blank expression on his face.

Oona smiled at him.

"You two better hurry." Ms. Ebersol said, "You only have 20 minutes."

Oona skipped over to him as he disappeared behind the bookcase once again.

"Are we doing the same thing we did yesterday?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He said quietly. He kneeled down next to the cart and pulled out a book.

She also pulled out a book, "So, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good." He said, putting the book into the book case and grabbing another one.

Oona looked down at the book she was holding. Its title was 'Flabbergasted'. She wasn't even sure if that was a real word. She remembered what Kyle had said before: '_Why are you so stupid?' _She thought about those words. Were those words actually true?

"Hey, Nonny?" She said.

He looked up at her in response.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked.

"Why would I think that?" He asked.

"Because…" She sat the book that she was holding down, "It's true."

He looked at her, "No it's not."

She nodded, "You wouldn't believe how many people have called me stupid. If that many people have said it, then it's got to be true."

He put the book he was holding back on the cart, "All of those people are stupid for thinking that you're stupid."

She felt herself blushing. She smiled, "You really think that?"

He nodded.

"Thanks, Nonny." She said.

He nodded, and went back to work.

She felt happy inside; he was definitely a keeper.

…

Deema walked into the dance room while tapping away on her phone.

"Deema, you're so lucky that you weren't at those auditions last night." Jamie, One of the other members, said.

"Why?" Deema asked.

"All of the people auditioning _stunk_." Carter, another member, said.

"So, you didn't find someone to replace Jeremy for the competition?" She asked.

Jeremy was one of the members of their club. He had broken his leg skiing that weekend, and they needed another male member to temporarily replace him by the end of that week for the West Palm Beach Semi Annual High School Dance Competition.

"Actually, we did." Jamie said.

"Yeah!" Amber, another member, said, "And he's amazing!"

"Oh, really?" Deema asked, sitting down, "Tell me more."

"He's an amazing dancer." Jeremy, who still attended class with them, even though he just sat there doing nothing the entire time because of his leg, said, "I know that I'm pretty amazing, but he reached my potential… almost."

They all laughed.

"Ok, then. Where is he? What's his name?" Deema asked.

"He should be here soon." Amber said, His name is-"

"Goby."

They all turned to face where the voice came from.

"My name is Goby."

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry this chapter is really short. It's another filler. Also, sorry if this story might be getting a little boring. I promise it will start to get more interesting… eventually. Next chapter is going to most likely going to be half Goby and Deema, and the other half Oona and Nonny. I expect to make the next couple of chapters longer than any of them so far… hopefully. I feel like you guys are getting bored with this story, but that's just me. I tend to think more negatively about things that I make. So, see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Deema turned to her dance members, "What is _he_ doin' here?"

"He's the guy who's replacing me." Jeremy said.

She turned to Goby once again.

He waved at her, "Hiya."

"Bye-ya." She said, rhyming it with what he said. She turned back to the others, "Why?!"

"Well, thanks for the warm welcome." Goby said sarcastically, sitting down with them.

"He's really good at dancing." Amber said, "He shown out above all of the others who auditioned."

"Thank you." Goby said.

"But!..." Deema began. She groaned loudly, and stood up.

"Chill out, Deema." Carter said, throwing a random tap shoe at her.

She swatted it away and yelped, "Yuck! I only touch shoes that are mine!"

"That is your shoe!" Jamie exclaimed.

Deema picked up the shoe. Then she caught a smell of it, "Peeyooski! That is not my shoe!" She yelled in her raspy, jazzy voice. Everyone laughed.

"Ohhhhh." Goby said, "I thought I knew you from somewhere. You're Nonny's sister, aren't you?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Yes. Yes I am."

"What do you have against Goby, anyway?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing!" Deema exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Amber asked.

Deema crossed her arms.

"Anyway." Jamie said, "We need to start practicing."

"Yeah, we do." Deema agreed, giving Goby the stink eye.

They began choreographing their routine for their audition. They had already had all of the moves prepared, but they needed to teach them to Goby since he hadn't been there before. Deema kept on getting continuously aggravated with him for no apparent reason. Being the captain of the dance team, she was the one who choreographed most of their routines. She kept on yelling at him, saying that he wasn't doing any of it right, even though he was doing better than anyone else that was there.

When class was just about over, Jamie, Carter, Amber, and Jeremy had a little discussion, _without_ Deema.

They approached her.

"Deema?" Jamie said.

She turned to them, "Yes."

"We came to an agreement," Jamie said, "And, we want Goby to be a permanent member of our club."

Deema put her hands on her hips, "_What_?"

"We'd like for him to be a permanent member of our club." Jamie repeated.

"I thought we agreed that he was only going to be temporary." Deema said, "Until Jeremy's leg gets better."

"Yeah, but he's _really_ good." Jamie said, "Plus, one extra member won't hurt us."

Deema shook her head, "No, I won't allow it."

"Deema, what is your problem?" Goby asked, eavesdropping on their conversation, "Ever since I've been here, you've been treating me like the dog poop on the bottom of my uncle's shoes."

"My problem is that you suck at dancing!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked, "He's really good. He might actually be better than you, Deema."

Deema took a step towards her, "Excuse me?"

"I said, that he's a better dancer than you. And, we were considering voting _him_ to be our captain, instead of_ you_." Amber repeated.

An extremely furious expression came over Deema's face.

"She gonna blow!" Carter exclaimed, hiding behind Jamie.

Deema took in a deep breath, and Amber winced.

"You're right."

Everyone gave her puzzled looks.

"What?" Amber asked.

"You're right." Deema repeated, "He is a better dancer than me, and he totally deserves to be the captain." She turned to him, "Congrats on your new title, captain."

With that, she walked out, leaving her fellow dance members as puzzled as ever.

…

After Deema walked out, Goby couldn't help but follow her. He was really confused as to why she was acting that way towards him, and everyone else seemed to be, too. They told him not to follow her, but he did anyway. It didn't take him long to find her though.

He found her sitting on a bench in the commons, which is what they called the main area of the school that was by the front doors.

He sat next to her.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked.

"I want to know what's up with you." He said. He'd only known the girl for merely a day, but he still wanted to know what was up with her, and why she was acting this way towards him.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because, my uncle tried scraping me off of the bottom of his shoe, and it didn't feel very pleasant." He said, jokingly.

She laughed and playfully elbowed him in the arm, "Stop it, you're making me laugh."

"Why were you treating me like that?" He asked, "Do you treat everyone like that?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Then why me?" He asked.

She groaned, "Because, I like you." She stood up.

His eyes widened, "You mean… you _like,_ like me?"

She sighed, "Unfortunately, yes."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, that escalated quickly."

"Yes, it did." She said.

He stood up, "If you like me, then why are you treating me like that?"

"Because!" She exclaimed, "That's how I treat people like you that I like! I'm mean to them so they don't expect me to like them!"

"Well," He said, "It certainly worked. I did not expect it."

She put her hands on her hips, "Ok. Go tell everyone."

"What?" He asked.

"Go tell the world that I have a crush on Goby Imani!" She yelled.

He shushed her, "I'm not going to tell anyone!" he whispered, "But if you keep on yelling like that, I think they're going to figure out on their own!"

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"Yesterday." She said.

"Yesterday?!" He exclaimed.

"Yupperz." She said.

"Does it even count as a crush if it's only a day old?" He asked.

"Well, it's got to start somewhere, doesn't it?" She asked.

He nodded, "I guess so. But… Why did you tell me about it?"

"Because." She said, "I'm an open person. I'm very open about my feelings."

"I could tell." He said, "Listen. I don't want to be captain of the dance team."

"You don't?" She asked.

"No." he said, "I auditioned to be Jeremy's replacement, because I enjoy dancing, and you guys weren't accepting any new members, so I figured, it's better to be a temporary replacement, then to have never been there at all. So, you can have your place as captain back."

She sighed, "Ok."

"And," he continued, "I may have had some feelings towards you, too."

"Are you lying to me?" She asked.

"No, I'm not lying." He said.

"Oh." She said, "Well… You know what it means when two people have… special, feelings for each other, don't you?"

"They stop treating each other like dog poo?" he guessed.

She laughed, "Yes. And…?"

"And…" He began, "They start going out and live happily ever after?"

"The end." She said, putting one hand on her hip, and snapping with the other.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked.

"Heck yeah, it's a yes!" She said in her jazzy voice.

So, the new happy couple walked off together, but, their fairy tale was nowhere near its 'The End'. Their story was just getting started.

**Author's Note: I know I know! I made another short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! I just felt like this event deserved its own chapter. Everything in this chapter kind of moved really fast, but that's kind of the point. It's the fact that Deema's feelings for Goby came out of nowhere that made everything escalate quickly. So, I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter quite yet, but I'll figure it out when the time comes. So, here comes the brofist. (Sorry! Pewdiepie reference!) See ya next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey! I know that everything in the last chapter escalated really quickly, but I did that on purpose. I'm sure a lot of you are going to love this chapter though! I think it's about the time where we bring out a different side of Nonny… So, hope you enjoy!**

For the first time in her life, Oona walked into the cafeteria by herself. She wasn't really _that _hungry, so she decided to just go straight to her table.

"Hey babe." Kyle said as she approached the table.

Not knowing where else to sit, she took a seat next to him, "I'm not a pig, you know." She said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You keep on calling me 'babe'." She said.

"What does that have to do with pigs?" he asked.

"I think she's talking about 'Babe', as in the movie about a pig named Babe." Gil tried to explain.

"Why would you make up such a stupid movie?" Kyle asked.

"He didn't make it up." Mathew said, "It's a real movie."

"Are you dumbos over here talking about baby movies?" Blake asked as she and her followers approached the table.

"It may be called 'Babe' but it is _not_ for babies." Mathew said, totally serious.

Blake rolled her eyes. Then, she looked at Oona, "Ok," she said, "If you are going to be my peasant, then you have to stop wearing your hair like that."

Oona looked down at her pigtails, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's childish, and is offensive to the rest of us royalty." Blake said.

Oona felt hurt, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way."

Blake pulled the pigtails out of Oona's hair, "I don't want to see your hair like this anymore. Got that?"

"But I wear my hair like that every day." Oona said.

"Not anymore." Blake said. She slid the ponytails onto her wrist and took her seat. Her followers sat, also.

Oona adjusted her hair. She felt really weird not having it in pigtails. She decided that it was time to start part two of her plan.

"So, Blake." Oona said.

"Why are you talking to me?" Blake asked.

"Because," Oona said, "I was wandering… If there was any person in our grade that you would want to replace one of your followers, who would it be?"

Blake raised an eyebrow at her, "How should I know? I don't know any of those people."

"Just pick someone." Oona said, "Anyone."

"Who said you can tell me what to do?" Blake asked.

"I did." Kyle said, "Answer her question."

"Who said _you_ could tell me what to do?" Blake asked Kyle.

"_I_ did. Answer the dang question." Kyle repeated.

"Why should I?" Blake asked.

"Blake! It's just a simple question! For god's sake, just answer it!" Mathew exclaimed.

"Who said you could talk to me?!" Blake exclaimed even louder.

They were starting to draw attention to them.

"It's not really that big of a deal. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Oona said.

"Well, I don't want to so I'm not going to!" Blake said.

"Why do you people make a big deal out of nothing?!" Bryce asked.

"You shut it!" Blake yelled at him, standing up.

"You can't tell him what to do!" Kyle exclaimed, also standing up.

"What have I done?" Oona asked herself. Were they really that easily aggravated?

"Both of you just need to calm down!" Gil said, also standing.

Kyle grabbed Gil's shirt and pulled his face just centimeters from his own, "Listen here, Brittney. You've been pushing the boundaries lately, and I am _this_ close to booting you out of here. So you better shut your pie hole before I do it for you."

Gil nodded with a horrified look on his face.

Kyle released him, shoving him away as he did.

"All I did was ask a simple question, and now you guys are all mad, and angry, and fighty! I don't even know if that's a real word, but if it is, then that's what you are! So just CALM DOWN!" Oona said, standing up.

"If I could boot you out of here I would!" Blake exclaimed, "You're so stupid!"

Oona crossed her arms, "You're stupid for calling me stupid."

"Ok, THAT'S IT!" Blake exclaimed, "Kyle, I want her out of here!"

"Too bad!" Kyle said, "She's not going anywhere!"

"If you guys don't stop, I'm going to leave!" Oona yelled.

"OK! Leave!" Blake yelled.

"Ok." Oona said. She turned to walk away, but Kyle grabbed her arm. She tried to pull her arm away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Kyle, but I have to go." She said.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Yes, I do! Please let go!" She said.

"Yeah Kyle." Blake said, smirking, "Let her go."

"I'm not done with her!" He yelled back to Blake.

"What do you mean?" Oona asked.

"He wants to get into your pants." Blake said.

"No!" Kyle yelled.

"Yes." Blake said, "That's all you ever want out of girls. You 'do it' with them, then you dump them."

"Shut it, Blake!" Kyle yelled.

"I would know." Blake said, "I speak from firsthand experience."

The cafeteria had fallen silent, and all eyes were on them.

"Is this true?" Oona asked.

"Everyone knows it's true, don't be stupid." Kyle said.

Ok. She'd had enough. With one swift move, Oona slapped him hard across the face, and yanked her arm out of his grip.

He turned to her with a very angered look on his face. Before she could process what was happening, the palm of his hand collided with her cheek. Almost everyone in the cafeteria gasped. She fell to the ground from the force of his slap.

Before she even had the chance to look up, she heard Kyle fall to the ground even harder than she had fallen. More gasps spread throughout the cafeteria.

When Oona looked up, she was more surprised than ever to see who was standing there.

"Nonny?"


	17. Chapter 17

He couldn't just sit there and watch Kyle hurt her. He had to do _something_. He hadn't thought it through, he just kind of did it! When he saw Kyle slap her like that, he just wanted to beat every last living breathe out of that jerks body; but he didn't think he was actually going to do it.

Kyle seemed more raged than ever. He stood, "Who do you think you are?!"

"Someone who cares a lot more about your girlfriend than you do." Ok, that sounded better in his head.

Kyle swung at him, but he ducked, then kneed Kyle in the gut.

Kyle bent over in pain, but quickly recovered, "You think you're tough, don't you?"

"Nonny, please don't do this." Oona said, slowly standing.

As soon as Nonny's attention was diverted to Oona, Kyle took that as his chance to attack. Kyle lunged at him. Instead of slamming into him, Nonny simply stepped out of the way, causing Kyle to face plant on the ground.

Kyle stood, it was as if nothing could hurt him, "What? Are you too scared to fight?"

Nonny shook his head, "You're just hurting yourself."

Kyle swung at him once again, but Nonny grabbed his fist in mid punch before it came anywhere near him. Before Kyle could react, Nonny quickly twisted Kyle's arm in a way that it shouldn't have been able to twist.

Kyle began cowering and seizing up in pain, "Stop that. My arm doesn't flex like that."

"You may be bigger than me," Nonny said so that only Kyle could hear him, "And you may be stronger than me, but I have faster reflexes, faster reaction times, and my mind works at a faster pace than yours ever will. Trying to fight me is like fighting yourself; all you're going to do is hurt yourself." He twisted Kyle's arm even more, "If you ever, and I mean _ever_, hurt Oona again, I will find you, and I will hurt you." He released Kyle's arm, and quickly took a step back, just as Kyle fell forward onto his knees.

Not a single voice was heard throughout the cafeteria; it was dead silent.

Kyle grasped is arm, not sure how to react. No one had ever stood up to him before.

"What's going on in here?"

All of the eyes in the cafeteria turned to where the voice was coming from. There stood the vice principal (déjà vu, huh?).

He approached Nonny and Kyle, "Is it just me, or did I just witness a fight?"

"No." Oona said, coming up beside Nonny, "You didn't."

Kyle stood, "What else would it be?"

"It was self defense." Oona said, "That's what else it could be." She now had a clear hand print across her left cheek.

"Do any of you care to explain what just happened?" The vice principal asked.

"Yes, sir." Oona said, "Kyle slapped me, and I wasn't able to defend myself, so Nonny protected me."

"You left out the part where _you_ slapped _me_." Kyle said.

"That was self defense, too. You wouldn't let go of me. Isn't that, like… Harnessing? Or something?" She said.

"Harassing." Nonny corrected, now back to his shy, quiet self.

"Yeah, that." Oona said, "All I'm trying to say is that if anyone gets in trouble for this, it shouldn't be Nonny, because he was just trying to protect me."

The vice principal looked at the two boys, "Is this true?"

"No!" Kyle exclaimed, "That nerd nearly broke my arm!"

"But wasn't that after you nearly broke his face?!" A voice called from across the cafeteria.

Everyone suddenly bursted out in agreement.

"Silence!" The vice principal yelled. Everyone fell silent once again.

"I think I have the story straight." The vice principal said, "I'm going to need the three of you to come with me."

…

Deema ran down the hall as fast as she could. She rounded a corner and slid to a stop outside of the principal's office. Sitting there on the bench was Nonny and the girl with the black hair that she didn't know the name of. She sat on the bench next to her brother, "What happened? What did he say?"

"I'm not in trouble." Nonny said.

Deema sighed, "That's a relief. What about Kyle?"

"He got suspended for the rest of the week." He said.

Deema laughed, "That jerk deserved it."

"I'm just happy I don't have to date him anymore." The girl said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Deema said to her.

"I'm Oona." She said nicely.

"I'm Deema; Nonny's sister." Deema said back.

"Aren't you in our grade, though?" Oona asked.

"Yes." Deema said, "We're not biological siblings. But I personally don't really think that's very important."

A confused look came over Oona's face, "What does 'biological' mean?"

"Biological siblings have the same birth parents." Nonny said.

"And you two don't?" She asked.

"No, he was adopted." Deema said, "But like I said, we don't really think that's important. He's still my brother, and I'm still his sister."

"That's how I think about me and my brother, too." Oona said.

"Was your brother adopted?" Deema asked.

"Yeah, we both were." Oona said.

"You're adopted?" Nonny asked.

"Yes." Oona said, "I'm Japanese and my parents are American. It wasn't really that hard for me to figure out."

"So, how do you know Nonny?" Deema asked, completely changing the subject.

"We work at the school library together." Oona said.

"And… how long have you two known each other?" Deema asked.

"Since yesterday." Oona said.

Deema raised an eye brow, "You've only known each other for a day, and he's already protecting you from… stuff?"

"Yeah!" Oona said.

"Wowzers." Deema said, "You two must have really clicked, and I mean _really_."

"There's more to it." Nonny said, "We've known each other longer, we just never talked to each other until yesterday."

"Once again," Deema said, "wowzers."

"We should really get to class." Oona said, "We're not going to be excused forever."

…

_A couple of hours later…_

"Mom! We're home!" Deema called throughout the house as they walked through the front door.

There was no answer.

"Mom?" She called again.

Nothing.

"Maybe she's not home." Nonny said.

"Why wouldn't she be home?" Deema asked.

The two of them walked into the kitchen.

"There's a note on the refrigerator." Nonny said.

"What's it say?" Deema asked, opening the pantry.

He began reading the note out loud, "_Dear kids, I went to the store to pick up some groceries. I should be home by 4:00. Call if you need anything. Love, Mama._"

"I don't know why she always refers to herself as 'Mama'." Deema said, pulling a box of Cheez-Its out of the pantry.

"Maybe she wants to fall off of a cliff and turn into a bunch of moths." He said.

"Shut up! You know that was a horrible ending!" Deema laughed, throwing some Cheez-Its at him playfully.

They were talking about the horror movie 'Mama'.

"So," Deema said, "What's up with you and that Oona girl?"

"Nothing."Nonny said.

"There's got to be _something_." Deema said, "You totally beat Kyle's butt for her!"

He shrugged as if it was nothing.

She gasped, "Wait…"

He looked at her.

"You have a crush on her, don't you?!"

He looked at her and sighed. He didn't even feel like fighting with her. He nodded.

She jumped up and down and squealed, "OMG you have a crush!"

He watched as she did some sort of happy dance.

"I'm so excited!" She sang in a high pitched singy voice.

"Why are you excited about _my_ crush?" He asked.

"Because!" She exclaimed, "You're my brother and you just told me about your crush! That's something a girl should be excited about!"

"When you told me about your crush I didn't get excited." He said dully.

"That's because my crush was on your friend, and I told you about it after we started dating!" She said.

"It kind of came out of nowhere." He said.

"Yes. Yes it did." She said.

Just then, they heard the front door swing open.

"That must be mom." Deema said.

"But, it's only three o'clock." Nonny said.

"You never know," Deema said, "She could be early."

She opened the door to the kitchen, only to find a gun pointing right in her face.

**Author's Note: Oh no! A gun! What's going to happen? Anyway, it took me soooo long to write this chapter. I had it half way written, but then decided that I didn't like what I had written, so I deleted it all, and rewrote it. It was such a pain in the butt, but I like it this way a lot better. So, here comes the brofist. Maaaaaaaaaaaa. CHAIRMODE ACTIVATE.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a busy weekend with Father's day and all that hullabaloo. I have no excuse for why I haven't updated all this week, other than that I've been having serious writers block, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. But, here's chapter… what is this? 18? Yeah, here's chapter 18!**

Deema gasped at the sight of the gun in her face.

The man with the gun lowered his gun. That's when she realized that he was a cop.

"What's going on?" Deema asked.

A voice came from behind the cop, "Did you find them?"

The first cop turned around, "Yeah, I found them."

"What is going on?!" Deema repeated. Nonny came up behind her.

"Ma'am, we're from the WPBPD. We got a distressed call to come to this address." The first cop said.

"Wait… You're from the _what_?" Deema asked.

"The West Palm Beach Police Department." Nonny said.

"That's right." The second cop said, coming up behind the first cop, "But the call we received wasn't from this location."

"Then why'd you come here?!" Deema asked in her jazzy voice.

"The woman who called told us to come here and bring her kids to her husband who works at Deagle Truck Centers." The first cop said.

"Why? That doesn't even make sense." Deema said, "Why would mom want the police to bring us to dad?"

"Like we said," Cop #1 said, "The call was distressed. We figured there was an emergency here."

"Well, there's no emergency here." Deema said.

"Well, if there's no emergency here," Cop #2 said, "then there must be one with your mother."

Just then, Nonny ran past Deema and the cops and headed for the living room.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Cop #1 yelled after him.

Ignoring the cop, Nonny quickly turned on the TV and switched it to channel 2; the local news.

"Now's not really a good time to watch TV." Deema said.

Then, a reporter came onto the screen, "We come to you live with some breaking news. A mass suicide shooting at a local office building has just taken place. After simultaneously shooting at random people, the three shooters shot and killed themselves. As far as we know now, there are several causalities, approximately 15 deaths, and 7 wounded, not counting the shooters. The identities of the shooters are not yet known, but we'll get back to you when we figure that out. Until then, back to you John." Then the so called 'John' came back onto the screen and began reporting about something else.

Deema covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh. My. God."

"What was that?" Cop #2 asked.

"Marissa works at an office…" Nonny said quietly, not making any eye contact with anyone.

…

_About 2 weeks later…_

"Ok, class." Mr. Pallo said, "We've been in school long enough. I think it's time that I assign you your lab partners."

All of the students in the class look around at their friends, and the room erupted in conversations about how they hoped they would be paired with each other and what not.

"Ok! Ok! Settle down!" Mr. Pallo said, "Don't get your hopes up. I've paired you all based off of your skills, personalities, and other things that make up the kind of student that you are."

Everyone stared at him expectantly.

"In other words, I've paired all of you with someone who you are most likely not going to be very compatible with."

The class erupted in conversation once again about how that made no sense.

"Quiet down!" M. Pallo yelled, "As I was saying, I've paired you with people who you are not compatible with, so that you can learn to get along with them, and you can learn to get things done with them, despite your differences." He walked over to his desk and picked up a clip board, "Now, here are your partners:"

He started reading through the list, one group at a time. No one seemed to be satisfied with the partner they were paired with, and that was exactly what everyone had been expecting.

Then, he read the last group, "Gil Gordon and Nonny Pirrucello. Now, get in your groups. I'll give you further instruction then."

Everyone got up and out of their seats. They went and sat at a lab table with their new and not very appreciated partners.

But, Gil had no idea who his partner was. He had never heard that name before. But, his partner luckily knew who he was.

"Hiya." Gil greeted as he sat down next to his partner.

His partner said nothing.

"Nice to meet you, too." Gil said sarcastically. They sat there awkwardly for a second, "So, what was your name again?"

"Nonny." He answered blandly, as if he was bored.

"Wait a second… you're that kid who beat up Kyle, aren't you?" Gil asked.

"I didn't beat him up, I was defending someone else."

"Whatever you say." Gil said, "I was just surprised that someone as scrawny as you could do what you did to him." He poked Nonny in the arm.

"Could you please not call me that?" Nonny asked.

"Okay. Sorry." Gil said.

"Ok!" Mr. Pallo announced, "I'm handing out the instructions for your labs, and if you would all please put on your safety goggles, that would be great. For the people with glasses, if you absolutely cannot see without them, there are goggles that fit around your glasses."

Everyone put on their goggles as the teacher handed out the lab instructions.

"All of the supplies needed are on your tables. You may now start your labs. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

"So… what are we supposed to do?" Gil asked.

"We read the instructions, and we follow them." Nonny answered.

"Ok. You go ahead and read the instructions, and I'll wait here until then, then you can follow the instructions, and I'll wait here until then, also." Gil said.

Nonny shook his head, "We do the lab step by step as we read the instructions."

"Is it just me, or did you just say 'we'?" Gil asked.

Nonny nodded.

Gil sighed, "Ok. What do I do? Should we, like, take turns with reading the instruction and following it?"

Nonny nodded, handing the paper to Gil.

"I guess I'm reading first, then." Gil said, "Uhh… It says: Put 1/3 of test tube C into test tube A."

Nonny measured out 1/3 of test tube C and put it into test tube A, just as instructed.

Gil handed over the paper.

"Pour 1/5 of test tube A into test tube D." Nonny read.

"I don't see what the point in this lab is." Gil said, "We're just mixing together a punch of liquids."

"It's more than just that." Nonny said.

"Whatever." Gil said. He did as instructed.

Just then, the test tube that Gil was holding began bubbling over, spilling all over his hand. He dropped it and it shattered against the table. He yelled in pain, "IT BURNS!"

"Why'd you pour it into test tube B?!" Nonny asked.

"Because you told me to!" Gil yelled back.

"I said _D_! Not B!" Nonny said.

"You said B! IT BURNS SO BAD!" Gil yelled.

"Everyone get away from him!" Mr. Pallo yelled. He pushed Gil to the other side of the classroom and shoved him into the chemical shower. He closed the shower door and pulled on the cord. Water began drenching Gil.

The class laughed at this.

"This is no laughing matter!" Mr. Pallo yelled, "This is very serious, and could've lead to someone getting very seriously hurt!"

The class stopped laughing.

"This is why following directions, is very important."

**Author's Note: Finally! I finished this chapter! I haven't updated in almost a week. I was having so much trouble thinking of what was going to happen in this chapter. Writers block is horrible. But, I finally got it done. I intend on making a MollyxGil chapter soon, because I haven't done one in a while. I'm not going to be updating again until Monday or Tuesday, because I'm going on a big camping trip this weekend, and I won't have any internet access. I leave today, and I come back Monday. So, anyway, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay awesome, bros.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating very often. I've been really busy lately. Between band practice, camping, a dentist appointment, my brother's baseball game, a family reunion, being sick, and babysitting, I haven't had any time to write. But I do now. By the way, sorry about the 2 week jump in the last chapter. There was a reason that I did that, and I might explain it in this chapter, or another one, I'm not sure. So, anyway, here goes nothing! Enjoy!**

The nurse finished up wrapping gauze around Gil's hand, "Ok. You're all good to go." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"You need be more careful." The other nurse said, "Just two week ago, you get hit in head with ball. Now you burn hand with chemical!"

"Both of them were accidents." Gil said, as if it was obvious.

"Yes. And accidents happen to people who aren't careful." The first nurse said.

"Whatever." Gil said, "Can I go back to class now?"

"Principal want to talk to you first." The 2nd nurse said, with her bad English and thick Chinese accent.

"Why?" Gil asked.

"I don't know. He tell me to send you when we finish." She answered.

Gil shrugged, "Ok?" he got up and walked out of the nurse's office. He had had to put his gym clothes on, because his other clothes got soaked from the chemical shower. So, he headed to the principal's office.

As he walked in, the principal was waiting for him, along with… what was his name? Nonny? Something like that.

"Hello Mr. Gordon." The principal greeted him, "Take a seat."

"Am I in trouble, or something?" Gil asked, sitting in the chair next to Nonny.

"I'm about to get to that." The principal said, "What happened today could've ended up a lot worse. You know that, right?"

"I know that." Gil said, "But it was an accident."

"That accident wouldn't have happened if you would've paid attention and followed directions." The principal said.

"I did follow the directions!" Gil exclaimed, I just didn't hear what he said correctly!"

"Do not raise your voice with me, Mr. Gordon." The principal said in a serious fashion.

"I'm sorry." Gil said, "But it was just me mishearing what he said. And, if anyone should be getting punished, it should be me. It wasn't his fault; he didn't do anything wrong."

"I respect that you're taking responsibly for what has happened." The principal said, "That is very humble of you." He turned to Nonny, "Is what he is telling me true?"

Nonny looked at Gil, then back at the principal, "Yes. But it's partially my fault, too. I don't talk very clearly, and that's my fault, not his."

The principal crossed his arms, "You are both showing very good character; owning up to your actions. And for that, and because it was an accident, and no one was seriously hurt, then both of you are off the hook."

They both sighed with relief.

"Thank you, sir." Gil said, "I promise I won't happen again."

"I trust that it won't." The principal said, "Now, go on back to class."

The two of them exited the office.

"I'm sorry about all of that." Gil said.

"It's fine." Nonny said quietly. Then, he walked off, leaving Gil there by himself.

…

Molly walked through the door of her history class. She walked over to her desk, and took a seat. She'd liked history class. She found learning about her country's past very interesting. Then, all of a sudden…

"Ello, love."

Of course, seating himself in the desk next to her was none other than Gil Gordon. Molly felt a sudden fluster inside of her, but it quickly subsided. She felt more and more comfortable around him every time she saw him. She felt as if they had been friends for a long, long time. She didn't know why, but she did.

His hair was wet for some reason, so his bangs that were usually spiked up in some sort of quif, now fell over his forehead and into his eyes. It made him look _really_ cute; cuter than he usually looked.

"Isn't Kyle going to come and yell at you for talking to a nobody? Or did he already do that?" Molly asked jokingly.

"Haha, very funny." He said, "But Kyle's not here, now is he?"

"Don't you think someone is going to tell him?" She asked.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "No. Whatever! I'm talking to you now and that's all that matters."

"Why do you seem so interested in me all of a sudden?" Molly asked, leaning her elbow on the desk.

"Because you're an interesting person." He answered.

"You didn't seem to think so three weeks ago." Molly said.

"That's because I didn't know you three weeks ago." He said, "But I do now, and I think you're an interesting person."

"I thought populars found nobodys disgusting." Molly said.

"Are you _trying_ to get rid of me?" Gil asked, laughing.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Molly laughed.

"Ok class!" The teacher announced, walking into the classroom, "Today, we're going to continue our discussion on the Bill of Rights and the Amendments. But, before we start, who actually did their homework and memorized the Preamble of the Constitution?"

A very small amount of people raised their hands.

"That's what I thought." The teacher said, "Now, how many of you we be able to come up here and recite it for the class?"

A couple of people put their hands down, leaving only one person with their hand up: Molly.

"Ok, then, Molly. Why don't you come up here and recite it for the class?" The teacher said.

Molly stood up and made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Start whenever you're ready." The teacher told her.

Molly turned to him, "Umm… Can I _sing_ the Preamble?"

"_Sing_?"

She nodded, "Yes. Sing."

The teacher shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Molly cleared her throat, "We the people, of the United states of America, in order to form a more perfect union, established justice, ensured domestic tranquility. Provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and, secure the blessings of liberty, to ourselves and our posterity. Do ordain, and establish this constitution, for the United States of America."

Everyone clapped and cheered for her.

"Very good, Ms. Gentilella." The teacher say, "And may I say, You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you." Molly said. With that, she went back to her seat.

"Molly gets 100 extra credit points." The teacher said.

The class erupted in conversation and veto about how it wasn't fair.

"It is very fair." The teacher said, "She is the only one who actually did her homework. I expect _all_ of you to have the Preamble memorized by tomorrow."

The class awed in disappointment.

"Anyone who does not have it done will be serving lunch detention with me." He said, "Now, let's start today's lesson."

And, so, he started teaches the day's lesson.

"You did lovely." Gil whispered to Molly, "You know, with singing the Preamble and what not."

"Thanks." She whispered back.

"Did you come up with that song on your own?" He asked.

"No." She said, "I got it from Schoolhouse Rock."

"Schoolhouse what?" He asked.

"Schoolhouse Rock." She said, "It's a bunch of animated, musical, and educational short films."

"Why haven't I heard of it?" He asked.

"It's really old." She said, "It originally aired in the 70's."

"That _is_ really old." He agreed.

"You should check it out sometime." She said.

"I'll be sure to do that." He said.

They both turned back to the teacher once again. Although they may have had their eyes on the teacher, their minds were still on each other.

**Author's Note: I know I know! Another filler! I promise the story will start to get more interesting soon! Once again, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating a lot lately. I'll be sure to fix that.**

**Just in case you wanted to hear the Schoolhouse Rock Preamble Song, here's the link: watch?v=30OyU4O80i4 **

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Bleh! I've been trying as hard as I can to update as often as possible! I started writing this chapter on my mom's computer, but then I went to my dad's house for four days, so I wasn't able to write. So, sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, here's chapter 20!**

"Come on! Pick it up people!" Deema ordered her fellow dance members, "The competition is in two days, and you guys still can't land that flip!"

"I'm sorry, we're trying our best." Carter said, "But it's more difficult than it looks."

"Oh really?" Deema asked. She took a step back and did a perfect back flip, landing flat on her feet, not stumbling or staggering at all. A perfect landing. "Difficult, huh?"

"Psh." Carter said, crossing his arms, "You've been doing it longer."

Deema laughed, and patted him on the back, "I'm messing with you. But in all seriousness, you two should start working on that landing more. If the judges see you stagger the least bid, they're going to take points off. And we don't want that. SO, let's take it from the top!"

They started the music and got in ready position. As they rehearsed through their first routine, their dance coach walked into the room and watched them practice. Her name was Ruby Clinton, but her students didn't call her 'Ms. Clinton' or anything; she didn't want that. They just called her Ruby. She was rarely ever there, because she was a choreographer for a local music video studio, and it took up a lot of her time. Although, whenever she found the time, she was always sure to check in on her students. She made sure that she was free that upcoming weekend for the dance competition. She wouldn't miss it for the world.

As they finished, Ruby clapped for them, "You guys are doing excellent work! The judges are going to love your opening routine!"

Carter jumped up and down happily, "I landed the flip! What now, suckas!"

They all laughed.

"I thought you all did really well that time through." Deema complimented them.

"Ok, take 5 everyone." Ruby said.

They all began taking their break.

"Has anyone else noticed how nice Deema has been lately?" Jamie asked so that Deema couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I did notice that." Amber agreed.

"Do you think it has anything to do with her dating Goby?" Jamie asked, "Having a first boyfriend can bring out the good in a girl."

"I don't think it's that." Carter said, "This all started sometime _after_ they started dating."

"You don't think it had something to do with what happened with her mom, do you?" Jeremy asked, still with his broken leg.

"That might be it." Jamie said, "She started being all nice and stuff around the time that it happened."

"I don't see how that's possible." Carter said, "If that happened to my mom, I would start bawling my eyes out, and I would never stop. I'm not sure I'd be able to take that in."

"Same here." Amber agreed, "I'd probably go into some sort of depression, and I'd start hating everyone… or something."

"Well, she seems to be taking it pretty well." Jeremy said.

"It's just worrying me that she's being this way." Jamie said, "I've known her for quite a while now, and I've never known her to be like this."

"Maybe we should keep an eye on her." Amber said, "Make sure she's ok."

The others agreed.

They looked over at Deema and Goby, who were sitting together and talking. They were laughing and having a good time. They seemed so perfect together; so happy. It was weird, though. Their relationship had been so sudden, yet they just seemed so right for each other. They'd been together for the past two weeks, and there seemed to be absolutely no fractures in their relationship. They were happy together, and their friends were happy for them.

"Ok!" Ruby announced, "Let's get back to it! Do you guys have all of the routines worked out?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all said in unison.

"Ok. I just watched your opening routine, and I think you guys are doing amazing on it. Now, what's the first category?" She asked.

"Salsa!" They all yelled cheerfully, all in a Spanish accent.

Ruby laughed, "Great! What are the other categories?"

"Hip hop, pop, tap, swing, and interpretive dancing." Deema answered.

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed, "How are all of those coming along?"

"I think that they're coming along great." Goby said.

The others agreed.

"Well, I don't have much time, so I have to go now." Ruby said, "But I'm coming by again tomorrow so I'll be able to watch all of your routines, and we can do any last minute touch ups, ok?"

"Ok." They all said

"Just by watching you guys today, I can tell that we're going to whoop the other teams' butts in this competition!" Ruby said.

They all cheered.

Ruby laughed, "Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all said goodbye, and Ruby left.

"We're totally going to win this competition!" Carter said, "I can just feel it!"

They all agreed cheerfully.

With that, the bell rang. They all left the classroom, and entered the student filled hallways, all making their ways to their next classes.

"They were talking about me, you know." Deema said to Goby as they walked down the hall together.

"What do you mean?" Goby asked.

"They were talking about me." Deema repeated, 'You know, when we were on break."

"How would you know?" Goby asked.

"Because," Deema said, "I know _everything_ that goes on around here, especially if it has to do with me."

"But, _how_ do you know?" Goby asked again.

"I have my ways." Deema said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Goby said, "We were on the complete opposite side of the room, and we were having our own conversation. You weren't even paying attention to them and what they were saying. There's no way you could've heard them."

"I didn't _hear_ them." Deema said, "But I could _see_ them."

"You still don't make any sense." Goby said, "Do you read lips or something?"

"Yes." She said, "But that's not how I know that they were talking about me."

"You are confusing me so much right now." He said.

"I know." She said, as if it were obvious.

"What could they possibly have been saying about you?" He asked.

"They were saying how I've been acting a lot more kind to them lately." She answered.

"Have you been?" Goby asked.

"I don't believe I have." Deema said, "It must be some sort of coincidence, or something." She stopped walking, "Ok, this is my class."

The couple embraced in a hug.

"See ya later." He said.

"Bye." She said back. With that, she walked into her classroom, and Goby walked off to his next class. As he walked, he thought about what Deema had said. She _was_ acting kind of strange lately. He couldn't think of what that possibly could've been about.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter is really short. Once again, another filler. I'm hoping to get to the good stuff soon, so don't worry! I'm going to try my best to update again **_**today**_**. I want to get back to how it used to be. I plan on updating at least one chapter a day for the rest of the week, so check often! Once again, I'd like to thank you all for the amazing reviews! I've been having a lot of trouble with writers block lately, and you guys are helping me get through it. So thanks! See ya next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

_The Next Morning…_

Goby walked through the halls, searching for the library. It was his first year at that school, being a freshman and all that, so he didn't really know where the library was. They were only, like, two or three weeks into the school year, so he hadn't been to the library yet. He found himself having quite a difficult time finding it. But, he needed to find it before first hour, because he needed to talk to Nonny about Deema. He knew that her brother, of all people, would know what's going on with her.

So, eventually, he finally found the library. It was a set of double doors that read 'LIBRARY' in big bubble letters over the top. How obvious.

He entered the library. It was _huge_. There had t be thousands of books in there. The room itself was enormous. He hadn't been in a library for so long, he didn't know if that size was normal or not.

He spotted the librarian behind the checkout counter. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

She looked up from her computer screen, "Hello. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Umm… Yeah, actually, there is. You wouldn't happen to know if Nonny Pirrucello is here, would you?" Goby asked.

"Oh yeah." She said, "He's here. He's putting some books away. Is there something you want me to tell him?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to him." Goby said.

"Oh. Well, in that case, he's around here somewhere. You can go find him if you'd like." She said.

"Thanks." Goby said. He went off further into the library to look for his friend. He looked down every aisle as he walked by, but there was no sign of him. The place was huge. But, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard voices. He listened to where they were coming from. He backpedaled a couple of steps, then turned down an aisle. He walked all the way down to the end, then started walking past some aisles that were perpendicular to the others. Then he found what he was looking for. He headed down an aisle where there was a book cart and two people. One of the people was Nonny, and the other was a girl. She had long black hair that was pulled into two pigtails. She was humming to herself as if she was in her own little world. She was actually quite pretty; beautiful actually, but Goby tried to ignore that factor; he had his own girlfriend that was just as equally beautiful.

"Hey dude." Goby greeted as he reached them.

Nonny looked up in response, "Hello."

"Hi!" The girl greeted cheerfully.

"Oona, right?" Goby asked.

She nodded, "That's me."

He knew that Nonny had mentioned her several times before, saying how he worked at the library with her. Goby also recognized her, because he knew that she had spent, like, a day being Kyle, the most popular guy in the grade, 's girlfriend. That was several weeks before, but almost everyone in the grade came to recognize her after that little incident that happened between her and Kyle.

"Anyway," Goby said, "I wanted to talk to you about Deema."

"Deema?" Nonny asked.

"Yeah." Goby said, "She's been acting really weird lately, and I was wandering if you knew what's up with her."

Nonny diverted his eyes beck to the book that he was holding, and shrugged, "I haven't noticed anything."

"Really?" Goby asked, "You haven't noticed that she's not a big drama queen anymore? You haven't noticed that she's extremely nice to everyone now? You haven't noticed that she lost her temper and almost nothing makes her mad anymore? You haven't noticed that your own sister is not who she used to be?"

Nonny shook his head, not making any eye contact with Goby.

"She's a completely different person, now!" Goby exclaimed, "How could you not notice?!"

"Just because someone puts on a mask, doesn't mean that they've become a different person." Nonny said, quietly.

"What?" Goby asked.

"We have to go." Nonny said. He slid the book onto a shelf, stood up, and pushed the cart to a different aisle.

Oona turned to Goby, "I think what he means is: Deema has some very deep scars. So, she put on a mask to cover the scars until they heal. And, although she's wearing a mask, and you can't _see _the real her, she's still the same person underneath. She just needs time to heal."

"What?" Goby asked once again.

"I have to go, now." Oona said. She turned and ran after Nonny.

"Wait! I don't understand!" Goby yelled after her, but she didn't answer.

"She's not wearing a mask!" He complained, even though no one could hear him now.

He groaned, "Stupid metaphors."

…

Deema sat in her room by herself. She sat in the chair infront of her desk. She looked up at the mirror infront of her. Her hair was a tangled mess, and she wore her baggy and wrinkled pajamas. Her blue eyes were puffy and red, saddened and irritated from the tears that fell from them. Her mascara was running, leaving black streaks falling down her cheeks. She looked horrible, but at the moment, she didn't care. She clutched tightly to the picture that was in her hands. She looked down at it. In the picture was an eight year old her, sitting infront of a birthday cake that read 'Happy Birthday Deema!'. The little girl's blonde hair was crazy and curly, but that didn't seem to matter to her. Standing behind her was a woman. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair, and her arms were wrapped around the little girl. They both looked happier than ever, as if nothing could ruin that moment… as if everything was perfect.

Deema ran her finger along the woman's face. A single tear fell onto the picture.

"Mommy…" She whispered.

She clutched the picture and held it to her heart. She began silently sobbing.

"Please come back…"

There was a knock on the door.

She jumped in surprise. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and recomposed herself, "Come in."

The door creaked open, and Nonny poked his head in.

"Oh. It's just you." Deema said, slumping her shoulders, going back to her sad and messy composition.

"Are you ok?" He asked, walking in, and closing the door behind him.

"No." She admitted, "You know that I'm not ok."

He grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

She wiped her nose with her sleeve, not bothering to get a tissue.

Nonny looked down at the picture that was in her hand. He knew exactly why she was upset.

"I miss her, too." He said.

Some more tears fell down Deema's cheeks, "I really miss her." She said. She began sobbing once again, "Why did this have to happen, Nonny? Why?"

"Because some people are stupid." Nonny said, "Some people are stupid and don't think before they do things."

"I hope those idiots who did this to her burn in hell forever." Deema said. She leaned into her brother and continued sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Please come back, Mommy. Please come back…"

And so, the two of them sat there, crying. And that is where they stayed for the rest of the night; missing their mother.

**Author's Note: OH MY GOSH! I started crying while writing this chapter! It just about killed me! Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the dance competition. I don't really have much to say, because I'm an emotional train wreck right now. So, see you next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would. I've been really busy, because band practice has started up again, so I haven't had much time to write. Anyway, here's this chapter! Enjoy!**

"Deema! Wake up! We're here!"

Deema's eyes snapped open. Infront of her stood Amber. She had her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Come on! We don't want to be late for check in time." Amber said.

"Ok. I'm up." Deema said, groggily rubbing her eyes. It had been a fairly short ride to their destination. It was supposedly only about a 20 minute drive, but Deema hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. For one: she was nervous about the competition, but mostly: she had trouble with sleeping because of her 'emotional problem'. That night, she had fallen asleep in Nonny's arms, and she woke up in the middle of the night in her bed. After that, she had a _really_ hard time falling asleep. Since she was so exhausted that morning, she couldn't help but doze off on the bus.

She stood up from her seat in the back of the bus. She reached up to the overhead compartment and pulled out her bag. They were only going to be there for that one day, but they brought bags full of clothes, because they each wore different coordinating outfits for each of their routines. That added up to a total of eight outfits, counting the one that they arrived in.

As they got off of the bus, they gaped at what was infront of them. There was an outdoor stage. It was fairly large. But, that's not what surprised them. There was a _huge_ audience. There had to hundreds of people. They were all squished together and facing the stage, ready for the competition to start.

"I didn't know that there was going to be an audience." Goby said, "I thought it would just be the parents."

"Maybe that _is_ just the parents." Carter said.

"There's no way that there is that many teams performing." Jamie said.

"Maybe there are some really big teams." Amber said, "Or some people have _really_ big families."

"Come on," Ruby said, "We should go sign in now."

They all agreed, and they headed to the sing in table.

"Is this where we sign in?" Ruby asked the lady that was sitting behind the table.

"Will you be performing today?" The lady asked.

"Yes we will." Ruby answered.

"Then this is where you sign in. What school are you?" The lady asked.

"West Palm Beach High School." Ruby answered.

"Oh, so you're locals?" The lady asked, searching the list for their school.

"Yes we are. Our school is about 20 minutes from here." Ruby said.

"Here it is!" The lady said, finding their school, "West Palm Beach High dance team. Are all of your member here today?"

"Yes." Ruby answered.

"Ok, then." The lady said. She pulled out a key from a box underneath the table, "Here's the key to your dressing room. It's in the building behind the stage. You're in room 13." She handed the key to Ruby.

They thanked her and they headed to the building with their dressing room.

The building wasn't all that much. It looked like some sort of motel or hotel. In the main lobby, there were some students standing around with their groups. Some were just standing and talking, some were practicing their routines. All of them were wearing their matching team shirts.

"I'm happy we decided to make these team shirts." Carter said.

"Yeah." Deema agreed, "Or else we wouldn't fit in at all."

"Since when do you care about fitting in?" Goby asked.

"I don't." Deema replied, "But I know that you guys do, so I decided to speak on your behalf."

"This is your room." Ruby said, as they arrived at their room, "Get changed into your opening number outfits. Me and Jeremy will be in the audience if you need anything."

"Do you know how much time there'll be in between our performances?" Amber asked.

"No, I don't." Ruby said, truthfully, "But you guys have to get changed fast, because there's no telling how much time you'll have."

Ruby wished them luck, and they went into their dressing room to get changed.

They figured that the building they were in actually _was_ a hotel or a motel, because there were two beds in their 'dressing room'.

"OK, boys, you change in the bathroom, we'll change out here." Deema said.

"Why do we get the bathroom?" Carter asked.

"Because, there's two of you, and three of us." Jamie answered, "It makes more sense.

"I guess that makes sense." Goby said.

"Go change! The show starts in 15 minutes!" Amber ordered them.

"Ok ok." Carter said, "Don't be so pushy." With that, the two boys went into the bathroom to change.

"Do any of you have the program? I want to see how many schools are competing." Deema said as they began to change their clothes.

"I have one." Amber said. She pulled the little booklet out of her bag and handed it to Deema.

Deema thanked her and Amber handed it to her. Deema began looking through it.

"How many are there?" Jamie asked.

Deema's eyes widened, "Wowzers."

"What is it?" Amber asked.

Deema began counting the teams.

"How many?" Jamie asked once again.

"There are 38 schools competing." Deema said in shock.

"38?!" Jamie and Amber asked in unison.

"I thought there would only be, like, twelve, or something!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, there's 38." Deema said.

"That's a lot for a competition like this." Jamie said.

"Here's something else to add on top of that:" Deema said, "We're the 36th school to perform."

The two other girls stared at her in awe.

"The performances were set up in alphabetical order." Deema said.

"Our school starts with a 'W'." Amber said.

"That really stinks that we're almost last." Jamie said.

"And, there are six other categories." Deema said, "Do you have any idea how long we're going to be here?"

"38 schools. Seven performances each." Jamie said, "We're going to be here for a_ long_ time."

"_Are you guys dressed yet?_" They could here Carter ask from inside the bathroom.

"Yes." The three girls answered in unison.

The two boys came out of the bathroom. All five of them were wearing nearly identical outfits. They all wore dark jeans, and black t-shirts that read 'West Palm Beach High" in big neon letters. Each of their shirts also had their own name written in big neon letters across the back. They all wore dark purple high tops, and purple and black snap-back hats that had their own individual initials on them.

"Let's go! Before we're late!" Jamie urged them.

"We're performing after 35 other groups." Goby said, "I don't think we can be late."

They all laughed, and headed out to the stage, ready for this competition to start.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Semi Annual West Palm Beach High School Dance Competition!" The announcer yelled into the microphone with his thick country accent.

The audience cheered.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out on this fine morning!" The announcer said, "Now, I don't want to keep ya'll waiting, so, why don't we get this thing started?!"

The audience cheered once again.

"Let's start this day off with our first school to perform." The announcer said, "All the way from Daytona, Florida, please give a hand to Afton High!"

The audience cheered as the Afton High team came onto the stage. They were a fairly large team. There had to be at least 15 of them. Their outfits weren't matching identically, but they had the color scheme of blue and gold. The song 'Party in the USA' began playing and they started their routine.

"Oh, so they chose Miley Cyrus for their opening routine?" Carter said, as they waited backstage with the other schools.

"Apparently." Goby said.

And so, they waited… and they waited… and they waited. The announcer announced all of the schools one by one, and one by one, they would get on the stage, perform, and then got off, and head back to the motel to change into their outfits for their next routine. It seemed like it went on forever. All sorts of different songs played, not a single one being repeated.

Deema was still very tired from her restless night the night before, so she dozed off a couple of times. She made her fellow dance member promise to wake her up when it got close to their turn to perform.

It seemed like their turn would never come, but eventually, it did.

"Now, please welcome to the stage, West Palm Beach High!"

The five of them walked onto the stage together, and the audience cheered for them. Deema looked out to the front row, where she saw her dad and Nonny sitting. Her father waved at her, and snapped a picture with his phone. She looked at the seat next to him: empty. The seat next to her father was empty. She felt a flash of emotions billow up inside of her. She shook her head to try to push the feelings away. She couldn't allow herself to get that way. She needed to hold out until the end of the competition.

They positioned themselves as the song 'Can't Hold Us' by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis began to play. That was the song they had chosen for their opening act. They started their dance. It looked pretty complicated, but it really wasn't. It involved a lot of break dancing, jumping over someone while that someone does a summersault, just plain out dancing, and of course the big flip at the end. Luckily they managed to land it perfectly, and the judges seemed impressed.

The audience cheered for them as they headed off the stage.

"I think the judges liked it!" Amber squealed.

"Of course they did!" Deema said, "Did you see the looks on their faces? They were totally impressed!"

"Yeah! And I totally landed that flip!" Carter exclaimed.

"You're not the only one who landed the flip." Jamie said.

"So? I'm the star of the show, aren't I?" Carter said jokingly.

They all laughed and went to change for their next routine.

The rest of the competition seemed to go by really fast, and everyone's preshow jitters seemed to go away. At around noon, there was an hour and a half intermission so that everyone could eat lunch.

They went through all of their categories in a breeze: salsa, hip hop, pop, tap, and then swing. That left just one category: interpretive dancing.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Goby asked. They were performing three songs after that one.

"Totally." Jamie said.

"I'm pumped." Carter said, jumping p and down.

Deema peered out of the curtain just enough so that the audience couldn't see her. It was dark out now, being about 9 PM. There were lights and such shining onto the stage so that you could still see the performers. She looked out to the audience… At the empty seat that was next to her father. She once again felt that flood of emotions inside of her, except this time, she wasn't able to keep them back. She really missed her mom, and she really wished that she could've been there with her. She wanted her to come back…

"I can't do this." Deema suddenly said.

"What?!" Her team mates asked in unison.

"I-I can't do this." She repeated. She started to feel the tears coming on.

"Why not?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, you can't just bail on us now!" Carter said.

"I'm not bailing!" Deema said, the tears started to build up in her eyes, "I seriously _can't_ do this!"

"Why not?!" Amber asked once again.

Deema looked at all of her friends, "I'm sorry guys. I have to go." She ran off, leaving her friends in complete shock from her sudden burst of emotions.

She ran away from the stage and to the motel that was very close to the stage. She sat hard on the ground, and leaned her back against the wall. She curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face in her arms and began sobbing intensely, not being able to find the means to stop.

Suddenly, she felt someone sit next to her, but she didn't bother to look up to see who it was. Then, she felt the person wrap their arms around her, trying to comfort her. This reminded her a lot of how Nonny had done the same thing the night before, but she knew that it wasn't him, because this person was much more muscular.

She finally found the strength to look up to see who the person was, just to make sure that there wasn't a complete stranger hugging her. She was surprised when she saw Goby looking down at her.

Knowing that it was just her boyfriend, she leaned into his chest and began sobbing into his chest.

He didn't bother saying all that nonsense to her, like 'It's ok' or 'Don't worry, everything's going to be alright'. He just sat there, and let her cry into chest. Her tears flowed like Niagara Falls, all of them soaking into his shirt. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair. She found it very comforting.

That did that for about two or three minutes, until she finally managed to calm herself a little.

He lifted her head gently by her chin, so that he could look her in the eyes, "You don't have to wear a mask anymore."

She gave him a confused look, "But I'm not wearing a-"

"I know I know." He interrupted, "It's a metaphor."

"Goby? W-what are you talking about?" Her voice was shaky from crying so much.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said, "You've been scarred deeply, so you put on a mask to cover the scars until they heal. And, although you're wearing a mask, and you can't _see_ the real you, you're still the same person underneath. You just need time to heal… and this is your way of healing."

"Goby, you're not making any sense." She said, obviously confused.

"Yes, I am." He said, "What I'm trying to say is: You very deeply hurt from losing someone that was very close to your heart. So, you're trying to cover the pain with happiness and joy, but when no one's around, you take off the 'mask' and you let it all out."

"How do you know why I'm upset?" She asked.

"Because," He said, "there are a lot of reasons. I tried asking your brother what was wrong with you, but he claimed that he didn't know, although he obviously did. So, he through a metaphor at me, and left me confused. But, after you ran off a couple of minutes ago, I looked out at the audience, and I saw that empty seat next to your dad. That was when I finally understood."

"I don't want to take my mask off." Deema said, "I don't want to face the fact that she's gone."

"That's fine." He said, "You can take it off whenever you're ready. This is a tough thing to go through. You're being very strong, and I'm proud of you, baby." He called her 'baby' in a loving and caring way.

"I'm not ready to take it off…" She said, more tears coming to her eyes.

He gently wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb, "You do it whenever you're ready, Deema. Nobody's rushing you into anything."

She looked up at him; her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "Thank you, Goby. Thank you so much…"

He ran his fingers gently into her hair, and they slowly leaned in until their lips touched, and were gently locked into a kiss: their first kiss.

…

The couple approached their fellow dance members with their fingers intertwined.

"You found her!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I thought we were going to have to forfeit." Carter said, sighing with relief.

"Nope." Deema said, "We solved everything, and I ready to perform."

"But your face is messed up." Amber said.

Deema made a face and put her hand on her hip, "Excuse me?"

"No no no no." Amber said, correcting herself, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant your mascara is running."

"I know." Deema said, "I thought that it would add to the effect of this next dance."

"Smart thinking." Jamie said.

"Now, please welcome to the stage for the last time tonight: West Palm Beach High!"

The five of them came out onto the stage. Deema smiled and waved at her family, and they waved back. They all took their ready positions. The song 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth began playing. It's a slow song, so it fit the interpretive dancing category perfectly. Plus, their dance went perfectly with it, and the meanings matched up perfectly. The song is about how the girl is beautiful on the outside, and she may not show herself to be the nicest person, but the guy knows that she's not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside, too. Hens the title.

The five dancers moved gracefully across the stage, moving with swift movements. The audience seemed mesmerized. It was a beautiful song, along with a beautiful dance. The song ended with slow piano music, and Goby and Deema were in the center of the stage. They ended with a dip. Her hand gently grazed the floor, and she tilted her head back so that her hair would hang down to the floor. She clung to Goby with her life, just hoping that she wouldn't fall.

"I won't drop you: I promise." He whispered.

The crowd cheered loudly for them. They exited the stage so that the last two groups could perform for the last time.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The announcer announced after the last groups performed, "The judges have made their final decisions, and they have decided on the winner."

The crowd waited in anticipation.

"The school that has come in third place is…" There was a dramatic pause, "East Heaton High from Tampa, Florida!"

The crowd cheered and the East Heaton High members came onto the stage to receive their trophy.

"And, in second place, the runner up is…" He paused dramatically, "Montgomery High from Savannah, Georgia!"

Montgomery high students came onto the stage to get their trophy as the audience cheered for them.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for."

Deema clung to Goby's hand nervously.

"The winner, of this year's Semi Annual West Palm Beach High School Dance competition is-"

_**To be continued…**___


	23. Chapter 23

The announcer paused dramatically. The crowd and the teams leaned forward in anticipation. The suspense was hanging in the air, and it was maddening. The contestants crossed their fingers, just hoping that the announcer would say their school's name.

"West Palm Beach High!"

They screamed in victory, and the crowd went wild. The other schools sighed in disappointment.

Deema jumped up and down excitedly, "We won!"

They made their way up onto the stage where the huge first place trophy waited for them.

They all grabbed onto it and lifted it high in the air with triumph.

The audience stood and continued cheering and clapping for them.

Deema looked down at the front row at her family. Her father waved at her and blew her a kiss. She smiled at him, for if she tried to wave, she would drop the trophy. She looked over at the empty seat next to him. Although her mother wasn't there physically, she was there, watching down on her daughter; and she was proud.

They finally put the heavy trophy down. All five of them joined hands and formed a line on the stage.

"You guys wanna do the thing like in the movies when they jump in the air and freeze?" Carter asked.

"That's not logically possible." Jamie said, "That would mean defying the laws of gravity, which is not possible to do as long as we're on Earth."

"Can we jump in the air and pretend that we freeze?" Carter asked.

They shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" Jamie said.

They looked out at the audience who was giving them a standing ovation.

"On three." Deema said, "1… 2… 3!"

They all screamed happily, and jumped in the air triumphantly, 'freezing' in midair as they did it.

…

"You did amazing today." Deema's dad said as they walked through the front door of their house.

"Thanks, dad." Deema said, smiling.

"It was a really long show, but it was definitely worth it to see my baby girl win it in the end." He said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"That's for sure." Deema agreed.

"The length was a little much, though." Her dad said, "Nonny just about fell asleep near the end. Isn't that right, Non-?" He stooped in midsentence when he saw his son fast asleep on the couch.

"Someone must be tired." Deema laughed.

"I don't blame him." Their father said, "I think I'm gonna take him upstairs." He scooped is son up in his arms effortlessly, "Wow, he's light."

"I think I'm going to go to bed, too." Deema said, "It's been a long day, and I'm pooped."

"Hold on one second." Her father said, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Deema sighed tiredly and slumped her shoulders, "Can't it wait until morning?"

"Yes, it can, but it's not going to." He said, "Now, I'm going to take your brother upstairs, and I'll be back down in a minute."

Deema rolled her eyes, "Ok."

Her father headed upstairs, and Deema flopped onto the couch. She wandered what could've possibly been so important that it couldn't wait until morning. Was it about her grades? No, her grades were fine. Was it about her mom? Oh gosh, she hoped that it wasn't about her mom. It couldn't have been, because her father had been avoiding the topic for the past two weeks. Although… He might have finally decided that it's to talk about it. _BUT_, he would want to talk to Nonny about it too. Was it about Goby? It couldn't be. Deema had been hiding the fact that she had a boyfriend from her parents. There was a house rule that said that she wasn't allowed to date until she was 16. She was only 14, but she had a boyfriend anyway. She would get in big trouble if her father found out about it.

She couldn't figure out what he could've possibly wanted to talk to her about.

Finally, her father came back into the room.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Deema asked.

"Something very important." He said, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Could you be more specific?" She asked.

"I'm getting there." He said sternly, "What I'm about to tell you might shock you a little, but don't overreact."

"Why would I overreact?" She asked.

"Because you're Deema, and Deema always overreacts." He answered.

"I do not!" She exclaimed.

"You're overreacting right now." He said.

She scowled at him, "Just tell me already."

"Alright alright." He took a deep breath, "You're not who you think you are."

She stared at him like he was crazy, "What?"

"This is very hard for me to tell you, and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

She started growing suspicious. What was he trying to tell her?

He took a deep breath, "Deema, you're adopted."

She stared at him for a moment, then busted out laughing, "That's a good one, dad!"

She continued laughing hysterically, and her father just stared at her sternly, "Deema, I was serious."

She suddenly stopped laughing and stared at him for a moment. The look on his face was completely serious.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry, we meant to tell you sooner, but we never got the nerve to, because we were afraid of your reaction. I'm really sorry."

She stared at him for another moment, "I'm… adopted?"

He nodded, "Yes. You are."

She was at a loss for words, which was rare for her. She always had something to say, but at that moment, she had absolutely no idea how to react to this.

She swallowed hard, "How old was I?"

"5 years old." He answered, "We adopted you from the same place that we adopted Nonny from."

She still didn't know what to say.

"When we adopted you, they said that they knew absolutely nothing about your background, or where you came from. All they knew was that your name was Deema." He said, "They told us that they found you and some other kids alone at the docks. They took you in, and when you told them who your parents were, there were no matches. They filed found children reports, but there were no responses to them… any of them. According to the files, you and those other kids didn't exist. You were all a mystery never to be solved. So, after weeks of searching for your families, there was no luck, and all of you were put up for adoption."

"So…" She started, "I've gone almost my entire life thinking that you're my birth parents, when really, my birth parents are some random people that left me and some other kids alone on the streets with nothing, and then left with no trace?"

"I'm sorry, Deema. I really am." Her 'father' said. She didn't even feel right calling him her dad anymore.

She didn't know what to think. Should she be mad that they didn't tell her sooner? Should she be upset that the people who she thought was her family really wasn't her family? Should she be happy that she finally knew the truth about herself? Should she be confused because everything that she always thought was true _wasn't _true? She was feeling all of these emotions mashed and jumbled up into one big-giant-mega-emotion in her head. She just wanted to scream… so that's what she did.

She screamed on the top of her lungs, making her voice go at the highest pitch that she could possibly make it go, raising the decibels of her voice every second. She strained her voice to just scream for as long as her vocals cords could handle it.

Finally, her father clamped his hand over mouth, stopping her from screaming any longer.

She pushed his hand away and stood up. She kicked the coffee table, but it didn't do much, so she grabbed onto it, and flipped it, sending the papers that were on it flying. She began yelling angrily, most of the things that she was saying not understandable due to the fast past that she was furiously yelling at. She ran over to the book shelf and began angrily flinging books across the room. She continued yelling and swearing as she tipped over the bookshelf and sent it crashing to the floor.

"Deema!" Her father yelled, trying to calm her down.

She kicked and pounded at the wall. Tears began flowing out of her eyes at an extreme rate, causing her face to be soaking wet within a matter of seconds. She screamed sadly once again, but this one wasn't quite as long lived. She collapsed to her knees, continuing to bawl her eyes out. But, her father was right there at her side.

He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He shushed her and stroked her hair.

She buried her face into his chest as her many flowing tears stained his shirt. She had just really wanted to let out all of those emotions that she was feeling, and that's exactly what she had done. Those past two weeks had been the most emotional times of her life. 1.) Her mother was murdered, 2.) She had broken down and cried several times in those two weeks, and 3.) She just found out that she was adopted 9 years a little too late.

And so, her 'father' continued to comfort her and hold her in his arms, as she let out the last of those emotions that she was feeling. Right then, she didn't care if he was her biological father or not; he cared about her, and he loved her, and he was trying his best to make sure that she was happy. They loved each other, and that's all that mattered. He was still her father, and she was still his daughter, and nothing could change that…. Ever.

**Author's Note: OHMIGOSH! It's been a while hasn't it? Ever since I started writing 'Separate But Not Equal' I kinda sorta accidentally forgot about this story. BUT, I remember it now and that's all that matters… Heh (awkward laugh)… WELL! I updated both stories in one day! How do you like them apples?! I might update this one again today to make up for not updating for so long. Once again, sorry about that XD. So, what did you think of Deema's little nervous breakdown? I know I know, the last several chapters have been from her perspective, and you guys want more of the other characters. But, she just had her own little section of the story, and I'm going to take a break from her for a couple of chapters. The next chapter is probably going to be half OonaxNonny and half MollyxGil. I'm not quite sure yet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This story is getting pretty long, don't ya think? To tell the truth, I don't know how long it's going to be in the end. I have some scenes planned out for this story, but I'm not sure **_**when **_**they're going to happen. Right now, I'm probably somewhere a little past the middle of the story… maybe. Anyway, you guys have been asking for more MollyxGil and NonnyxOona. So, I'm going to give it to you. (PS: I've been having some more writers block, so sorry if I'm taking too long to update, and/or if the chapters may be a little uneventful XD.)**

Molly's eyes fluttered open as she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She looked over to the other side of the room where her sister Melissa was sleeping. The two of them used to have their own rooms, but once their brother Malcolm came back from Afghanistan, the two of them were squished into Molly's room while their brother got Melissa's room. As you can see, their parents decided to make all of their kids have 'M' names. It's kind of like how the Dougars named all of their kids with 'J' names, except the Gentilella family didn't have 19 kids.

She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. She pushed the power button on her Android and the lock screen popped up. It was 5:30.

It usually took her a while to get up and get ready, but a lot lately, she'd been getting up earlier and getting ready faster because of one thing: Gil. She woke up everyday excited to see him. She knew that they weren't really that close yet, but that didn't stop her from being so eager to see him. She didn't dare approach him; that wouldn't be a good idea. Kyle or someone would see them and Gil would get booted from the popular group, and Molly knew that he didn't want that. Although, he'd rarely ever approach her, either. He was Kyle's 'main' follower that he insisted be with him at all times. But, whenever they would pass by her, Gil would always smile at her or something to let her know that he wasn't ignoring her. But, they talked more and more every day. After school whenever Gil would have baseball practice and Molly would have choir practice, they would talk afterwards. It was almost like they were having some sort of secret relationship. Although, there was no 'relationship'… yet. They were just friends… I you could call them friends.

After Molly had gotten dressed, she headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast, where Malcolm was making toast.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I get up this early every day." He said, as if it was obvious.

"Don't you think you should start sleeping in?" She asked, "I mean, you don't have anywhere to be."

"I'm not quite used to the whole 'sleeping in' thing quite yet." He said, "I guess my brain's still on military time."

Malcolm was 21, and he was having trouble finding a job, so he didn't really have anywhere to be or to go. He couldn't go run off with his friends, either, because they were all busy with their jobs and families. So, he was always stuck at home.

"Why are _you _up so early?" He asked curiously.

"I have school." She answered.

"School starts at 7:20, doesn't it? That's in, like, 2 hours."

"I thought that I needed more time to get ready." She said, pulling a bowl out of a cabinet.

"It doesn't take 2 hours to get ready for school." He said with a smug look on his face, "What's up with you, Molls?"

"Nothing." She said, "Can't a girl eat a bowl of cereal without being interrogated?"

"It's a boy? Isn't it?" He asked, smiling wickedly.

"No." She said sternly.

He laughed, "Molly has a crush!"

She punched him in the arm, "Be quiet! Someone's gonna hear you!"

"So it's true." He said.

"I didn't say that." She retaliated.

"Then why are you being defensive?"

"I'm not being defensive."

"So you won't care if I announce it to the entire house?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms, "Not one bit."

"Molly likes a boy! Ya hear tha-"

"Ok!" She interrupted, "I like someone! Can you please just stop yelling it?"

He smiled at her, "I knew you'd cave."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"So, what's this guy's name? Do I have to beat him up?" Malcolm asked.

"His name is Gil, and no, you don't have to beat him up." She said.

"Is he just some guy in your grade that you have a crush on, or are you friends with him?"

Molly slumped down into one of the kitchen table chairs, "I guess you could say that we're friends. But _his _friends don't want him talking to me because I'm a nobody."

"You're not a nobody." He said.

"If you've seen our social status system, then yeah, I'm a nobody."

"Then what's he?"

"A popular."

Toast popped up out of the toaster and it dinged, causing Malcolm to jump, "Gosh, it gets me every time."

Molly couldn't help but laugh. Her brother's childish ways always amused her.

"Anyway," Malcolm said, "Do you know if he likes you back?"

"I'm not sure." She answered truthfully, "But we've only known each other for a couple of weeks, and he keeps on talking to me, even though his friends forbid him from doing it."

"Sounds to me like he likes you." He said.

"I'm always just so happy when I'm around him, but our differences formed a wall in between us, and it's keeping us apart. It just gives me this ache in my chest that makes me so sad, and I feel like there's nothing I can do to break that wall in between us." She explained, "What should I do?"

He looked at her in sympathy, "That ache in your chest is your heart. It's upset because it's not getting what it wants. But because there's a wall in its way, it can't get to what it wants. But, it knows that what it wants, wants it back. So, they're going to have to step up, and break that wall _together_, because it takes two to break the barrier that separates them. It's like closing the doors of death; it needs to be closed from the inside and out, or else it won't be closed at all. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded. She then realized that he spoke as if he were speaking from experience. That was when she knew that that sympathy that she thought he was showing wasn't actually sympathy… it was empathy. She didn't know much about her brother's social life, but she knew that there must have been _someone_ that made him understand what she was going through.

She smiled, "Thanks."

"It's what big brothers do." He said, smiling back.

She hugged him, "It's what awesome big brothers do."

…

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Mathew played rock as Bryce played paper.

"Darn it!" Mathew yelled.

Bryce laughed triumphantly as he slapped the back of Mathew's hand. The two idiots were playing rock, paper, scissors, slap. Both of their hands were bright red from being slapped so many times.

"Why do you two find joy in turning such an innocent game into something violent?" Gil asked.

"Because it's fun!" Mathew said.

"Since when is being slapped fun?"

"It's not the being slapped part that's fun." Bryce said, "It's the slapping the other person that's fun."

Gil rolled his eyes at them.

It was free period, and the three of them were in the commons.

Blake and her followers approached them.

"Look, the monkeys are slapping each other." Blake said.

"We're not monkeys, we're apes." Mathew joked.

"Whatever." Blake said, "Anyway, Homecoming is this Friday."

They stared at her for a second.

"And?" Gil asked.

"Aren't one of you going to ask me to the dance?" She asked as if it were obvious that that's what she'd wanted them to do.

"Ok?" Bryce said, "You wanna go to the dance with me?"

"No. You're ugly." She snapped.

"But you just-" He started.

"Anyone else?" She interrupted.

Gil nudged Mathew, not wanted to be the one to have to ask her.

"Uhh…" Mathew began.

"You're uglier." She said.

He made a face, and went to say something, but she interrupted him.

"Blake Douglas refuses to go to the dance without a date." She said, referring to herself in the third person.

"Go with your cousin." Mathew said, "That's what I'm doing."

"You're paying her to go with you." Bryce said.

"Nobody has to know that." Mathew said in a hushed voice.

"Somebody still hasn't asked me." Blake said.

"Well, look at the time." Gil said, standing up.

"_Sit._" Blake snapped.

He automatically sat back down into his seat.

She crossed her arms, "I'm waiting."

"You can wait." Gil said.

"No I can't!" She yelled.

"Ok! Ok! Uhm… Will you go to-" He began, but she cut him off.

"Of coarse I will!" She said, in a now cheery voice. She pecked him on the cheek, "Pick me up at 6:00. Not a minute later." She snapped her fingers, signaling for her followers to follow her. They then left.

"You might want to burn your face now." Mathew said.

"Someone hit me in the head with a hammer." Gil said.

"I'm sure going to the dance with Blake won't be _that _bad." Bryce said.

"This is Blake we're talking about." Gil said, "That dance is going to be miserable for me."

"It's also going to be miserable for one of her followers." Mathew said, "Since Blake is going with one of Kyle's followers, then Kyle is going to have to go with one of her followers."

"I feel bad for whoever that's going to be." Bryce said.

"Even if he does go with one of her followers, he's not going to be paying any attention to her." Gil said.

"What do you mean?" The other two asked.

"You know that he's going to be trying to get Oona back." Gil said, "He's been trying to do it ever since she dumped him.

"Doesn't she have a new boyfriend, or something?" Mathew asked.

"I don't think they're dating, yet." Gil said

"How would you know?" Bryce asked.

"Ever since he started talking to that nobody, he's been more knowing about the other people in the grade." Mathew said.

"She has a name." Gil said, "And stop referring to her as a nobody. You can't just judge everyone by their social status."

"Having a crush on a nobody isn't going to do you any good." Bryce said.

"I don't have a crush on her." Gil said.

"If Kyle finds out, he's gonna get pretty angry." Mathew said.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Gil repeated.

"You don't have a crush on who?" Kyle asked, approaching them.

"Blake." Bryce lied.

Gil gave him a look of thanks for lying for him.

"Why would he have a crush on that brat?" Kyle asked.

"Because he just asked her to the Homecoming Dance." Mathew said.

"You can't do that." Kyle said to Gil, "You're only a follower. You don't have the power to do that."

"She made me ask her." Gil retaliated.

"Tis true." Mathew said.

"So, she's your date?" Kyle asked.

"As of right now, yes, she is." Gil answered.

Kyle swore under his breath, "Now I have to go with one of her stupid followers."

"You don't _have _to, you know?" Gil said, "You don't always have to follow royal law. I mean, it's just something that you and Blake made up in, like, 1st grade. It doesn't really mean anything."

All of the current populars had been a popular ever since Kyle and Blake created the group in the 1st grade. They had gotten new members about two or three times within the past eight years, but none of them lasted long. All of their strict rules were created by Kyle and Blake, and those two were the only ones who could overrule them. Although, they would both have to agree to the overruling. Plus, even for the two leaders, there were no exceptions to breaking the rules. But, like Gil said, they were just unwritten rules that were made up, and it would logically mean nothing if they were broken.

"I _do _have to follow them." Kyle said sternly, "It's not called a law for no reason."

"Just talk to Blake." Gil said, "See if you can get that law overturned."

"I don't take orders from you, Brittany." Kyle said, "So shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

Gil didn't say another word.

"Now, come on." Kyle said, "I have some business to take care of."

Kyle began walking as the other three followed him. They were seriously getting tired of following that jerk. They had been his followers for eight years, and they were ready for this to be the last.

**Author's Note: FILLLLLEEERRRRRRR. Once again, I've given you another filler chapter… a long one, that is. But don't worry, there's going to be some pretty exciting stuff at that homecoming dance, and that should happen within the next chapter or two.**

**I planned on making this chapter half MollyxGil, and half NonnyxOona, but instead I ended up making it half Molly and half Gil. Oops. So, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the next chapter perspective wise. It's probably going to be a NonnyxOona chapter, possibly with some MollyxGil. **

**Anyway, who noticed my Heroes of Olympus reference? Anyone? I don't think anyone did. It was more like a Greek Mythology reference, but it's really important to the Heroes of Olympus series. #completelyofftopic #yesIdidjustputahashtag #yesIknowthatthisisnttwitter #Ishouldreallystophashtaggingnow **

**So, what do you think is going to happen at the dance? Do think it's going to be an amazing night to remember, or a not-so-amazing night to remember? **

**Hope you enjoyed, and see you next chapter! Adios for now people!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Yo! I made up my mind that the dance is going to be the next chapter. EEEEEEEEEKKK! I'm excited for it! This is a NonnyxOona chapter, so for those of you who have them as your OTP, here's the chapter you've been asking for. Once again, this is another filler chapter, though. Sorry that there hasn't been anything interesting lately, but I promise that the next chapter is going to be so eventful and amazing that your brains are going to explode with awesomeness! Anyway, here's chapter 25! Enjoy!**

Ever since the little incident with Kyle, Oona had been pretty much friendless. Kaitlyn had gotten mad at her for dumping Kyle, so she unfriended her and banned Lizzy from talking to her. The only friend that Oona had left was the one person that she had wanted to be friends with all along: Nonny. She was a lot happier now that Kaitlyn was out of her life and she finally got to be close to her long term crush.

Believe it or not, he was a really good friend. He didn't really talk much, but he was a really good listener. Whenever Oona would ramble on with random stories, he would listen the entire time, nodding every now and then to let her know that he was still listening. Whenever she was sad, or even in the least bit of a down mood, he would always make her feel better. He didn't need to say much so make her feel better, though. He just needed to be there for her, and that's what he did. Nonny was truly the perfect friend, and Oona couldn't ask for anything more.

They started hanging out outside of the library. They would frequently talk to each other in the hallways in between classes, and they would always text or talk on the phone after school and on weekends. She would eat lunch with him and his friends everyday. They were an… interesting, group of guys. They were loud and obnoxious, and that Samion guy was _really _weird, but Oona found them entertaining. Although, she had no idea how Nonny had ended up being friends with them. They were rambunctious and annoying, and Nonny was shy and quiet. But, they seemed to get along just fine, so she didn't say anything about it.

That Wednesday, after the last bell of the day had rung and the halls were swarming with students who were anxious to get home, Oona skipped up to Nonny who was at his locker, "Hey Nonny!"

He looked up at her and grinned slightly. He rarely ever smiled. It was a very rare sight to see from him. Although, every now and then, he would ever so slightly grin. Most of the time, his grins seemed to be directed towards Oona. She didn't know why. She'd never seen him actually full on _smile_. The only thing she'd seen from him was that tiny grin that he did where he just slightly lifted the corner of his mouth.

"Are you going to the Homecoming dance on Friday?" She asked.

He sighed, "Probably not."

She gave him a concerned look, "Why not?"

"I'm not good around large groups of people." He said quietly.

"How?"

"It makes me nervous."

"So… do you have stage fright?"

He shook his head, "Being in front of a bunch of people doesn't bother me. Being _in _a large group of people is what bothers me."

"It's not really that bad." She said, "If you go to the part of the gym where there aren't as many people, then it's not that bad."

He thought about it for a moment.

"If you're not going, then I'm not going." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," She said, "You're my only friend, and I don't want to be by myself."

He sighed. He didn't want her to miss out on her first high school dance just because he was an extreme claustrophobic. He also didn't want her to have to go by herself and not enjoy her time. But, if she _did _go by herself, Nonny knew that Kyle would try to get her back as his girlfriend, which everyone knew that Oona would say no to, so Kyle would probably try to hurt her. Nonny wasn't going to allow that. He decided that he was going to let himself suffer at that dance so that Oona would be happy.

"Ok. I'll go." Nonny said.

She jumped up and down happily and clapped her hands, "Thanks Nonny!" She threw her arms around him. He awkwardly hugged her back. Other than Deema, Claire, Marissa, and Bonnie, he'd never hugged a girl before. Those other girls didn't count because they were practically family to him. So, he was surprised when Oona had suddenly hugged him. Although, he was kind of happy that she had done it.

On the other hand, Oona thought nothing of the simple action. She would gladly hug anyone any day. So, she didn't think it was awkward.

They released their hug.

"I should go now before I miss the bus." She said.

He nodded.

"Bye!" She said cheerfully. She then proceeded to turn around and skip away, but Nonny stopped her.

"Uhm… Oona?"

She looked at him in response, "Yes?"

"Uh… Your backpack's unzipped."

She craned her neck to look at her backpack, "Oh, I guess it is." She pulled it off of her back and zipped it up. She put it back on and smiled at him, "Thanks for telling me." She waved and skipped away happily.

He had intended on asking her to be his date to the dance, but of coarse, he had chickened out and told her that her backpack was unzipped instead. He _really _wanted to be her date, but he would never be able to work up the courage to ask her. She was way out of his league anyway… she would never say yes.

He then closed his locker and put on his backpack. He was just going to go with her as a friend, which was going to be really hard for him, considering how much he liked her… which was a lot.

…

"So, are you going to the dance with Oona?" Deema asked as they were walking home from the bus stop.

"No." He said plainly.

"Why not?" She asked, "You two are really cute together."

He didn't answer.

"Come on, Nonny." She said, "It's obvious that she really likes you, and I can tell that you really like her, too. You should ask her. I guarantee you she'll say yes."

"But if she doesn't it will ruin our friendship." He said.

"It won't ruin your friendship." She said, "I'm not saying that you should ask her out, I'm just saying that you should ask her to the dance. There's a difference."

He said nothing.

She stood in front of him and crossed her arms. He tried to walk around her, but she just blocked him.

"Why don't you want to ask her?" She asked.

"I do want to." He said.

"Then why won't you do it?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm nervous!"

Her expression softened as he sat on the curb and buried his face in his hands.

She sat next to him, "Why are you nervous?"

"Because she's a beautiful girl and I'm just a nerd." He said, still with his face buried in his hands.

"Just because you wear glasses doesn't mean you're a nerd." She said.

"I read the entire dictionary multiple times and I have almost all of the entries nearly memorized. How am I not a nerd?"

"Stop saying that." She said softly, "You're not a nerd. Now, I know that you may think that she doesn't like you as much as you like her, but just by watching you two, she obviously does. And it's obvious that you two are perfect for each other. I think you should ask her to the dance. I know that you're nervous about it, but trust me, it'll be worth it in the end."

He didn't say anything.

"I'll be right there with you the entire time." She said.

He sighed, and finally looked up at her, "Ok."

…

Nonny rang the doorbell, then took a step back from the door and waited for someone to answer. He nervously clutched the red rose that he held in his hands.

Deema stood at the bottom of the porch steps, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded, "I'm sure."

The door came open as an old woman answered the door. She smiled at him kindly.

"Umm… Is Oona home?" he asked.

"Are you that Nonny boy that she's always talking about?" The woman asked with a smile on her face.

She talked about him to her family? He would've never thought that she talked about him to other people, especially not her family. But… how did the woman know that it was him?

"Uhh... Yes?" He said.

She smiled, "You're even cuter than I thought you'd be. I guess Oona wasn't exaggerating when she said how cute you are."

She said that he was cute? Wow…

"Well don't just stand there. Come on in." She looked over at Deema, "You too, sweetie. I don't want you to freeze out here."

She let them in and shut the door behind them.

"I'll go get her. Wait right here, and I'll be back in a jiffy." She then headed towards the staircase and headed upstairs.

They examined their surroundings. The room was fairly large. To their right was a brown couch with a love seat next to it, but also perpendicular to it. Hanging on one of the walls was a large flat screen TV. On the wall across from the love seat, there was a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been lit for a really long time. In the corner of the room was a wooden rocking chair with an odd looking plant behind it. And smack dab in the middle of the room was a circular plush coffee table with a cheetah print pattern. To their left was a wall with a painting of a tree hanging on it, and also a door which most likely lead to the kitchen.

Just then, a lady that looked to be in her 30s walked out of the kitchen. She looked very similar to Oona. She must have been her mom.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We're Oona's friends." Deema said.

"I assume that someone let you in." She said.

They nodded.

She looked at him for a moment, "Nonny, right?"

He nodded. How many people in this house recognized him?

"Oona talks about you all the time. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said.

Oona must have explained what he looked like, or else her family wouldn't recognize him on the fly without having met him before.

Just then, the old woman came back down the stairs, but she wasn't alone.

"Nonny? What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for noticing me." Deema said sarcastically, "I feel highly appreciated."

"Hello Deema." Oona said, now acknowledging her.

"We should leave them alone." Oona's grandmother said to her mother.

Her mother seemed uneasy about leaving her daughter alone with a boy, but she decided to let them be, because she knew that they wouldn't do anything as long as Deema was there.

The two women walked into the kitchen to leave them alone, but surely enough, they were probably eavesdropping.

"Is there something wrong?" Oona asked.

"No." Deema said, "Nonny just has something that he wants to ask you."

She stepped back and gave them some space.

Oona looked at him expectedly.

"Uhm… Uh… I was… uhh…" He found it extremely difficult to talk due to the large amount of nervousness that he was feeling.

"What is it?" She asked.

He took a deep breath, "Oona… I really like you…"

Her cheeks turned a slight shade of red and she smiled with embarrassment. Great. He made her blush. *cough cough* sarcasm *cough*

"And, uh… I was wandering if maybe…" He grasped the rose in his hands. He wanted to make this really special. So, he got down on one knee for the effect. He put all of the confidence that he could muster up into his words, and he just said it, "Will you be my date to the dance?"

"I knew it!" Her grandmother yelled from the kitchen.

Oona blushed madly and smiled really big, "Of coarse I'll be your date."

She kneeled down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, but this time he didn't hesitate to hug back.

"I felt like you were proposing to me." She laughed.

He grinned at the thought of that.

"Awwwwwww." Deema cooed, "Don't you just love love?"

"You better not be kissing in there!" Oona's mom yelled from the kitchen.

They released their hug and he handed her the rose.

"I love flowers!" She said, putting the rose up to her nose and taking in the sweet scent.

_And I love you. _He thought, but he wouldn't dare say it out loud. Right then, he was just happy that he was going to the dance with the girl that he loved, and he knew now that she loved him, too. Although, the best part of their relationship is yet to come…

**Author's Note: Guess what day it is?... HUMP DAAYYYY! Haha, people say that all the time on Wednesdays at band practice. I personally think it's hilarious. Anyway, like I said before, this is another filler chapter, but you got to see Nonny ask Oona to the dance! Wasn't that just adorable?**

**Anyway, I use transition words a lot, don't ya think? I feel like I overuse the words "anyway" and "although". Does anyone else think that?**

**Anyway (there it is again!), the dance is next chapter, so be ready for your some awesomeness, because that's what the next chapter is going to be. Although, be prepared for a super long chapter, because that's what it's going to be. It's probably going to be the longest chapter yet. I think you guys are going to love it! Adios for now people! Peace!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: It's finally here! It's time for the Homecoming dance! You guys are going to love this chapter! I have so much planned! **

**Also, in the beginning of the story, I mentioned that Oona had a younger brother, although, he was not present in the last chapter while Nonny and Deema were at Oona's house. So, we're just going to assume that he was either at the house, and just happened to not be in the living room at the time, or he just wasn't home at the time.**

**BTW, the last chapter was my first third person omniscient chapter. That means that it was in the third person, but also from the point of view of several people at one time. Did you guys like that or should I stick to third person limited? (That's when it's in the third person, but it's only from ONE person's POV. It's what all of the other chapters so far are.) **

**Anyway, this chapter is really long, so be prepared. Plus, guess who doesn't have band practice until Monday? THIS GIRL! So, I plan on updating this story once or twice, and also SBNE once or twice. So, CHECK OFTEN! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I certainly did! Happy reading!**

_Homecoming Part 1_

Upbeat music played throughout the gym as students dressed up and ready to have a great time entered the gym. It was very hot in there due to the large quantity of people inside.

Molly and Abbi entered and they examined their surroundings.

"There's a lot of people here." Abbi said.

"I know. But it's not as crowded as I thought it would be." Molly agreed.

Lucy then ran up to them with her fingers intertwined with her date's hand, "Hey girls!"

"Hey, Lucy!" Molly and Abbi said in unison.

"You've meet Bryan, right?" Lucy asked, motioning to her date.

"I believe we have." Molly said.

The dude had shaggy brown hair and his face was clad with acne, but he was actually kind of cute.

He nodded a hello to them, and they smiled back at him.

"You two go on now." Abbi said, "Go enjoy yourselves."

Lucy didn't bother to reject, "Ok! I'll see you guys later!"

They said goodbye as Lucy and Bryan ran off.

"I really wish that I had a date." Abbi said.

"Me too." Molly agreed.

It was their first dance in high school, and Molly had really been hoping that she would at least have a date, but of course, she didn't. Truthfully, she had secretly wanted Gil to ask her. Actually, she _really _wanted him to ask her. But, Kyle would never allow that. Whenever she found out that Gil was going to the dance with Blake, she began extremely disappointed. Molly knew that Gil hated Blake, so she didn't know why he was even going with her.

"We shouldn't mope about how we don't have dates all night." Molly said, "We should have fun and enjoy ourselves."

Abbi nodded, "I agree."

Molly put out her elbow, "Shall we?"

Abbi linked arms with her, "We shall."

Molly was actually very satisfied with how her appearance came together that night. Her long hair was curled, and it fell loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing a noodle-strapped sparkly purple dress that came down to just above her knees. It was simple, but she liked it.

She also _really _liked Abbi's dress. It was dark blue, but blue, red, and silver polka dots were visible underneath. It was strapless, and the waist band was made of orange, white, and blue gems that formed a flowery pattern. It came down to her knees. Her dark red hair was curled just like Molly's, except some front sections of Abbi's hair were pulled back into bobby pins. She truly looked beautiful.

The two friends made their way to the dance floor where they decided they would start their night. But, Molly stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the one thing that she really didn't want to see that night.

"What's wrong?" Abbi asked.

"Bubble, bubble, here comes trouble." Molly said.

Abbi followed her friends gaze only to see what that problem was.

Walking across the dance floor was none other than Gil Gorgon and Blake Douglas. The two of them had their arms linked as they made their way across the gym. Blake was wearing a strapless baby blue dress that came down to her knees. The very top was black, with some gems in the middle of the black. There was a flower pattern coming all the way down to her waist. Black lace was visible at the bottom. Her blonde hair was straightened and the newly cut layers fell around her face. Even though Molly hated the girl, she had to admit that she looked pretty nice.

Gil, on the other hand, looked amazingly stunning. His brown hair had that natural messy look to it, but it still looked incredible. He was wearing a black unbuttoned blazer over a blue t-shirt. He wore dark jeans and black Converse. The only thing fancy that he was wearing was the blazer, but he made it work. He smiled happily and nodded at people as he walked by. All of the girls that he nodded at just about died. Most girls in their grade would die to be with both Gil and/or Kyle, even though they were both jerky McJerk-face. Although, Gil actually wasn't a jerk when it was just him and Molly. When they were alone, he was as kind as ever, and nothing about him was the rude Gil that she was used to. Although, she obviously liked the nice Gil better.

As the two of them walked past, Gil smiled at Molly, but it wasn't that cocky and arrogant smile that he was giving the other girls. It was a real smile that was filled with warmth. When they walked past, Blake purposely rammed her shoulder into Molly. Blake knew that Gil had been talking to Molly, and she let him off with a warning, but ever since she found out, she'd been giving Molly a hard time.

"Why do you always say that?" Abbi asked.

"Say what?" Molly asked.

"You always say 'bubble, bubble, here comes trouble' whenever something bad is coming or going to happen. Why do you say it?"

Molly shrugged, "I don't really know. My parents don't even know where it came from. It's just something that I've always said."

"Oh." Abbi said.

"Let's just go dance." Molly said.

"Ok! Let's go!"

…

Oona waited nervously outside of the school for her date to show up. The dance had started ten minutes ago, and there was still no sign of him. She kept on telling herself that he would get there any minute, but she was growing more and more doubtful by the minute. She fiddled nervously with the bottom of her dress. It was strapless, and of course, it was pink. She loved pink. It came down to her knees and the bottom was layery that gave it the flower petal look. On the waist band were some white gems. Her long black hair was pulled into its usual low pigtails, but for the dance, she curled it and she wore a pink flower above her right ear.

Just then, a white car pulled up to the curb. Was it him?

The back door swung open and none other than Deema Wahler stepped out. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with a poofy bottom that came to her knees. It had a single trap going over her right shoulder along with a yellow flower. The waist band had white sparkles. Her curly hair was tamed so that it didn't look like a big blob of blonde mess like it usually did.

"You look really pretty, Deema!" Oona complimented her.

"Thanks." Deema said back, "You look very… pink."

Then, Deema's boyfriend also stepped out from the back seat. It took Oona a moment to remember his name, but she was pretty sure it was Goby. He was wearing a maroon long sleeved shirt along with a dark blue tie.

"Hey, Barbie. You look nice and pink today." He greeted Oona.

Deema elbowed him in the side.

Then, the person that Oona had been waiting to see all day finally stepped out of the front seat. His fiery red hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. He slightly grinned at her as he closed the car door behind him. She smiled at him as the car pulled away. He was wearing a black blazer and a white t-shirt. His hair looked how it usually looked on a daily basis, and she liked it that way.

"Come on! Let's go!" Deema urged, "I wanna dance all night to the best song ever!" She sang the lyrics of One Direction's 'Best Song Ever'. She pulled Goby's arm and urged for him to follow her inside.

"You look really nice…" Nonny said shyly once the other two were gone.

"You do, too." She said back.

"I got this for you." He said, holding out a corsage with a light pink flower.

"You don't need to keep buying flowers for me." She said.

"I may not need to, but I want to." He said, "Because I know that you like flowers."

It was true. She _did _like flowers.

She held out her arm and allowed him to put the corsage onto her wrist. She examined it for a moment, "It's beautiful. Thank you." She wrapped him in a hug and he hugged her back. He always seemed to get really awkward whenever she'd hug him, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was that 'being too close to other people makes me nervous' thing that he had. What was it called…? Santaclausephobia? Something like that.

They made their way inside of the school and headed for the gym where the dance was taking place.

As they walked through the halls, they could hear the music coming all the way from the gym.

"That music's pretty loud." Oona said.

He nodded in response. He had that blank expression on his face that he always had, so she couldn't tell what could've possibly been going through his mind.

She then realized something; they were each other's dates to the dance, yet they were just walking next to each other like it was nothing. So, she grabbed onto his hand. He looked down at their intertwined fingers, then looked back up as if it was nothing. He didn't seem like it bothered him, so that was a good sign.

They were holding hands for the first time, and Oona felt as if this was an important milestone in their relationship. His skin was soft to the tough, and she felt like she never wanted to let go.

Finally, they reached the gym. They entered the loud room, not letting go of each other's hands.

"What should we do first?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"We could go dance." She suggested.

He made a face that said that he didn't want to do that.

"Are you feeling Claus… clausphob… uh…?" She started, not being able to think of what the word was called.

"Claustrophobic?" He asked.

"Yeah, that." She said.

"Just a little." He said.

"We should go somewhere where it's not as crowded." She suggested.

He nodded in agreement, and they headed to the other side of the gym where there were less people, not once letting go of each other's hands.

…

Molly was really starting to get annoyed. Whenever she and Abbi would be on the dance floor, Blake would be sure to dance with Gil really close to them every time just to rub it in her face. Sadly, it was working. Molly really wished that Gil could be her date, and not Blake's.

Abbi soon noticed her friends annoyance, "What's up with you? You keep on getting this aggravated look on your face, and you keep on moving to different spots on the dance floor. Is something wrong?"

Molly shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong."

"Are you trying to avoid someone?" Abbi asked.

"No, Abbi, I'm fine."

"You're trying to avoid someone, aren't you?"

"No."

"Who is it?"

"No one."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Abbi laughed triumphantly.

Molly scowled at her. She had tricked her into saying 'yes'.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." Abbi said, "You know that right?"

Molly sighed, "I know. It's just… "

"You can trust me, Molly." Abbi said.

She sighed, "Blake. I'm trying to avoid Blake."

"It's because of Gil, isn't it?"

Abbi knew about Molly's crush on Gil.

"Yes. It's about Gil."

"You know he's only being her date because he has to, right?"

Molly sighed, "I know, but… it just bothers me how Blake keeps on rubbing it in my face that I can't be with him."

"That's just Blake being Blake." Abbi said, "You know that she's a 'barrel', as Lucy would say."

Molly laughed at the thought of how Lucy would always say 'barrel' instead of the b-word. She did it because that's what Pewdiepie does.

"Just, don't let Blake bother you." Abbi said, "This is how she wants you to react, and if you give her what she wants, then she's going to keep on bothering you."

Molly sighed, "I guess your right."

Abbi smiled, "Now let's go have some fun."

The two friends went to go onto the dance floor to dance some more, but a slow song came on.

"Darn it." Abbi said, "I guess we have to wait until the next song."

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." Molly said.

"Ok." Abbi said, "I'll be right here."

Molly made her way out of the gym. She wasn't really going to the bathroom. She just wanted to get away from everything for a while. Once she exited the gym, she walked down the hallway a little ways and then sat on the floor and leaned her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could clearly hear One Direction's 'Little Things' playing from the gym. It was a slow song, and it was actually very pretty sounding.

"What are you doing out here?"

She opened her eyes, only to see the last person that she thought she'd see out there.

"Gil?"

He looked down at himself, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's me."

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Isn't that what I just asked you?"

"Well… yeah, but how did you get out here without Blake going all prison guard on you?" She asked.

"I told her I had to go to the bathroom, and when she told me that I could hold it, I told her that if I tried, I would end up peeing on her. Then she let me go."

Molly laughed, "But how'd you know that I was out here?"

"I saw you leave, and I wanted to make sure that you were ok." He said.

"Oh." She said. That was sweet of him…

He sat on the ground next to her, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. You probably wouldn't care."

"If I didn't care, then why would I be asking you about it?"

She looked up at him. He had a point, "Blake is the matter. She keeps on…"

"I know." He said, "I told her to stop, but that just made it worse."

He noticed? Wow…

"Why are you friends with them if they treat you this way?" She asked.

"Because, they're all I have. If they boot me, then I'll have no one to go to."

"You'll have me." She said.

He smiled, "I already have you."

She smiled back. Her eyes drifted down to his leg which he was shaking vigorously. That must have been his ADHD at work; he just couldn't sit still.

He started tapping his hand to the slow beat of the song playing.

"You like this song?" She asked.

"It's ok." He said.

"You know the words?"

"Oddly enough, yes, I do." He said, laughing.

She laughed as he began singing along to the song.

"And I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you. And all these little things." He looked at her at the 'I'm in love with you' part, as if he was actually saying it to her, and not just singing along to a song. Also, it was perfect that he was singing that song, because he was British just like the band.

He continued singing, "You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. And you'll never treat yourself right, darlin' but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here, for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I, love you, ohhh." He took her hand in his as he continued singing to her, "And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth. 'Cause it's you… oh it's you… it's you, they add up to. And I'm in love with you. And all these little things."

She then began singing along with him for the last part, "I won't let these little things slip, out, of my mouth. But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you."

He then placed his hand on her cheek as they looked into each others eyes, "And all your little things."

Then, the expected happens, and he slowly leans in and places his lips on hers, locking them in a kiss. His lips were _so _soft, and Molly never wanted that moment to end. She let herself sink into him as they held their kiss. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end sooner or later. And in this case, it was sooner.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Their lips came apart as they both looked up at the person before them.

"Blake?! What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

She looked raged, and the expression on her face was full of anger, "I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"Blake, please don't tell Kyle." Gil begged.

"I left you off with a warning, but now you've crossed the line!" She exclaimed.

"But-"

"No! I'm done with you!" Blake then grabbed Molly's arm and yanked her up from the floor.

"Let go of me!" Molly yelled, trying to free her arm from Blake's grip, but the girl had a ninja grip on her.

Gil stood up, "Let go of her!"

Blake began pulling Molly back towards the gym. Blake was obviously much stronger than Molly, because she was able to pull her with no problem.

She dragged her across the gym, and pushed through the crowd to where Kyle was.

"Blake! Stop!" Gil yelled, following not too far behind them.

Kyle was standing around with Bryce and Mathew and they all three looked as bored as ever.

They gave Blake a strange look when they saw her pulling Molly harshly along behind her.

"Looks like Blake made a new friend." Mathew joked as they reached them.

"Shut up!" Blake scolded. She turned to Kyle, "Guess who I just found making out in the hallway!"

"It wasn't really making out." Gil interrupted, "It was more like kissing."

"What?" Kyle asked, obviously lost.

"I just found Gil making out with this nobody in the hallway!" Blake exclaimed.

"Is this true, Brittany?" Kyle asked.

"No! There's a clear difference between 'making out' and 'kissing', and-"

"Did you kiss this nobody or not?" Kyle asked harshly, getting up in Gil's face like he always did whenever he was mad at him.

Gil crossed his arms, "She's not a nobody. She's a regular person just like us, and you need to stop judging people by their bloody social statuses, because it shouldn't matter whether she's royal or not! Because I love her and that's all that matters!"

Kyle seemed befuddled for a moment, because he wasn't used to people standing up to him, so his brain wasn't sure how to react.

"And," Gil continued, "Yes. I did kiss her. And I enjoyed every second of it, and I don't regret it not even the tiniest bit!"

Kyle angrily shoved Gil away from him, "You've broken several rules tonight, and we're not going to put up with you anymore!"

"Fine. Don't put up with me." Gil said.

"We've never had to kick out an original royal member before, but that's about to change." Kyle said.

"You made a bad choice, Gordon." Blake said, "Throwing out your royal position for a nobody was a bad choice."

"She's not a nobody! So shut your gob, Blake!" Gil yelled.

Kyle shoved him harshly, "You are now officially stripped of your royal position!"

"You sound like Queen Elizabeth!" Gil exclaimed, "It's just high school! Stop acting like you're running a bloody country!"

"I'm sorry." Kyle said, "But, I don't talk to nobodies like you."

He turned on his heel and walked away.

Blake lifted her head and followed him.

Gil turned to Bryce and Mathew, "You guys aren't going to shun me too, are you?"

"Why is that nobody talking to us?" Bryce asked Mathew.

"I don't know. Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away." Mathew answered. The two of them then turned around and heading in the direction that Kyle and Blake went.

"Gil, you didn't need to do that." Molly said.

"Yes, I did." He said, "I was tired of them saying that I couldn't be with you, when that's all that I've wanted for the past couple of weeks."

"You do realize that you just threw away all of your friends, right?" She asked.

"They weren't my friends." He said, "Real friends don't just throw each other out because they fall in love with someone that's 'different' than them."

"But remember what you said? They're all you had."

"Remember what _you _said?" He asked, throwing her own words back at her, "I have you."

"But I'm just me." She said, "I'm only one person."

"You're all I need." He said.

"Molly!" A voice yelled from behind them. They turned around to see Abbi approaching them, "Not by any means does it look like you're going to the bathroom right now."

"You don't know that." Gil joked.

"I'm sorry, Abbi." Molly said, "I kinda sorta accidentally got side tracked."

"I can see that." Abbi said, looking at Gil. She stared at him for a second, "What? No rude comment? No Jerky McJerk-face?"

He shook his head, "That was all just an act. I'm not really a… Jerky McJerk-face."

"Well… Why'd you act that way before?"

"Because, if I didn't, I would get booted from royalty."

"Now that you're not 'royalty' anymore, you've got to stop calling it 'royalty." Molly said.

"He got booted from the populars?" Abbi asked, "Wow, I did not see that coming."

"You call us populars?" He asked.

"We call _them _populars." Molly corrected.

"Right." He said.

"So…" Abbi began, "Are you guys a thing now?"

"I don't know. Do you _want_ to be a thing?" Gil asked Molly.

"Do _you _want to be a thing?" Molly asked.

"I thought I already made that clear with the whole 'singing to you, kissing you, telling you I love you, then dumping my horrible friends for you' thing." He said.

"Wow. I missed _a lot _in the past five minutes." Abbi said.

"Yes." Molly said to him.

"Yes what?" He asked.

"Yes, I want us to be a thing." She said.

"Ok then. I guess we're a thing, then." He said.

She smiled, "Ok. We're a thing."

"You know, I've said that I love you several times within the past couple of minutes, but you still haven't said it to me yet." He said.

She smiled and took a step foreword, "I love you."

He took her face into his hands and pulled her into another kiss.

"Awwww." Abbi cooed, "This is so sweet!... Yet awkward at the same time."

They released their kiss. Molly smiled at her friend.

"I don't believe you two have met properly." Molly said.

"Neither do I." Abbi agreed.

"Gil, this is my friend Abbi." Molly said.

"Hello Abbi." Gil greeted her.

"Abbi, this is my _boyfriend _Gil." Molly said, exaggerating the word 'boyfriend'.

"Hello Gil." Abbi greeted.

"Ok, we've met, can we go dance now?" Gil asked.

"Of coarse!" Molly said.

"Let's do it!" Abbi exclaimed.

And so, the three of them headed off to the dance floor to have some fun, but the drama for the night was most certainly not over.

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally finished part one of the dance! Gosh! It took me forever! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the first half. Plus, there were many great MollyxGil moments! The next chapter is when all of the guppies are going to start coming together. Aren't you excited? I know I am.**

**In case you wanted a visual of what all of the girl's dresses look like, here are the links to the pictures:**

**Molly: . ?v=1255874414000**

**Oona: i00. img/pb/221/048/446/446048221_ **

**Deema: **

**Blake: **

**Abbi: wp-content/uploads/2012/12/sweet_16_ **

**Sorry if for some reason the links don't work! FanFiction tends to mess with the links that I put in the story.**

**Plus, here's the links to both of the One Direction songs mentioned in this chapter in case you wanted to hear them:**

**Little Things: watch?v=6wBzR7zhA0g**

** Best Song Ever: watch?v=lcZBhvSxg_8**


	27. Chapter 27

_Homecoming Part 2_

Oona and Deema sat there laughing their butts of as Goby, Gerald, Jermain, and Samion tried to get Nonny to dance 'Gangnam Style' them.

"You gotta cross your wrists like this." Gerald explained, "Then you gotta shake 'em, like this. Then you jump back and forth between your feet like this. Left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right."

"I know how to do it." Nonny said, still refusing to do the silly dance.

"Eyyyyyyyyy sexy ladies!" Samion sang while doing the dance that belonged to that part of the song.

"I wanna join!" Deema said as she jumped up from her seat and began dancing with them.

"Me too!" Oona agreed. She stood up, and danced along with the others, obviously not quite sure how to do the dance.

Nonny just stood there stubbornly, not wanting to embarrass himself.

The song ended, and they all laughed.

"Man, that song is tiring." Jermain said.

"I'm tired, and I didn't even dance to the entire song." Oona said.

Just then, 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars came on.

"Aw man." Gerald said, "It's another slow song."

"Shall we dance?" Samion asked.

Gerald shrugged, "Why not?"

They put their hands on each other's shoulders and swayed back and forth in a goofy fashion.

"May I have this dance?" Goby asked Deema, putting his hand out for her to take.

"Yes, you may." She answered, taking his hand. They then made their way to the dance floor.

Jermain then joined Gerald and Samion in their goofy slow dance.

"Do you wanna dance?" Oona asked Nonny.

He looked away awkwardly and scratched his arm. She had been asking him to dance with her all night, and he kept on turning her down. You see, the thing is, he was very self conscious, and he was afraid to dance with her because he didn't want her to think that he looked stupid.

"Please?" Oona begged, "They've played a million slow songs tonight, and we haven't danced to a single one. I love this song. Pleeaaaaassseeee?"

He sighed, "Ok."

She smiled, "Thank you!" She took his hand and led let him to the dance floor.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and she cautiously placed his on her waist.

"See, it isn't that bad." She said.

He said nothing. He tried his best not to look at her face, because they were really close, and if he looked at her, he would be extremely tempted to kiss her. It's not that he didn't want to kiss her, because he did. It's just that he didn't want to kiss her _yet_. He wasn't ready for that quite yet. It was too early on in their friendship, and he didn't want to risk ruining their relationship.

"Don't you just love this song?" She asked.

He nodded. He'd never really heard the song before, but it sounded like a good song.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his left shoulder, making them even closer than they were before. Mainly, they were hugging, but also slightly swaying to the music.

Despite Nonny's scrawny structure, Oona found his hug extremely comforting, and his body warmth radiated onto her, making her feel nice and warm inside. It was perfect, and she never wanted to let go.

For some reason, she found herself really tempted to touch his hair. It looked really soft, and the color was just so amazing, it was beyond anything you've ever seen before.

Just as the song ended, she gently kissed him on the cheek; his skin soft against her lips.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other.

She sighed, "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom."

He nodded, allowing her to go.

She made her way out of the gym, and entered the girl's bathroom. Upon entering, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were as red as ever. Was she seriously blushing?

She then proceeded to fix her hair a bit, when she realized something. Was someone crying? Surely enough, there was the sound of someone weeping from one of the stalls.

"Hello?" She asked.

The weeping suddenly stopped.

"Why are you crying?" She asked. She didn't know who it was, but she didn't care. Someone was upset, and she wasn't going to allow whoever it was to stay that way.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" She repeated.

There was only one stall that was closed, so that must have been where the person was.

Oona walked up to the stall, "Are you ok?"

There was no answer. Oona suddenly got an idea.

She walked over to the bathroom door, and opened it, then let it close, so that the person would think that she left. Her plan worked.

The stall door opened and the last person that Oona expected to see came out.

"Blake?"

The girl stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at Oona in surprise, quickly trying to wipe the tears from her face, smearing her running mascara all over her cheeks, "What are you doing in here?"

"Why are you crying?" Oona asked. She didn't care if Blake was a horrible person. Oona was too sweet of a person to let someone, _anyone, _be upset.

"Why do you care?" Blake asked, her voice still shaky.

"Because, I don't like seeing people upset." Oona said.

"Don't you hate me like everyone else does?" Blake asked.

"I don't hate anyone." Oona said.

Blake walked over to the paper towel dispenser and pulled out several paper towels, and began wiping the smeared mascara off of her face.

"Why are you upset?" Oona repeated.

"Go away." Blake said harshly.

"Why are you in here crying?" Oona asked.

"Where else am I supposed to do it? It's not like I _want_ people to see this."

"But-" Oona started, but Blake interrupted her by shoving her harshly.

"Don't you speak English?! I said GO AWAY!" More tears began pouring out of her eyes. She took a step back when she saw the look of hurt on Oona's face.

Oona gasped when she noticed something. The makeup on Blake's face had been wiped away, revealing the skin around her left eye to be bruised and purple colored; she had a black eye.

"What happened?" Oona asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"Your eye." Oona said.

Blake tensed as she spun and looked the other way, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have a black eye." Oona said, "What happened?"

"It's none of your business!" Blake snapped.

"Did someone hurt you?" Oona asked.

"Go away!" Blake repeated.

"Who did this to you?" Oona asked.

"No one did! Now leave me alone!" She angrily slapped the wall, and then sat down hard onto the floor. She buried her face in her arms and began sobbing loudly.

Oona was really confused. She was confused as to why the horribly mean, bossy, arrogant, and popular Blake, was on the ground infront of her, bawling her eyes out. All Oona could think to do was to comfort her.

She sat on the floor next to her, "It's ok."

"No! It's not ok! You don't understand!"

"Maybe I will if you would just explain it to me."

Blake looked at her for a minute. There was a look of extreme sadness in her eyes. She sighed, "I got the black eye two days ago. I've been covering it up with make up so no one would know about it."

"Who did it?" Oona asked, "And, why are you crying _now_?"

"It's not why I'm crying." Blake said.

"Then why are you crying?"

Blake sighed, "I was mouthing off to Kyle, because he was being stupid like always, and he… he slapped me."

"Kyle gave you the black eye?"

"No. He slapped me ten minutes ago. I got the black eye two days ago." Blake said.

"So, you're crying because Kyle slapped you, but that doesn't explain the black eye." Oona said.

"I can't tell you where it came from!" She scolded.

"I-"

"It's none of your business what my dad does! Ok?!"

Oona gasped, "Your dad did this?"

Blake sighed, "Yes, my dad did it. It's not that big of a deal."

Oona tried to process what she was just told, "So…?"

"Yes, my dad abuses me. Can we please stop talking about it now?"

"Blake, you have to tell someone." Oona said.

"No! Because if I tell someone, then he's going to hurt me more than he already does!"

"If you tell someone, then he won't be able to hurt you anymore." Oona said, "They'll take him away, and you'll never have to see him ever again."

Blake wiped some tears from her cheek, "I'm just really scared of him…"

"If you tell someone, then you don't have to be worried about being scared anymore."

Blake sighed.

"I'll go with you if you want." Oona said.

"I'm not doing anything with a nobody."

"Being mean to people like that isn't going to do you any good." Oona said.

Blake sighed, "I guess I've been putting on this 'mean girl' act for so long, it's sort of become who I am."

"It's just an act?" Oona asked.

"Yes, it's just an act. I started doing it a long time ago, because I thought that if I was mean to people, then they would be scared of me, and no one else would try to hurt me…" Blake explained.

"Maybe it's time for the curtains to finally come to a close." Oona said.

Blake nodded, "Maybe."

Oona stood up and put her hand out. Blake took her hand and Oona helped her to her feet.

"We should tell the principal." Blake said, "He'll take it from there."

"Good idea." Oona said.

"But, I want to do something first." Blake said. She walked out of the bathroom and back into the gym. Oona followed.

As the two of them walked through the gym, they got several stares and people murmuring about them. It was an odd sight for them to see Blake: the most popular girl in the grade, walking with Oona: the girl who dumped the most popular guy in the grade. They were also confused as to why Blake had a black eye.

Blake pushed her way through the crowd, shoving people and yelling at them to move as she did. The whole 'mean girl' thing may have originally just been all an act, but she had been doing it for so long, that it had become who she was.

They made their way across the gym to where Kyle and his followers were.

"Yo, Kyle!" Blake yelled as she approached them.

He turned to look at her, but as soon as he did, she slammed her fist into his face causing him to stumble backwards.

He swore loudly and shoved her harshly, "What's your problem?!"

"You!" She yelled back.

Kyle pulled back to slap her, but Oona grabbed his arm, "Don't hurt her!"

"You came crawling back, huh?" Kyle asked her.

Oona's brain couldn't think of a comeback fast enough. Kyle's free hand came swinging foreword and connected with her face. She stumbled backwards and landed hard onto the ground. This gave everyone an extreme case of déjà vu.

Before anyone could process what was happening, Kyle was on the ground.

"Was I not clear when I told you not to hurt her again?"

"Nonny!" Oona cried.

And the déjà vu continued.

Kyle was now on his back, and Nonny was on top of him with one foot on Kyle's chest.

"You were clear; I just don't take orders from nerds." Kyle said.

Kyle pulled back to punch him, but Nonny rolled off of him, causing Kyle to miss. Kyle stood up, but before he got the chance to do anything, Blake jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could.

"Get off of me!" He yelled. He called her several unrepeatable swears as he tried to shake her off.

Oona jumped up off of the ground and threw her arms around Nonny.

"Thank you." She said.

Suddenly, Kyle slammed Blake's back into the wall, causing her to immediately let go of him. She fell to the floor as the wind was knocked out of her, and she tried desperately to gasp for air.

Oona's reflex action was to run to her side. When Kyle tried to stop her, Nonny kneed him in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. But as soon as Kyle bent over, Nonny kneed him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards.

Kyle looked up at him angrily, blood running from his nose, "Now you're asking for it."

"You know you can't beat him, so why would you even try?" Oona asked, still kneeling next to Blake, who was just now catching her breath.

"Oh, I'm not going to try." Kyle said, "But someone else will."

They looked with him with confused looks as he turned around and slammed his fist into someone's back. But it wasn't just anyone, it was head honcho in the bully clique: Billy Davidson.

Kyle quickly stepped back as Billy turned around angrily. The guy had to be at lest 6 feet tall, and he was big and brawny, and anyone who made him the least bit angry, would be a dead man within seconds.

"Why did you do that?" Kyle asked Nonny, making Billy think that Nonny was the one who did it.

Billy popped his neck, "You're dead meat, twig."

Nonny found himself paralyzed in his spot, not able to move due to his horrible fear that he'd had of Billy for as long as he could remember. Because of this, Billy was the only person who could beat Nonny in a fight.

Billy grabbed Nonny by the front of the shirt and lifted him high in the air.

"Put him down!" Oona yelled.

Billy kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall to the floor in pain.

Seeing Oona in pain caused Nonny to wake up from his paralyzed state. He didn't care if Billy hurt him anymore; he just didn't want him to hurt Oona.

Nonny flailed and kicked his legs everywhere, but it didn't do any good; Billy had already gotten a hold of him, and there was no escaping.

Billy slammed Nonny's back into the wall, then slammed him to the floor. Billy then began throwing punches, and the red headed boy was not able to defend himself.

"Stop it!" Oona cried. She began pounding on Billy's back, but he just pushed her away as if she was a pesky gnat.

She fell onto her bottom, and before she got the chance to stand back up, Kyle grabbed onto her and dragged her a couple of feet away. She screamed and kicked, but he didn't let go.

They had gained the attention of every single person in the gym, yet no one stepped in to try to stop the madness.

Blake then ran over and put Kyle in a head lock, "Let go of her!"

He wrapped one arm around Oona, not loosing his grip on her, and he reached up with the other hand, and aimlessly grabbed onto Blake's hair, yanking it down as he did.

She squealed in pain, but she didn't let go of him. She was used to this kind of pain.

Meanwhile, Billy grabbed onto the front of Nonny's shirt and shook him up and down violently. As soon as he stopped the shaking, Nonny spit blood out of his mouth, nearly choking on the large quantity of the red liquid that was building up.

All of a sudden, some sort of strange battle cry was heard as a chair came flying out of no where and flew into the side of Billy's head. He looked up angrily.

"Jermain!" Oona yelled.

"Did the poor baby get hit by a chair?" Jermain asked, speaking as if he were talking to a baby.

"No body throws chairs at Billy!" Billy yelled, talking about himself in the third person.

"What are you gonna do?" Jermain asked, "Hulk smash?"

"No!" Billy slammed Nonny into the ground, and stood to his towering height, "_Billy _smash!"

Just then, Samion came running out of no where and threw himself onto Billy's back, "No! Bad Billy!"

Billy tried to shake him off of his back, but he had no luck.

Oona then put Kyle's hand in her mouth, and she bit down as hard as she could. He yelped and let go of her. She jumped up as fast as she could, and ran to Nonny's side.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He nodded, and wiped away some blood that was coming from his nose.

Then, Gerald came running out of no where while yelling, "For Narnia!" He threw himself at Billy's legs, causing them to fall from underneath him. Billy fell foreword and face planted the ground. Both Gerald and Samion sat on Billy's back, but their weight wasn't enough to keep him down. So, Jermain ran over and also sat on top of the big brood, but their weight still wasn't enough.

Goby and Deema were then there. Goby joined his friends in trying to keep the bully on the ground.

Deema ran to the side of Oona and her brother, "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!"

She began wiping the blood from her brother's face with her own hands.

Everyone thought that the violence was over, but it surely wasn't. Kyle got a hold of Blake's arms, and he flipped her over his shoulder, causing her to land hard on her back.

Then, someone came and slammed into Kyle, causing him to fall in the opposite direction.

"Gil?" Blake asked.

"Royal rule #23." Gil said, "Always protect your queen."

"She isn't your queen anymore." Kyle said angrily. He went to punch Gil, but Molly jumped in between them and grabbed Kyle's fist. In one swift movement, she kicked him in the side, and flipped him by his arm, causing him to land on his back.

"Woah." Gil said, "How'd you do that?"

"I took karate in third grade." She answered, "I never thought I would have to use it, though."

"Why'd you help me?" Blake asked.

"Because," he said, "I saw the way you helped Luna, and I figured that you should get the good karma that you deserve."

"My name is Oona." Oona corrected.

"Whatever. Same thing." Gil said. He looked over at Nonny, "Hey! You're that kid that I accidentally spilled deadly chemicals on!"

Nonny just gave him a look that said, '_I'm not really in the mood for this, because I just got beat up by a 14 year old Godzilla._'

"Maybe you should start learning people's names." Molly said, laughing.

"Yeah, well, I bet you don't know his name either." Gil said jokingly.

"Of coarse I do!" She said, "It's, um… uhh.." She stared at him for a moment, "Ok, I don't know his name."

"Most people don't" Nonny said self consciously.

"A lot of people don't know our names either." Gerald said.

"Me neither." Deema agreed.

"Same here." Oona said.

"Me too." Molly agreed.

"Everyone knows my name." Gil said.

"No dip, Sherlock." Deema said.

"I think he fell asleep." Samion said, poking Billy in the face.

"Can we go to the nurse before I bleed to death?" Nonny asked.

"That might be a good idea." Molly said.

He tried standing up, but he was extremely light headed from the major blood loss.

"Here, let me help." Gil said.

Gil and Deema helped Nonny to stand, putting both of his arms around both of their necks to support him so that he wouldn't collapse to the floor.

"I'm coming with you guys." Oona said.

"Same here." Molly agreed.

"We'll take care of grizzly over here." Jermain said, patting the sleeping Billy on the head.

"I think that I'm going to go with them to make sure that Nonny's ok." Goby said.

And so, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny, headed to the nurse's office together. What they didn't know then, was that the six of them walking together right then at that moment, was the start of something extraordinary.

**Author's Note: Yay! They're finally all together! How'd you guys like this chapter? How'd you like seeing the good side of Blake? How'd you like seeing Nonny and Oona slow dance for the first time? What do you think about Blake's dad abusing her? Did you expect it? Do you think the fight scene was a little too long? Because I think it kind of was. I truthfully have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter. I'll think of it tonight when I'm trying to fall asleep. Anyway, if you have any questions about this chapter or anything else, feel free to ask, because I'll be more than happy to answer. So, adios for now people! Peace!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I've been told that my writing is getting lazier and lazier, as if I'm getting bored with the story. I that's true, then I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I'd been doing that. I'll try my best to fix it. I guess since I've been having some writers block with my stories, I've just been churning out poopy writing until I get more solid ideas. So, hopefully this chapter will be better, and I'll try my best to make sure the writing doesn't turn out poopy. So, enjoy!**

The night of the homecoming dance was a whole bunch of drama, pain, sadness, and happiness rolled into one big bundle of 'OMG'. New friends were made, and old friends were lost. Stains of love were spilt onto people's hearts, showing them the person that they were truly meant to be with. New minds behold precious secrets, not knowing the least bit that those secrets are going to cause them great pain in the near future. Needless to say, that night was the start of something that everyone involved would _never _forget…

It was 6:30 AM on a Monday morning. Despite being in Florida, where it was almost always hot, the air was cool with a soft breeze that morning. The small neighborhood was peaceful and silent, for the only sound heard was the faint sound of wind chimes in the distance. The sun was just barely peeking out over the horizon, making the sky a brilliant shade of orange. It was truly a beautiful sight to see. Although, only one little soul was awake to witness the beautiful sight.

She had been sitting on the front porch for 10 minutes now, just waiting for the sun to fully rise from under the horizon. The cool breeze gently swept her long hair off of her shoulders. She wore nothing but a loose t-shirt, her pajama bottoms, and her white socks. She had a soft blanket wrapped around her petit shoulders to keep her bare arms warm from the cool autumn air. She called it her 'sunrise blanket', because it was the blanket that she wore everyday when she would watch the sunrise.

Every morning, she would sit on her front porch and watch the sunrise. These were the moments that she cherished most, because she never knew how many more sunrises she would live to see.

Just then, the front door slowly came open, and a woman stepped out, also in her pajamas with an untied robe on, "Oona? What are you doing out here so early?"

Oona looked up at her mother, "I come out here this early every morning."

"Why is that?" Her mother asked, curious as to why her _teenage _daughter would voluntarily get up at 6:30 in the morning every day.

"To watch the sunrise." Oona answered simply, turning back to look at the horizon.

Her mother sat down next to her, just as the sun fully rose over the horizon, spilling golden light onto the earth.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Oona asked.

"It truly is." Her mother answered, "Do you really come out here every morning?"

Oona nodded, "M-hm."

The woman looked out over the horizon at the now risen sun.

The two were silent for a while, just taking in nature's beauty, when the mother broke the silence, "So… that boy you went to the dance with on Friday… Are you and him…?"

"Dating?" Oona finished her mother's sentence, "No. We're just friends."

"Is that how you want it to stay?" She asked.

Oona didn't need to think about it. She knew that she didn't want it to stay that way. She knew that she wanted it to be something more.

Although, she wasn't one of the self confined teenagers who didn't speak with her parents about her social life. She would gladly tell her mother about her feelings and what was going on at school and with her friends. She trusted her parents, and she felt that she had no secrets to hide from them.

She shook her head and smiled.

Her mother smiled, "You really like him, don't you?"

" 'Like' doesn't even begin to explain how I feel about him." Oona said with a smile.

"Why don't you tell him that?" The young mother asked.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" Oona asked.

"Of course he likes you back!" Her mother exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Oona asked curiously.

"If he didn't like you back, then he wouldn't go out of his way to buy you a rose, come to our house, and formally ask you to the dance. Plus, did you not hear him say '_I really like you' _right before he asked you?" The woman said.

A lot of people had told her that it was obvious that both she and Nonny had feelings for each other, yet they remained friends. It was something that she heard very often now a days, even from people that she didn't know very well, or just met. For example, she had a whole group of people tell her at the homecoming dance…

_Time was slipping away, and the dance would soon come to a close. Oona, Deema, Goby, Gil, and Gil's girlfriend (whom Oona had just learned's name was Molly) were sitting outside of the nurse's office while the nurses tried desperately to stop several places on Nonny's body from bleeding. They had told the five of them to wait outside of their office. _

_The office door had been closed, and several times they could hear one of the nurses yelling, "Need more napkins! Boy need stop bleeding!"_

"_I don't think I've seen that much blood come out of one person in my entire life." Deema said._

"_I don't think I've seen that much blood come out of _multiple_ people in my entire life." Goby corrected._

_Oona sighed sadly. Hearing them talk about his pain wasn't making her feel any better._

"_Don't worry," Molly said, putting a hand on Oona shoulder, "he's going to be ok."_

"_Yes, your boyfriend's going to be fine." Gil agreed._

"_He's not my boyfriend." Oona said sadly._

"_Oh… Sorry, I just assumed that he was…" Gil apologized, "You know, because he's your date to the dance and all."_

"_I thought you two were dating, too." Molly agreed, "Even though I don't really know either of you, I can tell that you really like each other."_

"_How can you tell?" Oona asked._

"_You know, with the whole 'trying to save each other, and running to each other's sides whenever you're hurt' thing." Gil said, "Plus, you can just tell that when you two just simply look at each other, there's this sort of passion in your eyes that makes it obvious that you both have strong feelings for each other."_

"_Since when do you know about this kind of stuff, Mr. 'I think I'm cool'?" Deema asked._

"_I've always known about that kind of stuff." Gil retaliated, "And the whole 'I think I'm cool' thing was just an act."_

"_Woaaahhhh." Goby exclaimed, "Plot twist!"_

"_Not really." Gil said, "Most of the followers are that way."_

"_Even bigger plot twist!" Goby said._

_Oona couldn't help but giggle. This was an interesting group of people. None of them really knew each other, yet they seemed to just fit as a group perfectly. _

_Just then, the nurse came out with Nonny by her side._

_Oona jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back with his right arm, because his left arm was holding an ice pack to his now black eye._

"_And there it is." Gil said, "There's the passion."_

**End of flashback**

That's when Oona realized that she _did_ make her feelings towards Nonny obvious_. _Was it really worth hiding anymore? Everyone already knew about their feelings for each other, so was trying to keep a secret going to make a difference? Maybe it was finally time to make some changes.

**Author's Note: I know I know, this chapter was **_**very **_**short. I just wanted to put a filler chapter in there so that it wouldn't jump right into another major event.**

**Ok, I've come to the conclusion that this story is nearing its end. There's going to be one more major event before things start to change… **

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be from Oona's point of view once again, but the next chapter is probably going to be really short, also. I'm going to be writing the next, like, two chapters automatically after I post this one. So, hope you enjoyed, and see ya next chapter people! Peace!**


	29. Chapter 29

Oona decided to go to the library early that morning. She didn't know why, she just did it. When she entered, Mrs. Ebersol wasn't even there yet. Since she was the only one there, she decided to sit at one of the tables and wait for Mrs. Ebersol or Nonny to get there.

She pulled out her phone and began playing _Temple Run _while she waited. She wasn't the best at the game, but she still thought it was fun.

Suddenly, she heard the library door open and close, and fast paced footsteps approached her. She didn't bother looking up, because she was about to break her high score.

"Oona." A panicked female voice said.

This startled Oona, causing her little Temple Run guy to run into a tree. She looked up only to see the last person that she expected to see in the library.

"Blake?"

"You need to come with me, like now." Blake said in a rushed voice. Her usual beautiful blonde hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled and messed up, and the makeup on her face was smeared from tears, revealing part of her black eye.

"What happened?" Oona asked in shock.

Blake grabbed Oona's arm and pulled her up out of her seat, "No time to explain. We need to get to the principal, _now_."

"What-" Oona began.

"No buts! We need to hurry before he finds me!" Blake said, pulling Oona towards the exit.

"Who?! Before who finds you?" Oona asked, obviously really confused as to what was going on.

"He's coming! We need to tell the principal before he catches up!"

"Blake, what are you talking-?" Oona was cut of by the library door swinging open.

Blake gasped and froze dead in her tracks.

A man was standing in the doorway. He was panting heavily, as if he had been running, and there was a heavy scent of alcohol coming off of him, showing that he had been drinking.

"You're dead." He said angrily in between breathes.

Blake began backing up, not letting go of Oona's arm, "Daddy, please don't be angry."

The man, most likely Blake's father, began inching towards the two girls, "Oh, I'm not mad."

Blake seemed relieved for a moment, but that was short lived.

"I'm furious." He began walking faster as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

The two girls backed into a book shelf, and they were now corned, with no where to turn.

"I told you that if you told anyone, you would be dead."

"But I didn't tell anyone!" Blake exclaimed, tears running down her face.

"Lying isn't going to get you anywhere!" The man yelled, "I'm done with you, you little brat!"

"Daddy! Please, no!" Blake pleaded. She resembled a little child, begging for mercy.

"Too late for that." He said, flicking the lighter on.

Oona was really scared, even though she had no idea what was going on. Sometimes not knowing what's happening is the source of fear, and in this case, that was half why she was scared.

The man dropped the lit lighter, sending it falling to the floor, automatically causing the carpet to catch fire.

"See you in hell." He said harshly, turning on his heel and exiting the library, leaving it to burn along with the girls in it.

The fire quickly began spreading across the floor.

"What do we do?!" Oona exclaimed in panic.

"Whatever we do, it's not going to be dying, because I'm not going to let that idiot get what he wants." Blake said.

"Why did he do this?!" Oona asked.

"Because, he figured out that I told about him abusing me, and now he wants me to die, and by the looks of things, he's going to get what he wants." Blake explained.

The fire spread in both directions, setting several book cases ablaze.

"We're going to die!" Oona yelled in fear.

A stern expression came over Blake's face, "No, _you're _going to die." She suddenly released Oona's arm and made a b-line for the checkout counter. She jumped up and landed on the counter, and quickly jumped back off and onto the other side just as the fire reached the counter, separating Oona and Blake with flames.

"You're just going to leave me here to die?!" Oona exclaimed, absolutely horrified.

Blake looked at her, "When it comes to my own life, it's every man for himself."

She then spun around quickly ran out the door.

"Blake!" Oona screamed.

The fire was spreading quickly, setting more bookcases on fire by the second. The flames were getting higher and higher, some even setting the ceiling on fire. The flames cascaded up the walls, and set bookcases ablaze like a chain reaction. Before she knew it, Oona was almost completely surrounded by the blaze, trapping her with no exit.

It became harder and harder for her to breath by the second, for the black smoke was filling her lungs. She coughed and hacked, trying to breathe, when she remembered something: smoke rises.

As fast as she could, she got down on her hands and knees, and began crawling, trying desperately to find an exit. She crawled in between flaming bookcases, searching for any kind of exit that she could possibly find. The temperature in the room was rising faster than she'd expected it to. She was sweating like crazy, and breathing still wasn't the easiest thing for her.

The entire library was now in flames, and it was probably spreading onto the rest of the school, considering that the fire alarms were now blaring, but Oona barely noticed them, for the sound of the flames lazing in her ears drowned them out.

Her eyes were watering more than ever, and the smoke in her eyes was making it hard for her to see. She continued coughing, gasping desperately for air. That was when she new that she was going to die. She was scared out of her mind, and she wanted more than anything to get out of there alive, but she had several doubts that that would ever happen.

Sure that she would never find a way out, she stopped searching and hopelessly sat herself on the floor.

"Help!" She screamed desperately. She knew no one could hear her. She knew, yet she continued screaming.

"Help! Help! HELP!" She screamed on the top of her lungs for what seemed like forever. She screamed and screamed until her voice was hoarse, and her throat was burning.

"Help… somebody… please…"

Tears spilled from her burning eyes, and flooding down her cheeks. She had lost all hope. The only thing that she could possibly think was _I'm going to die_.

By the looks of it, it looked like that's what was going to happen; the school was on fire, and she was trapped inside.

…

Black smoke was billowing out of the building and filling the morning sky, making it look darker out than it really was. Most students and teachers had thought that the fire alarms going off were just one of those monthly fire drills that they always had, but once they had seen that smoke rising from the building, they knew that this was the real deal.

All of the teachers were panicking, and doing fast roll calls to make sure that they had all of there students.

"Mark Samuals!" One of the teachers yelled.

"Here!"

"Oona Shaskan!"

There was no response.

"Oona!"

Still no response.

"Has anyone seen Oona?!"

"I saw her walk into the library this morning!" One of the students called.

"Isn't that where the fire started?!" Another asked in a panicked tone.

All of the students in that class erupted in panic.

"Calm down! I'm sure we'll find her!" The teacher yelled. She handed the slip that said that they were missing a student to the boy in the front of the group.

"Run as fast as you can and give this to the lady in the pink shirt."

The boy nodded and ran at top speed to the lady in the pink shirt.

"Are you looking for Oona?" Blake asked the teacher.

She nodded, "Do you know where she is?"

Blake suddenly felt guilty for leaving the poor girl behind, "I think she's still in the building."

Everyone began panicking.

Suddenly, the fire department arrived, and fire fighters poured out of the shining red trucks.

The teacher tugged at a firefighter's jacket, "I have a student that's still inside! She's trapped inside!"

The police that had also just arrived began quickly putting up police tape, separating the horrified students from the burning building.

Deema and Nonny pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

"We're all going to die!" Deema screamed.

"But we're outside of the school." Nonny said.

"I know that, but I feel like that's an appropriate thing to say right now."

"One of my students is still inside!" The teacher continued yelling.

"Calm down, ma'am!" The firefighter said, "What is the student's name?"

"Oona." The teacher answered.

Deema, gasped, "_Oona_?"

Nonny gasped. Oona was still inside? She was still inside of a burning building?! He made an instinctive decision. He wasn't going to allow this to happen.

He went to duck under the police tape, but Deema grabbed his arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to save Oona!"

"No, you're not! That's what the fire department is for!"

He gave her a stern look, "I'm going in there, and I'm going to save her."

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Deema yelled.

"If that's what it takes to save her, then I'm willing to take the chances!"

"No Nonny! I'm not losing you like I lost mom!"

They were both silent for a moment. Tears were streaming down Deema's face. Her emotional side was coming out again.

Her teary eyes glistened, "Nonny, you're all I have."

He slowly pulled his arm out of her grip, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Deema stared at him for a moment, then wrapped him in a hug, "Please promise me that you'll be careful."

He nodded, "I promise."

They released their hug, and she took a step back from him, "Now go save your girl."

He nodded. He ducked under the police tape and made a b-line for the school.

"Hey! Stop that kid!" A police officer yelled.

He ignored them and continued running, picking up his speed when he realized that some officers were chasing after him.

Unfortunately, the boy wasn't fast enough, and an officer got a hold of him, wrapping both arms around his scrawny body.

"I don't think so!" The officer yelled.

Nonny squirmed in the officer's arms, but the man had a tight grip around him, and he wasn't going to budge.

You see, Nonny wasn't much of a talker, more or less a yeller or a screamer, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. And so, he breathed in as much hair as his weak lungs could take in, and he screamed on the top of his lungs, letting every bit of air and voice that he had in him.

Seeing that that didn't work, he took his chances and did what anyone would do if a man wouldn't let them go; he kicked the officer where it really hurts, if you know what I mean.

The officer quickly released his grip and doubled over in pain. Nonny took this as his chance and ran.

He soon reached the burning school, and bursted through the front doors. He stopped for a moment and bent over, breathing heavily and wheezing loudly. With his asthma, he couldn't run like that, or else he's have an asthma attack, which hadn't happened in a long time. Although, the smoke and fumes from the fire weren't helping at all.

He quickly recovered and began making his way down the flaming hallways; he knew exactly where Oona was.

He made his way through the burning building towards the library. As soon as he got there, he found that both entrances were blocked by flames. He needed to find a way in there, and fast. Then suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head.

He spun around and ran into a classroom that was right across the hall in which the door had been left open. The room was a science room, which meant one thing: there was a fire extinguisher.

He grabbed onto it, and jerked it off of the wall. He knew exactly how to operate it.

He pulled out the tab, and aimed the hose at the ground in front of the library door. He squeezed the handle, sending the white foam to come spraying out of the hose. The extinguisher put out just enough fire in order for him to get into the library.

He pushed the door open, and quickly examined his surroundings. Literally _everything _was in flames.

"Oona!" He yelled.

"Nonny?" He heard a voice call back.

"Oona? Where are you?"

"I'm here!" He could hear a series of coughing and hacking.

He got down on the floor and began crawling, trying to avoid inhaling to much smoke.

"Oona, keep on talking, I need to find you." He told her.

She began making some sort of whining or crying sound. It must've been all that she had the energy to do, for the smoke and heat were taking the life and energy out of her by the second.

He began following the sound of her voice, which was shrill and hoarse.

He was starting to have trouble seeing where he was going, for the smoke was burning his eyes, causing them to water.

He rounded a corner and found her curled up on the ground, looking like she was going to die. He rushed to her side, and she didn't look up at him, but she knew that he was there.

"I don't want to die, Nonny." She said in the most audible voice that her burning throat could handle.

"You're not going to die." He said, helping her to sit up. Her eyes were red and irritated from the smoke.

"Everyone dies sooner or later." She said.

"Yes, but you're not going to die _here_. Not today, not tomorrow. When you die, you're going to be an old lady that lived a long and happy life." He said, "Now come on, we have to get out of here before the ceiling collapses."

"I don't think I can get up." She said.

"I'll help you." He said. They held onto each others arms, and she steadied herself onto her feet, but her knees buckled, putting her back on the floor.

"I can't do this." She said, beginning to cry again.

He wasn't going to just sit there and watch her cry, more or less let her die in that fire.

And so, he put his hands on either side of her head, and pressed his lips against hers.

She was surprised at first, put she relaxed, and let herself sink into him. She suddenly forgot about the flames surrounding them. She forgot about the horrible pains in her throat, eyes, and lungs. She forgot about all of the weakness and smoke in her body. All there was was her, and him. She felt as if nothing else in the entire world mattered at that moment. It was just them.

He then released there kiss, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Can you do this now?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

He helped her to her feet, and they made their way towards the exit. He was mainly supporting all of her weight, because her legs were too weak to support it themselves.

"We're almost there." He told her.

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound.

She screamed, and he was a little too late with realizing what was happening. He pushed her out of the way, and a flaming bookcase came crashing down on top of him.

"Nonny!" She screamed.

She could hear him screaming in pain from underneath the bookcase. She couldn't imagine the searing pain that he was feeling of the flames burning into his skin.

She used all of her will power to get up onto her feet. She had to get him out of there. She frantically began pulling flaming books out of the shelves of the fallen bookcase, and flinging them across the room.

The flaming books burned her hands, and it hurt like crazy, but she didn't care. She had to do whatever it took to get him out of there.

As soon as she'd gotten enough books out and she was able to pull him out, she grabbed onto him and pulled him up. He was surprisingly light, so she easily pulled him out and laid his unconscious body onto the ground.

She nearly hurled when she saw him. His skin was burnt and bubbling in a way. The burnt skin was red and purple and black, and it just made her want to pass out. She'd never wanted to see anything like it. It was truly a horrifying sight to see.

"Nonny?" She asked, shaking hi m gently, not wanting to hurt his burnt skin more than it already was.

He moaned silently, slipping into consciousness for a moment. Good, he was still alive. But, she needed to get them out of there.

She put an arm around him, and tried her best to 'carry' him to the door. It was more like dragging, but it was the best that she could do. She dragged him through the flaming hallways. She was becoming more and more weak by the second, and she was having more and more trouble breathing and seeing, but she was determined to get both of them out of there alive.

She soon reached the front door. She struggled but managed to push it open.

"Help…" She said weakly.

She accidently dropped Nonny, and she stumbled backwards, falling onto her back, and smacking her head on the concrete.

"There they are!" A voice yelled.

Oona's eyesight and consciousness began slipping away from her as several people gathered around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see medics rushing to them with stretchers.

"We're going to get you to a hospital. You're going to be ok." A female medic told her.

Oona could feel a warm liquid oozing out of the back o her head, and she just knew that it was blood.

She could hear a familiar voice screaming Nonny's name from the crowd of students. She just couldn't quite tell who it was.

They lifted her up and placed her onto a stretcher.

"Tell Nonny I love him…" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who that is." The medic lady apologized.

"Tell him… please…"

Then, everything went black.

**Author's Note: So… what did you think? This chapter was very eventful XD. I'm not going to say much about it, because I'm really tired right now, even though it's only, like, 11 o'clock at night. So, tell me what you thought about this chapter. I take constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to say what you think!**

**I'm not sure who the point of view of the next chapter is going to be. But, the next chapter is going to some way or another explain what happens after Oona and Nonny are taken to the hospital. It will also give more background on Blake and why her dad was so angry at the beginning of the chapter. So, hope you enjoy, and see you next chapter people! Peace!**


	30. Chapter 30

**PLEASE READ: Ok, here's the deal. I'm really upset with myself for letting you guys down with my suddenly horrible writing. I don't know what happened… I just suddenly lost all of my ability to write. My dream is to become a famous author. I mean, I want it more than anything. But, I'm kind of doubting myself now that my writing stinks all of a sudden. So… I've been having thoughts about giving up my dream, which I **_**really **_**don't want to do. **

**Anyway, the last chapter got a lot of negative feedback, and I sorry about that. People have been saying that this story has been getting too dramatic… I don't really know how to respond to that. I mean, I like constructive criticism; I like to know what I can improve on. But, people just straight up telling me that my writing stinks is not acceptable. Not at all. And for those people who think that's it's ok to be a complete butt face about it and say stuff like that, well it's not ok. I already have low self-esteem and doubt myself and my writing as it is, and people like you don't help at all. So, either shut your face and keep your stupid thoughts to yourself, or say it in a nice way so that I won't feel like deleting all of my stories and giving up my dream forever. Think before you type.**

**Well, anyway, I'm going to try my best to fix what I've done and make myself a better writer than what I've been lately… although I'm probably not going to succeed in that. I'm going to try and make this story more positive, too. So, here's yet another chapter of A New Life… I hope you enjoy…**

Images of flaming books and smoky tears were burned into Oona's mind for weeks. She tried everything that she could to take her mind off of things; she tried watching all of the funny movies that she could, but failed to laugh at any of them. She tried reading different types of books, but she couldn't get herself to concentrate on what she was reading. She even tried going vegetarian so that she could concentrate on not eating meat, but boy was that Big Mac calling her name. Nothing seemed to be working.

One night in late October, Oona lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ever since the school had burnt down, all of the students had to go to school at the other high school in their district. Of course, those students had to go to school, too, so the students from her school had to attend night classes. Going to school from 3 pm to 11:00 at night was a pretty huge change from what they'd done before. This meant that they had to change their entire sleeping schedule to sleeping from midnight to noon or sometime before noon. That was a pretty rough change. But, it was a federal law that they had to attend school, so what else was there to do?

It was around 12:30 in the morning, and Oona couldn't get herself to sleep. It didn't really matter how late she stayed up, because it was a weekend. She had grown to dislike weekends. She couldn't hang out with her friends, because ever since the fire, they'd all grown distant from each other. As far as she knew, even Goby and Deema, who were pretty much inseparable, hadn't talked to each other in weeks. Oona hadn't even seen Deema in a while. The poor girl spent all of her time at the hospital with her brother, who she had almost lost to something as silly as a drunk man with a grudge and a lighter.

Oona had meant to go to the hospital to see him… but she never got the courage to. Hospitals scared her, and even her undefinable love for that amazing boy couldn't convince her to go to that hospital.

She looked at her hands, which had suffered from third degree burns from very stupidly touching multiple things that were on fire. But, she did it for a good cause.

After what felt like hours, she finally decided to take a field trip to the kitchen and get a glass of water. She began descending the stairs when she heard voices in the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks; it was her parents.

Her teenage instincts kicked in, and she couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"…I just don't understand what's going on with her." She could hear her mother say.

"There's got to be a logical reason as to why she's become so distant." Her father said.

"Maybe she's just really tired from this whole 'night school' thing." Her mom said.

'_Are they talking about me?' _Oona thought.

"I think it's something more than that." Her father said.

"What else could it be? There doesn't seem to be anything else going on in her life." Her mother asked.

"My point exactly." Her father began, "She's become distant, so we don't know if there's something else going on in her life that might be bothering her."

"What? Do you think she's being bullied, or something?" Her mom asked.

"No." He continued, "I don't think so. It's something much more than that."

"Like what? Dave, you're confusing me." Her mom said.

"I'm not sure what it is. But it's obviously turned out to be a problem." He stated.

Oona could hear her mother sigh loudly, "Well… I think we should talk to her about it. You know, let her know that we've noticed how she's been acting, and that we're concerned for her."

"That would probably be a good idea." Her father agreed, "But, if that doesn't work… I think she should start going to therapy."

'_Therapy?!' _Oona thought, _'I don't want to go to therapy!'_

There was a long silence, but her mother finally spoke up, "Therapy is a last resort… we shouldn't do that to her until we're sure that we can't figure out what's wrong with her."

There was another unusually long silence until…

"Eavesdropping much?"

Oona jumped and spun around quickly, "Grandma! You scared the b-heebeegeebees out of me!"

"Sorry to startle you, dear." Her grandmother apologized.

"I highly suggest wearing a bell so we can hear when you're coming." Oona said.

"You have no right to be spying on your parents like that." Her grandmother said, changing the subject.

"I wasn't spying." She said, "I was just listening to their conversation without them knowing that I was there."

"That's spying." Her grandmother said.

Oona huffed and sat down on the top step, "What are you doing up so late, anyway?"

"I'm getting old, and my bladder doesn't like to wait all night before it gets emptied again." Her grandmother sated, as if she was trying to get her granddaughter to laugh.

"That's nasty, grandma." Oona said, resting her elbow on her leg.

"What's wrong, dearie? What are you doing out here eavesdropping out here so late for?" She asked.

Oona sighed, "I couldn't sleep, so I went to get a glass of water, and I heard them talking about me. I couldn't help but listen."

Her grandmother nodded knowingly, "I used to do the same thing when I was your age. I let curiosity take over me, and I ended up hearing things that I wasn't supposed to hear."

Oona looked up at the woman, "Like what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little secret about a dashing boy with blonde hair who just happened to have what you kids now a days call a 'crush' on a certain girl." Her grandmother explained.

"Who was the girl?" Oona asked curiously.

"Who do you think?" The woman asked.

Oona gasped, "Was it you?"

Her grandmother nodded, "People say curiosity killed the cat, but if it wasn't for my curiosity to find out a little secret, then this little cat wouldn't be here today." She poked Oona's nose when she said 'this little cat'.

"So… was that dashing boy with the blonde hair grandpa?" Oona asked.

Her grandmother nodded, "You bet it was."

Oona smiled for the first time since the day of the fire. She always liked it when her grandmother told her stories about her past, or other things like that. Oona always liked learning things about people.

Her grandmother leaned in closer, and whispered something that Oona did not expect to hear, "Go see him. He needs you."

The old woman then kissed her one and only granddaughter on the cheek, "Now go to sleep; you need the rest."

She then proceeded to walk away until Oona spoke up.

"I love you, grandma."

The old woman turned around and smiled, "I love you too, darling."

Oona went back into her room and got all snuggled up under her blankets. Within minutes, she finally drifted peacefully to sleep, dreaming happily as she did; sound asleep with a smile on her face. No more sad thoughts of flaming books or smoky tears: just peace.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank those of you who have been supporting me so much through our entire journey with this story! You're all so supportive, and I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you guys!**

**And sorry about my 'outburst' I guess you could call it, in the author's note in the last chapter. I was just really tired because it was, like, the middle of the night, and I guess when I'm tired my brain likes to say things that I usually wouldn't say. I usually take being hated on pretty well, so now I look back at what I typed, and I'm like, why in the world did I say that stuff? So, once again, sorry about that.**

**PS: Don't worry! I'm not giving up on my dream! That was just my sleep deprived mind talking. Ever since I started high school, I haven't been getting the amount of sleep that I should be getting, so that's a problem! I've been trying my best to go to sleep earlier, so hopefully I can fix this problem!**

**PPS: For the people who said that I **_**should **_**give up: If you have a problem with me, then save your time and my time, and just don't read my stories. Nuff said.**

**Anyway, the last chapter was really short, and it was mainly just a filler chapter, and so is this one, but I just wanted to give you guys a look at how things have changed since the fire. This chapter is from Oona's point of view ONCE AGAIN, but it'll be different next chapter… most likely. I know I know, I'm rambling, so I'll just shut up and start the chapter. Enjoy!**

The air was cool, and there was a brisk breeze biting into Oona's skin. The weather lately had been acting very strange. Most years, the winter and fall were just as warm as summer and spring, but maybe just a teensy bit cooler. This year, however, the temperatures were getting down to the 50s and 60s, making it much colder than it should've been. And, it was only October, so that made it even stranger.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Oona's mother asked, standing beside her daughter.

"Yes, I'm sure." Oona replied.

The two of them were standing outside of St. John's, which was one of the main hospitals that the people who lived in that area went to. They were there for one reason, and one reason only.

Upon entering the front revolving doors of the large hospital, they approached the front desk lady.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"We're here to see Nonny…" The young mother started, but stopped, obviously not knowing his last name.

"Pirrucello." Oona said.

"Yes, that." Her mother nodded.

"Let me look that up for you." The lady said, beginning to type something into her computer.

After a moment, the lady looked back to them, "He's in room 427. You should be able to walk right in, but knock before entering just to make sure."

"Thank you very much." Oona's mom said, and the two of them headed towards the elevator.

When they made it to the 4th floor, they began making their way through the labyrinth that they called the hallways.

Oona read the room numbers in her head as they walked. _418, 419, 420, 421… _Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. She felt as if the hallway just went on forever… and ever… and EVER. _425, 426…_

They paused in the hallway in front of a door. For what felt like a million years, Oona just stood there, staring at the door, rereading the numbers on the threshold over and over again: _427._

Just through those doors, was the love of her life, and she couldn't find the will to move a muscle.

"Are you going to go in?" Her mother asked.

Oona nodded warily.

"I'll wait out here for you." She said, taking a step back.

Oona turned and looked at her mother, then back at the door. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

After a moment, a tall man with blonde hair answered the door. He looked down at her with disbelief in his eyes, "Oona?"

"Hello Mr. Wahler." Oona greeted him.

He stared at her for a moment, and then opened the door wider, "Please, come in."

Oona entered the door, and Mr. Wahler closed the door behind her.

The sight that she saw in that room nearly broke her heart. He was peacefully sleeping in the bed (or at least she hoped that he was sleeping), and sitting in a rolly chair next to the bed was a girl that Oona used to know, but by looking at her at that moment, Oona knew that the Deema she'd known wasn't the same Deema that she was looking at right there in that hospital room. Her hair was a mess, and wasn't pulled into a ponytail like it usually was. She looked as if she hadn't changed her clothes in days, and looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. There was mascara running down her cheeks as if she'd done a lot of crying lately. In her hand, she meekly held onto the limp hand of her brother, and looked as if she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Oona slowly walked towards them, and Deema looked up at her, "Oona?"

"Hi." Oona said weekly.

Deema blinked, as if she thought that her eyes were deceiving her, "I didn't think you would come here…"

"Neither did I." Oona said, "I really wanted to come… but hospitals scare me…"

"I don't blame you." Deema agreed.

Oona went and stood next to her.

"He hasn't said a single word since the fire… not one." Deema said, looking sadly down at her brother.

"How is he? Is he ok?" Oona asked.

"The doctors say that he should be ok." Deema said, "And that he's lucky to be alive… but… I don't know. He's almost never awake, and when he is, he just stares at you as if he isn't comprehending anything that you're saying or anything that's going on… It's almost like he's lost or something."

Oona looked down at the sleeping boy in the bed. She was happy that his skin didn't look as bad as the last time that she'd seen him. There was burn scars that hadn't completely healed on his arms and face, but it didn't completely mess up his face or anything. That was good.

"Do you think he's just still in shock from what happened?" Oona asked.

"Maybe…" Deema said, "But, it's been two weeks… I thought he'd be… not as shocked, anymore."

Oona was silent for a moment.

"I'm going to go down to the cafeteria to get some food. You girls want anything?" Mr. Wahler asked.

"No thank you." Oona said.

"Can you get me some yogurt?" Deema asked.

Her father nodded and headed out of the room.

Deema sighed, "I don't want to be in this hospital anymore. I just wanna go home."

"Why don't you go home then?" Oona asked.

"You didn't let me finish." Deema continued, "I want to go home _with Nonny_."

Oona gave her a look of sympathy. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. She missed her brother, even though he was right there… yet he was so far away.

"I haven't set foot in our house since the morning of the fire." Deema began, "I've been going to school and all, but as soon as it lets out every day- I mean night, I come straight here."

"You've been through a lot these past couple of weeks, haven't you?" Oona asked.

"Just as much as you have." Deema said, "I spend all of my time sitting right here next to this bed. Nothing much happens around here, though. I sit here for hours in the silence, and every once in a while a nurse or doctor will come in here to check on him. And every once in a while he'll wake up and just stare at the ceiling. But, the nurses or I have to feed him, because his brain just isn't responding to anything."

They both just sat there in silence for what felt like forever.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." Deema said, carefully releasing Nonny's hand and placing it on his stomach. She stood up and headed for the bathroom that was very conveniently placed in the hospital room.

Oona sat herself in the chair that her friend had just risen from. She stared at the boy sleeping before her. He was just lying so still, it was almost like he was dead. He wasn't dead, was he? No, he couldn't be, the heart monitor was still beeping at a steady beat.

Still curious, she gently reached for his hand and lifted it a bit. He suddenly stirred and she quickly pulled her hand away. She sat there frozen and stared at him for a moment to make sure she hadn't woken him.

She leaned forward a bit and went to poke him, but out of nowhere, his eyes quickly snapped open. She froze in her spot, not moving a muscle.

He blinked a couple of times, but he just stared at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He just had this blank expression on his face. But, it wasn't the usual blank expression that he had. The usual expression that he had made it to where you couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling, but this expression was more like he _wasn't _thinking or feeling anything. It was almost as if he wasn't conscious of anything going on around him. It was exactly like what Deema had described.

She slowly leaned forward and waved her hand in front of his face as if saying '_Earth to Nonny'_.

He blinked as if it were irritating him. Maybe he was conscious of what was going on.

She decided to experiment a little more and try to figure out what was up with him. She leaned a little closer to him and blew at his face. He flinched, and she did it again, causing him to turn his head in the opposite direction.

So he _was_ comprehending things. Why was he acting this way, now?

She stared at him for a moment, then realized something; he wasn't wearing his glasses. That's why he looked so different. She looked over to the bedside table, and noticed his glasses sitting there. She gently picked them up and unfolded the arms. She then proceeded to place them on his face where they belonged.

She sat back and watched what he would do.

He turned his head and blinked at the ceiling, then several other things in the room. He then finally turned and locked his eyes on her.

"Oona?"

She smiled ecstatically, "You talked!" She threw her arms around him happily.

"Can't- breathe." He gasped, "Hugging- too tight-"

She quickly released him and sat back, "Sorry."

"It's ok." He said quietly. He slowly sat up and examined the room around him, "So this is what it looks like…"

"What do you mean?" Oona asked, "You've been in it for two weeks. How do you not know what it looks like?"

"I couldn't see." He said.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "I didn't know your eyesight was _that _bad."

"I _wasn't_." He said.

"Then how come you couldn't see anything?!" She asked confusedly.

Suddenly, they could hear the toilet flush, and the bathroom door came open.

"Nonny!" Deema exclaimed. She rushed over to them and through her arms around her brother, "Oh my gosh! I thought you were going to be like that forever! I was so worried about you! Don't you ever do that again! I missed you so much!"

"Can't breathe-" He said once again.

She released him, "Sorry."

"Girls hug really tight…" He said.

"Why were you all 'crazy old man in a mental hospital' for so long?" Deema asked.

"Because I couldn't see anything, so I didn't know how to react." He said quietly.

"That's exactly what he told me." Oona said.

"What do you mean 'you couldn't see'?" Deema asked.

"The smoke from the fire made my eyesight even worse than it was before…" He answered.

"And that's why you finally stopped acting so weird when I put your glasses on, because you can see now." Oona concluded.

He nodded in agreement.

Deema hugged him again, this time not as tight, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Oona joined the hug, "Same here."

Just then, the door opened, and Mr. Wahler came back into the room, "I see that someone finally decided to wake up."

"Come join the hug!" Deema exclaimed.

He gave them a confused look, then shrugged and put the food down, then came over to the bed and joined the hug.

For the first time in two weeks, all four of them were fully happy. But, what they didn't know, was that things were about to change… a lot.

**Author's Note: Wasn't that happy? This chapter was kind of… well, not very good, BUT, things actually are going to change in the next chapter. This story is soon coming to a close. But, it's come a long way, and I think it'll finally time to say goodbye… to the story, not to you XD.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time! Peace!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Ok! Here's where things are finally going to change! Yes, the story is going to soon come to a close. How soon? That, I don't know. But, I do know that the number of chapters remaining is a very small number.**

**Anyway, my band performed at a competition on Saturday and we got first place! Yay!**

**ANYWAY, this chapter is from Gil's point of view, and this'll give you a little insight on his life at home. Enjoy!**

Gil's phone buzzed in his pocket as he stared out the window of the school bus. He pulled it out and unlocked the screen. He had a text; it was from Molly.

He hadn't really talked to Molly in a while, because things had gotten really awkward between them. After homecoming, she'd gotten really close to those two girls who they'd met and they became, like, best friends, even though they only knew each other for, like, two days. What were their names? Diana? Oolala? Gil was really bad with names. Anyway, Molly became friends with them, and after Oolala and her boyfriend (he wasn't really her boyfriend, Gil just thought that they might as well have been dating because they were so close) got hurt in that fire, Molly along with Oolala, the other girl, and the 'plot twist!' guy had seemed to just become distant from everyone. To tell the truth, Gil had done the same thing. He hadn't talked to anyone for a couple of weeks. He had barely even talked to his own mum.

Gil opened the message and read it: _Did you hear that Nonny finally got out of the hospital?_

He quickly replied: _Who?_

After a moment, she replied: _Nonny. Remember?_

He thought for a second: _Doesn't ring a bell._

She replied fairly quickly: _Remember? He's the one that was hurt in the fire. The one that we walked to the nurse at homecoming. The one that you spilled deadly chemicals on! Ring a bell now?_

_Wow, he gets hurt a lot. _Gil replied.

_That's not the point, lol. _She replied.

He then texted: _Isn't he the ginger kid? The one who's dating Oolala?_

A moment later she replied: _Um, yes, him. And, they're not dating, and her name is Oona, not 'Oolala'. _

_Close enough! _He replied.

She texted a smiley face, and then: _I miss talking to you._

He texted a smiley face back: _I miss talking to you, too._

_Are you doing anything after school? _She asked.

_I don't think so. Why do you ask? _He answered.

_I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. Wanna? _She replied.

_I'd love to! I just need to ask my mum first. _He texted cheerfully.

_Great! Let me know what she says! _She texted.

_Text you later, then? _He asked.

_Will do! Love you! _She answered.

_You too, love! _He replied, locking his mobile and putting it back into his pocket.

The bus came to a stop, and he rose from his seat, walking to the front and off of the bus.

There was a short walk from his bus stop to his house, which didn't really bother him as much as it should have.

"Mum! I'm home!" He shouted as he entered and closed the door behind him.

He waited for a second, but her usual '_Ok! I'm in my office if you need anything!' _never came.

"Mum?" He asked worriedly.

After a moment, his mother finally appeared around the corner, and she had a sad yet serious look on her face.

"Why don't you come into the sitting room with me, love? There's something that I need to talk with you about."

She disappeared around the corner and he hesitantly followed her.

He entered the sitting room, and she motioned for him to sit on the couch. He did so, and she handed him a cup of tea.

"Be careful, it's hot." She warned him. She then walked into the other room for a moment.

Ok, something must have been really wrong. She never made tea unless there was bad news that she wanted to tell him. She'd also never gone out of her way to sit him down and just talk to him. You see, Gil and his mom weren't very close. They almost never talked, and when they did, it was about something stupid like signing a report card or something. While home, she almost never left her office, and he almost never left his room. So, the rest of the house was almost never used, and always unoccupied. They didn't even eat dinner together. He had to make himself dinner every night because she was too busy with work to make food for him. He mainly did everything that was needed around the house; he did both of their laundry, he did all of the dishes, he cleaned the house, and everything else that was necessary to be done. She wasn't a bad mother or anything; it was just that she literally had no time to do motherly things. Gil just wished sometimes she would put down her work for just a little bit and spend some time with him. But that never happened.

After a moment, she returned from the other room with a platter of cookies.

"Did you make those?" He asked.

"From scratch." She answered, setting the platter on the coffee table.

_She actually cooked something? _He thought, _I didn't think she knew how to work a microwave more or less an oven._

"What's this all about?" He asked.

"Who said that I couldn't do nice things for my son?" She asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Oh… that." She sighed, "Well, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you… but I just couldn't work up the nerve to do so."

He motioned for her to continue.

"Well… It's about your father."

His eyes widened. His dad was a very rare subject of discussion. Whenever Gil would ask about him, she would just push away the subject. He didn't know his father, and his mum hadn't seemed to want him to know him.

"What about him?" Gil asked.

"Well… You see… I don't…" She tried to say.

"You don't…?" He asked.

She took in a deep breathe, "I don't really know who he is."

Gil's eyes widened that they just about popped out of his head, "Excuse me?!"

"It's not like that!" She exclaimed, "That's not the entire story!"

"Then tell the entire story!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know who your father is, but I don't know who your mother is, either!" She blurted out.

Gil stared at her with a puzzled look on his face, "Say what?"

"I don't know who your mother is." She repeated.

He shook his head, "But… _you're_ my mum."

She nodded, "Legally, yes, I am your mum, but not biologically."

He was clearly confused, "But… but you're… what are you trying to say?"

She sighed, "Love… you're adopted."

He stared at her for what felt like forever, "…adopted?"

She nodded sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Adopted?!" He exclaimed, much louder this time.

"I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but-"

"THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" He yelled, furiously rising from his seat on the couch.

"It's harder to tell your child that they're not really your child than you might think it is!" She said, trying to calm him.

He was so furious, that he didn't even know what to say. This woman that he'd known and loved for so long wasn't even related to him in any way, shape, or form and he'd thought for the past over nine years that she was his mum, and she really wasn't?! That was some really difficult information to take in.

"Just please calm down." She begged.

"Telling someone that they're adopted and then telling them to calm down is like shooting someone and telling them not to bleed!" He yelled, flailing his arms in the air as he did.

"Gil, I'm sorry, just _please _let me explain." She said once again.

"Is there really anything to explain?" He asked, "You _bought me _a long time ago, and all that I've ever thought and known is fake. What else is there to it?! Nothing! That's right!"

"You're overreacting!" She yelled, "What is there to be mad about? I told you didn't I?"

"A little too late!" He yelled back, "You told me a little too late! You could've told me a long time ago, but _no_! You were too busy being a lazy bum and sitting on your bottom all day doing that poop that you call work!"

"Now you're taking it too far." She said sternly.

"_You_ took it too far!" He retaliated, "I cook for myself! I clean for myself, I cook for you, I clean for you! I do all the work around this house, and all you do is sit on your bum and let me practically raise myself! I'm only 15 years old! I shouldn't have to do all of that when you are perfectly capable of doing it!"

"You're 14 Gil! Don't be stupid!" She yelled.

He froze in his spot, tears welling up in his eyes, "I'm not the one being stupid."

"OK! That's it! Go to your room! You're grounded!" She yelled, standing up.

"No." He said, shaking his head, a single tear rolling down his cheek, "Mum, I'm 15. My birthday was yesterday."

She gasped, "Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "That's not something that an apology can fix. _Ever._"

He pushed past her and stormed up the stairs, wiping tears from his face. She called after him, but he ignored her. He ran into him room and slammed the door. She'd forgotten a lot of important things, but she'd never forgotten his birthday before. He never thought it would get that far. That literally broke his heart.

He lay down in his bed and cried his heart out. Any kid or teen would react that way if their own mother forgot their birthday. Well, she wasn't his mother. She was just some lady who bought him and made him think that he was loved.

He sobbed loudly, not finding the strength or will to stop. Usually, when most teens think of heart break, they think of their boyfriend/girlfriend breaking up with them and their all like 'Omg! My life is over!' But no. They didn't know what a broken heart was. They didn't know…

After several hours of bawling his eyes out, he finally found the will to pull himself together and stop the flow of years. He felt kind of icky and snotty from crying for so long, so after making sure that his 'mum' was asleep, he grabbed a towel out of the hall closet and took a nice long, hot shower.

When he finally decided that he was done, he turned off the shower, and got out. He had forgotten to turn on the exhaust fan, so the mirror on the wall was all fogged up. He didn't think much of it, because he forgot to turn the exhaust fan on all of the time.

He threw on some pajamas and headed to his room, drying his dripping hair with his towel as he did.

Upon entering his room, he flipped on the light switch so that he could get ready for bed. After going through his nightly routine, he went to turn off the light, but something in the mirror on his bedroom wall caught his attention. He walked up to the mirror and looked at his reflection. His eyes widened and he let out an extremely loud scream; his hair was blue.

**Author's Note: I don't really have much to say, I'll just let that cliffhanger do all the talking XD. **

**I tried writing it like a brutish person would, you know, like using words that they would use and most Americans wouldn't. You know, because Gil is British and all.**

**When I said that this chapter was when things were going to change, I meant it! Although, the big flip of the story was simply those last four words in this chapter. **

**So, what's going to happen? Why is his hair suddenly blue? What's going to happen between him and his mom? What about Molly? What will she think about Gil not ever giving her an answer? Read the next chapter to figure out those things and more! Bye for now, people! Peace!**


End file.
